Twin Hearts
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: A light novel of originality that takes elements from Kingdom Hearts, Oreimo, and many other anime and manga. Started on January 25, 2014 and completed on February 22, 2014.
1. Chapter 1

It is May third of the year 2032. Arriving home at six in the afternoon is sixteen year old, Akira Sekai Jeffcoat who is wearing a black mini skirt, pink tank top, white bra, and silver high heels.. Akira shuts the front door as her thirty-nine year old mother, Minami Yuri Jeffcoat is in the kitchen cooking while wearing a purple dress shirt, black dress skirt, and pink slippers with white no show socks.

"I'm home!" Akira announces.

"Welcome home sweetie," Minami responds looking out the kitchen door towards the entrance, "How was work?"

"Fun I guess," Akira replies, "We couldn't get many shots because of the sudden rain."

"Yeah it did start raining randomly even though the weather forecast so it was gonna be a clear day," Minami states.

Akira sits on a step taking her high heels off.

"What's for dinner?" Akira asks sniffing, "It smells amazing."

"It's my famous curry," Minami replies giggling.

"You're curry?" Akira questions looking over her shoulder, "Hooray!"

Akira leans back laying on the ground as she cheers. Minami laughs as she heads back into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready around sixty-thirty so can you get your brother for me?" Minami asks.

Akira places her high heels off to the side on a rack and grabs her tiger stripped slippers.

"Alright!" Akira responds putting on her slippers.

Akira gets up and pats her mini skirt down.

"Black mini skirt and pink tank top," Akira thinks, "Maybe I should have worn something more covering in case it did rain but whatever."

Akira heads up the stairs and goes straight for her brother's bedroom. The door has a sign that says Yuichi's room. Akira knocks on it. No respond so Akira walks into the room. Inside the room, sixteen year old Yuichi is at his desk drawing manga with headphones over his ears. Akira is wearing red shorts and a white muscle shirt and has his black slippers on. In Yuichi's room is a single bed against the wall with his desk next to a window that has Yuichi's laptop, lamp, and printer. Next to the desk is a small bookcase that holds Yuichi's favorite manga while an alarm clock is on top of the short bookcase. A large bookcase on the opposite wall of the bed near the door holds all of Yuichi's anime Blu-Ray and DVDS while a bookcase on the opposite wall of the desk holds the rest of Yuichi's manga.

"So that's why you didn't hear me onii-chan?" Akira says titling her head.

Akira thinks of something so she smiles evilly. Akira tips toes over to Yuichi pass his bed to the left and goes to his left side. Akira blows onto Yuichi's neck freaking him out. Yuichi drops his ink pen on the desk. Yuichi takes off his headphones after pausing his iPod and turns to Akira.

"What the hell was that for?" Yuichi asks.

"Just thought I should do that to get your attention onii-chan," Akira replies smiling.

Yuichi smells the curry coming into his room from the kitchen and then checks the time. Six-o-five.

"Let me guess Mom told you to come get me for dinner?" Yuichi questions.

"Of course why else would I come in her to bother you?" Akira responds.

"To get me into your eroge and anime," Yuichi mumbles.

"If I remember correctly you are actually already into anime that's why you are drawing your manga," Akira reminds, "So how is this chapter coming?"

Akira looks on the desk and sees the rough sketches.

"The due date is this Friday and I have to get forty pages done by then," Yuichi states.

"And how many pages have you done so far?" Akira asks.

"About five," Yuichi replies looking at his window.

Akira laughs as she sits down on Yuichi's bed revealing her pink panties.

"You been home since four but you only got five pages done?" Akira laughs, "God how do you make these deadlines?"

Yuichi turns to Akira and sees her pink panties and blushes but ignores it.

"It takes time dammit," Yuichi responds, "Not only do I have to draw my own characters but I also have to come up with a storyline for these characters."

"Yeah I know onii-chan I was just pulling your leg," Akira smiles.

Akira gets all the bed and heads towards the door passing by Yuichi's anime shelf.

"Just come down for dinner all right," Akira says.

"Fine I will," Yuichi sighs.

Akira heads out the door leaving it open as she heads downstairs. Yuichi gets up from his desk and places his heads on the desk next to his manga paper.

"Hello my name is Yuichi Tatsuya Jeffcoat and I am sixteen years old in my second year of high school," Yuichi announces, "As you can tell that is my twin sister. Her name is Akira Sekai Jeffcoat and she is sixteen years old. She was born five minutes after me so that makes me her big brother. We and Akira are half Japanese because our father, Stephen Jeffrey Jeffcoat was born in the United States on January seventeenth of 1992. When he first started college in 2010 he move to Japan to attend Tokyo Fuji University. He went for Criminal Justice as he major as my mother, Minami Yuri Chinatsu who was born on June sixth of 1992, went to become a nurse. Friends of theirs hooked them up during their second year and even since then they have been together. During 2014 after they both graduated they got married and two years later on March twelfth, me and my little sister were born."

Yuichi heads out his bedroom and shuts his door.

"We now live in Tokyo in the ward of Setagaya," Yuichi continues, "My sister and I both attend Engei High School. Outside of school Akira is a model so she can pay for her eroge games and anime Blu-ray discs. I on the other hand am I manga artist because of my sister's anime. With my manga I can afford my own anime and manga to help me with what's popular and what's not. I'm not sure what my sister and I really want to do with our lives but I do know we want to be able to find love and start our own family like our mother and father did."

Downstairs in the dining room are Minami, Akira, and forty year old Stephen Jeffrey Jeffcoat. Stephen is wearing black work pants, black no shoe socks with his black slippers, and a white buttoned dressed shirt. Stephen has his black work jacket on the back on his chair. Yuichi takes a seat next to Akira as Minami places the last plate of food on the table. Stephen has just put his iPhone back in his pocket as Minami takes her seat next to him. The dining room is small with only a wooden table for four with four wooden chairs surrounding it. The kitchen is average size with a refrigerator, gas stove, dishwasher, garbage disposal, microwave, coffee pot, and lots of cabinet space. The kitchen has a wall with an open window to let someone look into the dining room which is next to the living room. In the living room is one large leather couch, a leather love seat, a wooden glass coffee table, a large flat screen television on top of a black stand that holds a Blu-Ray player and many Blu-Ray and DVDS.

"Yeah you could say we are an ordinary family but we seem more like that family in that one anime that has a younger sister into eroge who falls in love with her older brother has he gives her life counseling but we aren't like that," Yuichi adds, "Yes my sister is like that girl but there is no way in hell she is in love with me. We are just normal siblings who fight sometimes and care about each other the way siblings should."

"Thank you for the food," the family says putting their hands together.

The four pick up their spoon and begin to eat the curry.

"Man this is so delicious honey," Stephen says.

"Thanks darling," Minami blushes.

"So Yuichi how is your latest chapter in your manga coming along?" Stephen asks.

"It's okay," Yuichi replies, "The more chapters I create the harder it is to think up a story. Well sometimes at least."

Stephen nods his head as he takes a sip of his tea.

"And Akira how is your modelling coming?" Stephen asks, "I heard it was canceled early because of this rain."

"It's good," Akira responds, "I'm having fun trying on all the adorable clothes and accessories."

"That's always good to hear," Stephen smiles.

"So darling how was work?" Minami asks Stephen.

"Like every other day," Stephen replies, "Tough. With bullying still on the raise a lot of teenagers are committing crimes or committing suicide. As a parent it's tough hearing about someone's child killing themself."

"Yes I know what you mean," Minami admits, "Just thinking of our children doing that breaks my heart."

"Don't worry Mom we aren't going to do anything like that," Yuichi says with a smile, "Akira and me have many friends and no one is bullying us."

"And if someone does bully me I got onii-chan here to protect me," Akira smiles.

"That's good to hear," Stephen says, "But if you ever have a problem tell your teacher or principal and if they can't handle the problem you can always come to me."

Stephen and Akira nod their heads and smile. Outside the rain comes down harder. Stephen looks out the window seeing the darkness and rain.

"I didn't think it would rain," Stephen explains, "It is spring but it usually doesn't start right away."

The four finish eating and so Yuichi and Akira take the dishes to the kitchen and start watching them as Stephen heads upstairs with Minami.

"Hey onii-chan you want to play some eroge with me after we get these dishes done?" Akira asks.

"And why should I play eroge with you?" Yuichi responds.

"Because you love your imouto," Akira replies.

"Fine but it better be good and not a stupid magical girl one," Yuichi states.

"Okay!" Akira smiles.

Yuichi and Akira finish cleaning the dishes and head up into Akira's bedroom. Akira's bedroom has a bed against the window wall. A closet is on the opposite wall of the bed. On the wall by the bed is a bookshelf with anime while on the wall opposite of the bookcase is a desk with a laptop, lamp, and alarm clock. In the center of Akira's floor is a sunflower shaped rug.

"Take a seat on the bed," Akira says, "I'll get an eroge out of the closet."

"You mean the otaku closet?" Yuichi asks.

Akira steps on Yuichi's foot causing Yuichi to shriek in pain and fall onto the ground near the bed.

"That hurt dammit!" Yuichi shouts holding his foot.

"Well you didn't have to announce to the whole house about my closet," Akira snarls.

"Sorry I know," Yuichi apologizes, "Now please go ahead and choose the game you want to play."

"With pleasure," Akira smiles.

Akira opens her closet door and gets on her knees. Yuichi looks towards Akira and notices her pink panties and blushes. Yuichi quickly looks towards the bookcase of anime. Akira shakes her bed around until she finally finds the eroge case.

"Here it is," Akira says sitting down on the floor.

Yuichi turns and notices the case in Akira's hand. Akira stands up and closes the closet door.

"You can stay seated there," Akira announces, "I'll bring my laptop to you."

Akira goes to her desk and grab her laptop. Now Akira is sitting next to Yuichi with her laptop on a large purple bean bag. Akira opens the case and places the disc into the laptop.

"Which eroge are we playing?" Yuichi asks.

Akira loads up the eroge.

"Seriously?" Yuichi questions, "I hear it's impossible to get a girl in this one. The two girls you can go after are yandere and if you screw up, you can end up dead or one of the girls will kill the girl you're going after."

"There also is a spin-off title that explains that two girls in this are actually the protagonist's nieces," Akira explains, "Yeah this title is twisted but it's far better than those magical girl ones you despise so much."

"Sorry I just can't get into magical girls," Yuichi admits, "Yes they are cut but it's stupid to me because I'm a guy."

"I know, now let's get to playing this," Akira says.

Akira and Yuichi begin playing the eroge. Around ten at night the two manage to beat the game.

"I never expected a happy ending like that," Yuichi smiles.

"Looks like it isn't impossible to pick a girl after all," Akira states, "We chose the girl who was in love with him in the beginning even though we should have picked the girl with bigger breasts."

Yuichi starts laughing at Akira. Akira is taking the disc of the game out and puts it in the case.

"What's so funny?" Akira asks.

"I thought I'd never hear a girl say that," Yuichi replies, "We're talking about breast sizes here."

"I know," Akira admits, "I got pretty big breasts myself. Wanna see?"

Yuichi blushes as Akira starts laughing.

"I'm only kidding onii-chan you perv," Akira laughs.

Akira gets up and places her laptop on the desk. As Yuichi stands up to head into his room Akira puts the eroge game back in the closet.

"Thanks for playing with me," Akira smiles.

"Yeah no problem," Yuichi smiles back, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Akira says.

Yuichi exits Akira's room and head's to his room where he heads straight to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

May fourth at six thirty in the morning, Akira and Yuichi are waking up for school. The two shut their alarms off and change from their pajamas to their school uniforms. Yuichi gets out of his red shirts and white muscle shirt revealing his gray boxers and puts on blue dress pants, white no shoe socks, a white dress shirt with red tie, and a tan dress jacket with the Engei High School emblem. Akira takes off her pink short shorts and white tank top revealing her white panties and bra. Akira puts on her blue mini skirt, white knee socks, blue shirt, and tan sailor suit jacket with the Engei High School emblem on it. The sleeves and neck of the jacket are white and have red stripes along them. The two head downstairs and to the bathroom where they brush their teeth together. After brushing their teeth the two head to the dining room where Minami has place breakfast for the two. Eggs, toast, and a salad with a glass of orange juice. Minami is in her pink nightgown.

"Good morning," Akira and Yuichi yawn.

"Good morning," Minami smiles, "You two sleep well?"

"Yeah but waking up early is the problem," Yuichi replies, "It seriously should be illegal to wake up before eight."

"Your father use to say that too," Minami laughs.

Walking into the dining room in his black suit ready for work is Stephen covering his mouth as he yawns.

"What are you talking about I still think that," Stephen admits.

Stephen kisses Minami and then the family sits down at the table.

"Thank you for the food," the family says.

Minami has the weather forecast on the television.

"There is a high chance of rain this afternoon so we suggest that you take an umbrella with you so you don't end up caught in the rain," the weathermen states, "Other than rain the temperature should be perfect at twenty degrees Celsius."

The family has finished eating breakfast. Stephen gets up and heads for the door as do Yuichi and Akira.

"Today will most likely be a long day like yesterday," Stephen announces putting on his work shoes, "I'm hoping to be home before dinner though. Well I'm off."

"Bye darling have a good day," Minami smiles.

Stephen grabs an umbrella from the rack and heads outside to his car as Akira and Yuichi put on their shoes.

"We're off," Yuichi and Akira say.

"Have a good day," Minami smiles.

Akira and Yuichi grab and umbrella for themselves and head out the door. Stephen unlocks his blue 2009 Toyota Camry and gets inside to start it.

"Would you two like a ride to school?" Stephen asks.

"We'll be fine Dad," Akira replies.

"Alright well be safe on your way to school," Stephen smiles.

Akira and Yuichi smile and nod their head as Stephen drives out of the driveway and onto the road. Akira and Yuichi head out the front gate and onto the sidewalk.

"Do you have to go modelling today?" Yuichi asks.

"Not today," Akira replies stretching, "Most likely I'll be called off because of the weather."

Yuichi nods his head.

"Hey onii-chan," Akira says.

"What is it?" Yuichi asks.

"Will you become my boyfriend?" Akira questions.

Yuichi stops walking and blushes.

"What the hell?" Yuichi wonders, "Why are you asking me? Wait we can't because that's committing a taboo!"

Akira stops and turns to face Yuichi as she starts laughing at the frustrated Yuichi.

"I'm just joking onii-chan," Akira laughs, "But I seriously do want to get into a relationship with a boy. I haven't had a boyfriend at all since entering high school. Like what the hell?"

Yuichi continues to walk with Akira.

"We'll find the right person for us someday," Yuichi says, "We can't give up."

"I hope you're right," Akira sighs, "I can't die alone. I'm too beautiful."

Yuichi's left eye twitches.

"Don't be so conceded," Yuichi mumbles.

Akira laughs again. Around seven, Yuichi and Akira arrive at Engei High School where they meet their friends. Fifteen year old Eiichi Daisuke and sixteen year old Harue Chisaki. The four meet up at the front gate.

"Morning!" Eiichi shouts slapping Yuichi on the back.

"Morning," Yuichi and Akira reply.

"Good morning," Harue smiles.

"Good morning," Yuichi and Akira smile back.

"Oi why didn't you smile at me Yuichi?" Eiichi asks.

"Maybe it's because you slap me on the back every other day," Yuichi replies.

"Oh come on that's how I show my friendliness to you," Eiichi admits.

"Than how do you bully someone?" Yuichi asks.

Eiichi stops dead in his tracks and grabs his chest. Yuichi, Akira, and Harue stop and turn to face Eiichi as other students pass by them heading into the school.

"That crushed me Yuichi," Eiichi announces, "I think you broke my heart. It's like being rejected after confessing my feelings for you!"

Some girls walking pass the group of friends are talking about Eiichi and Yuichi.

"Did you hear that Eiichi got rejected by Yuichi," one female says.

"It must have been tough coming out and telling Yuichi how he feels," another female responds, "Poor thing."

Yuichi turns around.

"He didn't confess to me!" Yuichi shouts, "We don't swing that way!"

The girls laugh as Yuichi sighs and turns to face Eiichi.

"Eiichi should I hit you now or later?" Yuichi asks.

"But that would be bullying," Eiichi replies, "Haven't you heard that bully is a serious crime now and days. People are killing themselves left and right because of bullies."

"Guys I think we should be heading to class so we aren't late," Harue announces.

Akira looks at the clock on the school building.

"She's right we only got five minutes left!" Akira blurts.

Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue rush into the school building to switch out their shoes. The four then rush to class 2-2 of the high school. The four take their seats as forty year old Yui Hirasawa walks into the classroom.

"Good morning class," Yui says.

"Good morning, Hirasawa-sensei!" the students respond.

Later that day Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue meet up outside for lunch.

"It still hasn't started raining," Harue says, "I wonder if I'll really need my umbrella today."

"Not sure," Akira says, "But at least we played it safe by bringing one."

"So Yuichi did you hear?" Eiichi questions.

"Hear what?" Yuichi asks.

"Our teacher, Yui Hirasawa is trying to get the light music club up and running," Eiichi mentions, "She isn't having much luck so I highly doubt she'll keep it up."

"Wasn't Hirasawa-sensei part of that band After School Tea Time?" Akira asks.

"Oh my God!" Harue blurts, "I love that band and their song Fluffy Time!"

"Maybe we should help Hirasawa-sensei bring back the light music club," Yuichi smiles.

"No way buddy!" Eiichi blurts, "There is no way I'd join a lame club like that. Ever!"

"How come Eiichi?" Harue asks.

"I'm a sports guy," Eiichi replies, "Being in a band isn't my thing."

"You'll get all the ladies," Yuichi smirks nudging Eiichi.

"Still not happening," Eiichi says crossing his arms, "I can get far more ladies being on the basketball team or soccer team."

"Can you actually play those sports?" Akira asks.

"Of course I can and you'll see me because I've signed up for basketball," Eiichi replies standing up and facing everyone, "So what do you three think you'll be doing this girl?"

"Still undecided," Yuichi replies.

"Same here," Akira and Harue respond.

"Maybe you could join the light music club but you'll need one more student to keep it from disbanding for good," Eiichi announces.

"I highly doubt we'll find anyone before that happens," Yuichi admits, "Best just keep to our studies instead of focus on something like joining a club or sport."

Akira shakes her head in agreement.

"Yuichi has a point," Akira says, "Can't have this moron flunking out and having to repeat a year again."

"Who are you calling a moron dammit?" Yuichi snaps.

Akira, Eiichi, and Harue laugh as the bell laughs.

"Man lunch is over already? Eiichi wonders looking at the clock.

Harue looks up at the sky.

"Looks like it will rain," Harue mentions, "Some dark clouds are forming above us."

"Well let's head inside before it starts raining," Akira says.

"Yeah," Yuichi concludes.

The four grab their trash, throw it away, and then head back to class 2-2. Right as the four enter the classroom is starting pouring outside.

"Wow Harue you were right about it going to rain," Eiichi says, "Glad you mentioned. We could have gotten soaked."

Harue smiles at Eiichi as Yui comes into the room.

"Alright class get into your seats so we can start," Yui announces.

Every students gets into their desks. Yuichi looks out the window staring at the pouring rain.

"The rest of the day seemed to drag on after lunch," Yuichi thinks, "Maybe it was because I thought about Hirasawa-sensei wanting to revive the light music club or maybe it was the stress of having to complete my manga chapter by Friday when I only got five pages done so far."

Yuichi's left eye twitches at that thought.

"The only reason I got five pages so far is because of my imouto bugging me last night," Yuichi continues, "If she didn't bug me to play her eroge I could have gotten further in my manga. What an annoying sister she can be sometimes."

Yuichi turns and stares at Akira who is taking notes.

"But I rather have it this way than not having a twin sister at all," Yuichi smiles.

Yui stands in front of Yuichi and hits Yuichi in the head with her textbook.

"Jeffcoat-san," Yui says, "How would you like the read the next sentence?"

Yuichi stands up and holds his book upside down. Yuichi clears his throat.

"In visions of the dark night," Yuichi reads, "I have dreamed of joy departed, but a waking dream of life and light, hath left me broken-hearted."

The students in the class start laughing so Yuichi stops reading.

"That's impressive," Yui mentions, "Reading your textbook upside down but you still have to page wrong."

Yuichi flips his book around and blushes.

"Page twenty-five Jeffcoat-san," Yui says, "You may sit back down."

Yui starts walking around the room again as Yuichi sits in his chair. Akira looks at Yuichi and smiles.

"What an idiot of a brother," Akira says, "But gotta love him. He sure is funny and can be there when you really need him."

Akira smiles as Yui stops and heads back to the front of the class continuing to read the short story. In the back right corner of the classroom Harue is humming Fluffy Time to herself while pretending to play a keyboard.

"Fluffy Time!" Harue thinks, "Fluffy Time!"

Eiichi looks at Harue and chuckles to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

School soon ends and so everyone leaves with umbrella in hand.

"See you tomorrow," Harue and Eiichi say.

"You too," Yuichi and Akira smile, "Be safe."

Yuichi and Akira head home and when they do they notice their father's blue Toyota in the driveway.

"Looks like Dad was able to come home early today," Akira says.

"Good thing too," Yuichi says, "He's been working hard. Every once in a while he needs a break."

Yuichi and Akira head inside.

"We're home!" Yuichi and Akira blurts.

"Welcome home," Stephen says, "You're mother and I need to go out shopping because we don't have all the ingredients for dinner tonight so take a shower and relax until then."

Yuichi and Akira take off their shoes and put their slippers on as Stephen and Minami take their slippers off and put their shoes on.

"We should be home around five," Minami states, "Dinner will be on the table a little after six. We'll we're off."

"Take care," Yuichi and Akira smiles.

Stephen and Minami grab an umbrella and head outside closing the door behind them. Yuichi and Akira look at each other.

"Who should take the bath first?" Yuichi asks.

Akira leans against Yuichi.

"How about we take it together?" Akira asks.

Yuichi blushes and looks at the wall.

"Are you pulling my leg again?" Yuichi asks.

"Not this time," Akira replies, "I'm being serious. I can't stand thunder."

Outside thunder roars causing the lights to go off. Akira screams and jumps into Yuichi's arms.

"Fine but only this one time," Yuichi sighs.

Yuichi and Akira head into their separate rooms and grab their pajamas. The two meet up and head into the bathroom.

"I wonder when the lights will come back on," Yuichi says.

Akira and Yuichi begin stripping off their clothes and put them into a basket next to their clean clothes. The two cover themselves and head into the bathroom.

"Looks like Mom had the bath ready for us," Akira says.

"You want to show down first?" Yuichi asks.

"Sure," Akira replies.

Yuichi goes to the bath and takes off the towel as Akira hoses herself down and cleans her hair.

"It's been a while since we did this today hasn't it onii-chan?" Akira asks.

"Yeah," Yuichi replies, "The last time we bathed today was back in fifth grade."

Akira laughs as she hoses her hair.

"It has been so many years," Akira says.

Akira stands up in front of Yuichi revealing herself causing Yuichi to blush.

"Oh come on it's too dark to even see me naked," Akira laughs.

"But still I know you are naked!" Yuichi blurts.

Akira gets into the bath across and Yuichi.

"Are you fantasizing what my breasts look like onii-chan?" Akira asks.

"No never!" Yuichi replies covering his eyes.

The lights turn back on as thunder roars again. Akira jumps and lands on Yuichi's chest. Her breasts push against Yuichi.

"Um Akira you're touching me!" Yuichi shouts blushing.

Akira lets go of Yuichi as she blushes.

"Sorry about that," Akira apologizes, "I'm still afraid of thunder. It's pathetic I know."

Akira sits back down and blushes as Yuichi smiles.

"It's alright," Yuichi admits, "Everyone is afraid of something. I mean Dad is still afraid of heights. Do you see his hands shake when he looks over the edge of something high up?"

"Yeah that's funny," Akira laughs.

Akira leans forward.

"So onii-chan what are you afraid of?" Akira asks.

Yuichi stares at Akira's breasts and blushes so he looks away.

"Me I'm not afraid of anything," Yuichi lies.

Akira laughs as she notices Yuichi's penis getting hard.

"Oh my, did my breasts turn you on onii-chan?" Akira asks.

Yuichi turns to look at Akira looking at his penis.

"No why would they?" Yuichi asks blushing.

"Because you're little friend done here says otherwise," Akira replies licking her lips.

Yuichi looks down and sees he has a hard on so he covers himself. Yuichi stands up to get out of the shower.

"I should we washing my hair now," Yuichi says.

Thunder roars causing Akira to freak out and jump for Yuichi who wraps his arms around her. Akira's face is now in Yuichi's groin.

"Onii-chan you horn dog," Akira laughs.

Yuichi falls back as Akira slowly crawls to him.

"Let me help you calm down," Akira smiles.

Akira wraps her hand around Yuichi's penis and starts stroking it.

"What are you doing?" Yuichi asks, "Stop we're siblings!"

"My how big you have gotten since last time we last bathed onii-chan," Akira replies.

Akira continues to jack off Yuichi causing Yuichi to moan.

"It's no far that you're only getting pleasured here," Akira smirks.

Akira uses one of her hands and grab's Yuichi's hand. Akira places Yuichi's hand next to her vagina and starts moving his hand across her slit and then in and out of her. Akira moans as Yuichi tries to pull his arm away.

"Akira stop!" Yuichi moans.

Akira smirks as thunder roars causing the lights to go out.

"Onii-chan I want to have sex with you," Akira moans.

"What?" Yuichi shouts.

Akira pushes Yuichi out of the bath causing him to land on his back.

"I want you inside me onii-chan," Akira smiles.

Akira stands over Yuichi and kneels down. Akira grabs a hold of Yuichi's penis and rubs it on her clit.

"Akira we can't do this," Yuichi breathes, "We are twins."

"I know and that's making me hornier!" Akira moans.

Akira puts Yuichi into her.

"Onii-chan you're the lucky man who gets to take my virginity," Akira smiles.

"No stop I'm a virgin too!" Yuichi blurts.

Yuichi is now all the way inside of Akira. Akira starts sliding up and down on Yuichi's penis.

"You know onii-chan I actually wasn't kidding about you being my boyfriend this morning," Akira giggles.

"What? No stop this Akira," Yuichi says.

Akira slides up and down fasters pleasuring herself and Yuichi. At the sound of thunder Akira grasps Yuichi and then the two begin to make out as they have sex. With Yuichi enjoying it now he positions Akira in doggy style and begins to thrust her hard and fast.

"Yes onii-chan!" Akira shouts, "Fuck me! Make me your slutty bitch!"

"I'll make you more than that!" Yuichi laughs, "I'll make you my baby's mother!"

"Yes onii-chan!" Akira shouts, "That makes me hornier!"

Yuichi thrusts fast and hard through the stormy afternoon until the two come. Yuichi comes inside Akira causing the two to moan loud as thunder roars. Yuichi sits back down as semen pours out of Akira. Akira smiles and then gets down and blows Yuichi's penis.

"Let me clean you off," Akira giggles.

Akira sucks on Yuichi's penis making him come again. Yuichi now grab's Akira and begins to lick her clit. The two do this until they come again. The light turns back on. The two see what they are doing and stop right away. The two look away from each other.

"I-I'm sorry onii-chan," Akira says starting to cry, "We shouldn't have done this. It's my fault."

"No it's my fault for not stopping my urge," Yuichi says.

Akira gets up and exits the bathroom. Akira grabs her clothes and rushes out. Yuichi gets up and looks out of the bathroom into the hallway seeing Akira cry.

"Akira stop!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi shuts the bathroom door and leans back against it.

"What have I done?" Yuichi asks himself.

After a while, Yuichi cleans out the bathtub and dries off to put on his clean pajamas. Yuichi heads out and up to his room. Yuichi sees Akira's door shut and her lights off so he knocks on her door.

"Akira are you alright?" Yuichi asks.

Inside Akira is crying into her pillow.

"Why did I have sex with onii-chan?" Akira asks herself, "Why could I do that to him?"

"Listen Akira let's just forget everything that happened," Yuichi says, "Let's just be normal siblings like we should have been in the first place. So please can you come out here and smile at me with no tears in your eyes. I hate it when my imouto is hurt. It hurts me so much."

Akira goes to her door and unlocks it. Akira looks up at Yuichi and cries even harder so Yuichi wraps his arms around her and pets her head.

"It's alright," Yuichi says, "No one will find out about this. I promise everything will go back to the way it was."

Akira looks up into Yuichi's eyes. Yuichi wipes away Akira's tears and smiles.

"Now let's get back to our normal lives okay?" Yuichi asks.

Akira nods her head and smiles. Later that night after dinner, Yuichi headed into his room to work on his manga as Akira plays some of her new eroge she had received today. Downstairs, Stephen and Minami are watching the weather.

"Right now we are seeing some fierce stormy weather with winds up to ninety-six kilometers per hour and tons of rain with thunder and lightning," the weather forecaster announces, "Luckily tomorrow will be a bright sunny day with temperatures reaching twenty-two degrees Celsius. There is no chance of rain tomorrow which is really surprising with all the rain we are having tonight. Now for the weather for the rest of this week."

Stephen and Minami continue to watch the weather.

"Looks like the rest of the week will be rain free," Stephen says.

"Isn't that great?" Minami asks.

Stephen looks out the window at the storm.

"Yeah because this weather is bringing me down even more," Stephen replies.

"Darling it wasn't you or your teams' fault you couldn't save that girl from committing suicide from being raped and lied about at her school," Minami says.

"She was only fourteen though," Stephen states, "The guy's age is estimated to be around sixteen. The same age as our son and daughter. It's disgusting to see people doing this. What happened to Japan being a peaceful country?"

"I know what you mean," Minami frowns, "I want a peaceful place for our children to grow up in. I don't want to see anything bad happening to our children at all."

Stephen shakes his head in agreement.

"So have you found out how this guy was that raped that little girl?" Minami asks.

"No but we found out he goes to the same school as Yuichi and Akira," Stephen replies, "This has me concerned. I don't need my daughter being his next target. We need to catch him right away before that happens."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Minami says, "Who knows what we'll do if that would happen to our daughter. I'm afraid to know what Yuichi would do to the guy or even you."

"I'd kill the bastard and I believe Yuichi would try to too," Stephen admits.


	4. Chapter 4

June sixth, Stephen, Yuichi, and Akira wake up early at six before Minami. The three meet up in the kitchen still in their pajamas. Stephen is wearing black gym shorts and a gray muscle shirt. Yuichi is wearing red gym shorts and a black muscle shirt. Akira is wearing pink short shorts and a white tank top.

"All right today is your mother's birthday so let's make her a wonderful breakfast and beautiful cake," Stephen says flexing his right arm muscle while holding his right fist with his left hand.

"Yeah!" Akira and Yuichi smile.

The three begin going through the kitchen to prefer breakfast for Minami. Around seven, Stephen, Yuichi, and Akira carry a tray of eggs, bacon, a buttered bagel, salad, and orange juice up into Stephen and Minami's room. Inside Stephen and Minami's bedroom is a queen size bed, two dressers just like in Akira and Yuichi's room and a bookcase for all of Stephen and Minami's anime and manga that they have collected both in English and Japanese. Stephen places the tray over Minami who is waking up in her baby blue nightgown.

"Good morning everyone," Minami yawns.

Minami sees the tray of food.

"Happy birthday!" the three shout.

Minami covers her mouth and smiles.

"Thank you all so much," Minami smiles, "This is wonderful."

"But that's not all," Yuichi states, "Downstairs we have a beautiful cake waiting for you as well as presents."

Minami smiles as she begins to eat her breakfast.

"Delicious," Minami says covering her right cheek, "My lovely family making me breakfast is the best way to start off my birthday."

Minami finishes eating her breakfast as Stephen, Yuichi, and Akira head downstairs into the living room. Minami comes downstairs and sees the cake and presents.

"You shouldn't have," Minami smiles, "Thank you the cake is beautiful."

Akira hands her present to Minami.

"Here you go Mommy," Akira smiles.

"Thank you," Minami says.

Minami takes the present and unwraps it. Unwrapping the present, Minami sees a lovely purse.

"Thank you very much," Minami smiles, "I've been wanting this purse ever since it came out."

Akira smiles as Yuichi hands his gift to Minami. Minami unwraps to gift revealing perfume.

"Oh my," Minami says surprised, "This perfume is expensive. You shouldn't have. Thank you Yuichi."

Yuichi smiles at Minami as Stephen hands his gift to Minami. Minami places her perfume into the big purse and begins to unwrap what Stephen has gotten her.

"I just know this gift will be lovely just like the other two," Minami smiles.

Minami unwraps the gift to see a beautiful necklace with a heart that has a pearl inside it. Minami smiles big as she puts on the necklace.

"How does it look?" Minami asks.

Stephen, Yuichi, and Akira put a thumb up.

"Thank you all so very much for these wonderful gifts," Minami says with a tear falling down her cheek, "I love you all so very much."

Akira's iPhone goes off causing her eye to twitch.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Minami asks.

"No it's probably from my stupid boyfriend," Akira replies, "Probably wanting to hang out or something. Today is your time Mommy not his."

Minami smiles at Akira.

"Yes I have found myself a boyfriend," Akira mentions, "Sixteen year old Fuyuki Akiyo. He is a very handsome guy who is madly in love with me. We started dating back in May on the sixteenth. I love him too but he can get annoying something. Always wanting to go on dates or just hang out and stuff. I do have friends and family I also want to share my time with like today because today is my mother's birthday. The woman who gave birth to me and my brother."

Akira iPhone keeps going off so she grabs it can texts Fuyuki back.

"This guy is getting on my nerves," Akira snarls.

"You want me to talk to him?" Stephen asks.

"No thanks Dad," Akira replies, "You and Yuichi would cause me and him to have a fight. I'll handle this."

Minami gets up and heads for the cake.

"All right who wants a piece of cake?" Minami asks.

Stephen, Yuichi, and Akira raise their hand in the air and get up to get some cake. Minami smiles as she gives everyone a piece of the cake. The day goes by peacefully and then it becomes Monday June seventh. Yuichi and Akira arrive to school where Fuyuki is waiting for Akira. Akira goes to Fuyuki who wraps his arms around Akira's waist.

"I missed you baby," Fuyuki says, "Did you miss me?"

Akira and Fuyuki walk away as Harue and Eiichi come towards Yuichi.

"Yo!" Eiichi shouts.

"Good morning," Harue smiles.

"Good morning," Yuichi responds.

Eiichi and Harue see Akira and Fuyuki walking inside the school today.

"Those two are so lovey-dovey this morning," Harue smiles.

"A little too lovey-dovey," Eiichi says.

Yuichi rolls his eyes.

"Let's head inside before we end up late for class," Yuichi states.

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi head into school and switch their shoes. Later that day during gym class, Akira and Fuyuki are in the gym storage shed putting away the equipment. After getting the last piece of equipment Akira cracks her back.

"That's the last of it so let's head back to our class," Akira says turning to Fuyuki.

Fuyuki closes the shed door.

"What the heck!" Akira shouts.

Akira goes to the shed door and tries to open it.

"It won't open you idiot!" Akira shouts.

"My bad," Fuyuki laughs.

"Now what in the hell are we going to do?" Akira asks.

"Wait until the teachers don't see us in class," Fuyuki replies, "Or until your brother notices you missing."

Akira goes to sit down on a cushion floor mat.

"You're such an ass sometimes," Akira sighs.

"And you're a bitch," Fuyuki snaps walking towards Akira.

"What the hell was that for?" Akira asks.

"You completely ignored me this weekend," Fuyuki replies, "No one ignores Fuyuki Akiyo!"

Fuyuki pushes himself onto Akira.

"Get off of me you asshole!" Akira shouts.

Fuyuki starts squeezing Akira's breasts.

"I'm gonna make you pay for ignore me," Fuyuki says licking his lips.

Fuyuki rips off Akira's gym shorts and panties and then pulls down his gym shorts and boxers.

"No!" Akira shouts, "Stop this!"

Fuyuki ignores Akira so Akira starts hitting Fuyuki in the face.

"You stupid bitch!" Fuyuki shouts.

Fuyuki hits Akira in the head causing her to get dizzy. Fuyuki now holds down Akira and sticks his penis into her. Akira starts to cry as Fuyuki violently thrusts in and out of her.

"Man you're tighter than I expected," Fuyuki smirks, "You never gave it up to me and I couldn't wait any longer. But damn I'm glad I waited this long. Your pussy is so amazing. Hot and wet. I think I'm gonna come soon."

Akira's eyes widen as she tries to scream but Fuyuki has put her panties into her mouth.

"You crying for your onii-chan?" Fuyuki questions, "That piece of shit can't do anything."

Fuyuki continues to rape Akira until he comes into her. After Fuyuki finishes coming inside of Akira he gets dressed and stands up.

"Now if you tell anyone what happened here I'll kill both you and your brother," Fuyuki smirks, "I mean it I will."

Fuyuki goes to the shed door and pushes it open and then slides it close.

"Dumb bitch is too weak to even open a damn door," Fuyuki laughs.

Akira cries in the shed a little longer and then gets dressed. Yuichi comes rushing to the shed and sees Akira crying so he goes to her.

"What's wrong?" Yuichi asks.

"I thought I was going to be stuck in her forever!" Akira cries.

Akira hugs Yuichi which causes Yuichi to smile.

"Don't worry I'm here for you so cheer up Akira," Yuichi says.

"Just kill me," Akira mumbles.

"What was that?" Yuichi asks.

"Thank you onii-chan," Akira replies smiling at Yuichi.

Yuichi stands up and puts his hand out.

"Let's head to class," Yuichi smiles.

Akira takes Yuichi's hand and is helped up. The two return to the school. Akira changes and checks herself. She sees blood so she begins to cry.

"Why didn't he just kill me right there and then?" Akira asks herself, "Why impregnate me? Why me?"

Akira finally gets dressed and heads back to class 2-2 with Yuichi.

"Glad you're all right," Yui smiles, "Please take your seat and turn to page one hundred and twelve."

Akira and Yuichi take their seats and turn their textbooks to page one hundred and twelve. After school, Akira, Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue walk to their shoe lockers where they see Fuyuki. Akira goes to Fuyuki scared and changes her shoes. The two walk off.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Fuyuki asks.

"No of course not," Akira replies.

"Good because I rather not have to kill you," Fuyuki smiles, "I'm in love with you after all. Do you love me?"

Akira doesn't reply right away.

"Well do you, you fucking whore?" Fuyuki asks.

"Yes of course I do," Akira replies.

At the school gates Akira and Fuyuki kiss and then Fuyuki walks off home. Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi meet up with Akira.

"Something wrong?" Harue asks.

Akira wipes her tears.

"No just had something in my eye," Akira lies smiling.

Yuichi looks down at Fuyuki.

"You better not have done anything to hurt my sister or so help me God I'll kill you," Yuichi thinks.

"Yuichi?" Eiichi questions.

Yuichi turns to face the other three and smiles.

"Well see you tomorrow," Eiichi and Harue say.

"Yeah take care," Yuichi and Akira smile waving bye.

Harue and Eiichi walk off as do Yuichi and Akira.

"Is it me or is something off about those two?" Eiichi asks Harue.

"Yeah they seem distracted by something," Harue replies.

"I think it has something to do with this Akiyo-san guy," Eiichi explains, "Ever since Akira started dating him, Yuichi and Akira have been acting differently."

"Like Akiyo-san is doing something wrong that's hurting Akira and pissing Yuichi off?" Harue asks.

"Yeah just like that," Eiichi replies, "I think as friends we should investigate this Fuyuki Akiyo guy just for those two's sake."

"Yeah I agree," Harue admits.

Eiichi smirks as he walks home with Harue.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days, Fuyuki and Akira act differently around each other until June sixteenth Akira asks Fuyuki to meet her at the tree in the center of the school's garden during lunch. Fuyuki arrives at the tree seeing Akira.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Fuyuki asks.

"I think we should break up," Akira replies.

"What?" Fuyuki questions, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Fuyuki slams his hand up against the tree scaring Akira.

"Why would I let us break up?" Fuyuki asks, "You're mind you slut. I won't let you be with anyone. Ever!"

Akira starts to cry.

"Please just leave me alone," Akira says, "I want my normal life back. With my friends and family."

"Normal life?" Fuyuki asks, "I'm gonna destroy your life. Forget those retards you call friends and family. All you need is me!"

Walking through the garden is Eiichi by himself to hand Harue and Yuichi juice. Eiichi notices Fuyuki and Akira by the tree.

"What's going on with them?" Eiichi asks.

Eiichi sees Akira crying. Fuyuki moves his arm back and makes a fist. Fuyuki swings his arm forwards towards Akira but is stopped by Eiichi.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Eiichi asks.

Akira falls to her knees seeing Eiichi.

"Who in the fuck do you think you are?" Fuyuki asks.

"I'm her friend now you better leave her alone or you'll deal with me," Eiichi replies.

Fuyuki gets Eiichi off of him and turns to face Eiichi.

"And what will you do?" Fuyuki asks getting in Eiichi's face.

Yuichi and Harue come rushing into the garden worrying about Eiichi and Akira and see Fuyuki in Eiichi's face.

"Eiichi!" Yuichi shouts.

Fuyuki notices Yuichi and Harue.

"Fuck," Fuyuki says, "You're lucky they are here or your ass would had been grass."

Fuyuki runs off as Yuichi and Harue arrive to Akira and Eiichi. Harue kneels down to Akira.

"What the hell was going on?" Yuichi asks.

"Akiyo-san was about to hit your imouto so I stopped him," Eiichi replies.

"What seriously?" Yuichi asks looking at Akira, "Why?"

"Because I asked him if we could break up," Akira replies, "I can't handle being with him. We all have been so distance from each other and it's killing me!"

Harue hugs Akira as Akira cries. Yuichi looks in the direction Fuyuki ran off.

"Don't go after him," Eiichi says, "That guy is just bad news."

"He's right," Harue mentions, "Eiichi and I have been snooping around in that guy's business and we found out he has been an abusive boyfriend. Hitting girls who won't do what we wants."

Yuichi grinds his teeth.

"Has he ever landed a finger on you?" Yuichi asks.

"No," Akira cries, "I told him about you and Dad."

Yuichi sighs and then checks the clock.

"Let's head back before lunch is over," Yuichi says.

Harue helps Akira up and then the four return to their usual eating spot and finish their lunch. For the remainder of the day Fuyuki has been going around the school spreading rumors about Akira sleeping with any guy she can because of how lonely she was. He even says she tries sleeping with her own brother but Yuichi keeps denying her. Weeks go by and it becomes July twelfth. The whole school has heard the rumors about Akira. Today Akira, Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi enter their classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" Akira smiles.

All the students in the class glare at Akira. Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue look confused.

"What's this all about?" Harue asks.

"Didn't you hear it?" one female student replies, "Akira has been sleeping around with every guy in this school and even tries to sleep with her brother."

"What?" Eiichi questions, "Who in the hell would spread something that awful?"

Akira drops to her knees scared and begins to cry. Harue wraps her arms around Akira.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Harue yells, "Akira isn't that kind of person!"

Yuichi grinds his teeth and snaps.

"Who in the fuck spread this rumor?" Yuichi shouts.

Everyone looks at Yuichi shocked.

"It was Fuyuki Akiyo of class 2-4," a male student responds.

Yuichi looks down at Akira and then heads for the hallway. Eiichi quickly grabs Yuichi.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eiichi asks.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of that bastard!" Yuichi replies.

"No!" Eiichi shouts, "Don't do anything reckless! You'll get expelled!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi goes to leave the classroom but Harue stands in front of him.

"Don't go," Harue says scared, "You can't leave your sister like this. Can you?"

Yuichi looks down at Akira and squeezes his fists.

"Dammit!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi kneels down to Akira and wraps his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay," Yuichi says, "We'll get this settled. I promise you."

Yuichi helps Akira up and to her desk. The bell rings and so the other three take their seat with the rest of the class. Yui walks into the classroom.

"Alright everyone get into your correct seats!" Yui states.

Yui heads to the front and opens her textbook.

"Please turn your textbook to one hundred and seventy-seven," Yui says.

All the students open their textbooks to page one hundred and seventy-seven. Later that day after school Akira is called and told she is fired because of the rumors from school. Akira is now at her shoe locker crying. Harue, Yuichi, and Eiichi see Akira crying so they head to her.

"What happened?" Harue asks.

"I got fired from my modelling job!" Akira replies, "Because of this stupid rumor!"

Yuichi makes a fist and hits the shoe lockers.

"Keep your cool," Eiichi says, "We'll get this handled."

Yuichi inhales and then exhales deeply. Harue kneels down and hugs Akira.

"Let's head home for today," Harue says, "Maybe tomorrow this will all be a thing in the past."

Akira sniffles and then smiles.

"Yea you're right," Akira smiles, "Yuichi and you two have cleared said that rumor was a complete lie so our class should resolve this lie."

Akira stands up and switches her shoes with the others and then the four leave the school and stop at the front gate.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Eiichi and Harue smile.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Yuichi and Akira smile back.

The four go off to head home. Yuichi has wrapped his arm around Akira to keep her from falling. Eiichi notices this and frowns.

"I feel completely horrible for Akira," Eiichi admits, "She doesn't deserve something like this. She's an angel. She wouldn't ever dare to hurt a fly."

"Yeah you're right," Harue says, "That bastard Akiyo-san just can't deal with his and Akira's breakup."

"He's a pathetic loser," Eiichi remarks, "I should have beaten the shit out of him myself to keep Yuichi from doing it."

"No you'll get expelled and that won't sit well with Akira or Yuichi," Harue states, "They'll both blame themselves if you get expelled."

"I know but still," Eiichi says, "We need to do something about this. We can't have this rumor going on any longer and we surely can't let Akiyo-san getting away with this."

"Let's talk to the headmaster about this," Harue concludes, "She surely can do something about this."

Eiichi nods his head in agreement. The next day on Tuesday, Harue and Eiichi head to the headmaster's office. Harue and Eiichi stand before sixty-six year old Shion Sonozaki.

"What is it you two would like to tell me?" Shion asks.

"We are sorry for the interruption headmaster Sonozaki but we would like to talk about the rumor being spread around by Fuyuki Akiyo that involves Akira Jeffcoat," Eiichi replies.

"Oh yes that trouble maker Akiyo-san," Shion says, "He has been suspended many times because of female students saying he was abusing them. I think it's time for him to be expelled from this school once and for all. So what is this rumor he is spreading?"

"He's saying that Jeffcoat-chan is sleeping around with every guy in school and even her brother," Harue replies.

Shion's face shows disgust.

"That is disgusting," Shion admits, "I will not let this stand. Thank you both for telling me this. You may head to your class."

Harue and Eiichi bow before Shion and then leave her office as Shion pushes down on her announcer.

"Please bring me Fuyuki Akiyo this minute," Shion says, "I need to speak to him right away."

Harue and Eiichi return to their classroom and take their seat. The bell rings and Yui heads into the room.

"Good morning everyone!" Yui smiles.

"Good morning Hirasawa-sensei!" the students respond.

"I would like to announce a new student," Yui says, "Yes I know it's only two weeks until summer vacation but please give her a warm welcome. You may come in!"

Walking into the room is fifteen year old Hisoka Kazuno.

"Please welcome Hisoka Kazuno," Yui says, "Please introduce yourself."

Hisoka writes her name on the board and then bows before everyone.

"Hi my name is Hisoka Kazuno and I come from Kyoto," Hisoka announces, "I am transferring to this school because of my father's job. I am a great cook and enjoy gardening."

"So hot!" male students shout.

Hisoka blushes and then catches the eyes of Yuichi. Hisoka smiles causing Yuichi to blush and look out the window making Harue frown.

"Alright class calm down," Yui states, "Kazuno-chan take that empty seat in the back."

"Thank you sensei," Hisoka smiles.

Hisoka walks from the front with her bag and takes a seat in the back one seat over from Harue.

"Alright students please take your pencils and some paper because we are taking some notes this morning for our first semesters final exams," Yui announces.

All the students sigh.

"I know they are a pain but please deal with them," Yui says, "You all just have one more year after this unless you decide to go to college."

All the students take out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Okay the first thing we are going to take notes on is," Yui goes to mention.

After school, Yuichi, Akira, Harue, and Eiichi meet at the front gate. Walking towards them is Hisoka.

"Hi you four are in my class," Hisoka says, "It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can become friends."

"Same," the four smile.

Hisoka looks at Akira.

"I heard that rumor about you and about what happened to that guy who spread them," Hisoka says, "I'm so sorry you had to go through such horror."

Akira looks down at the ground upset which causes Hisoka to smile.

"We'll I best be off," Hisoka says, "Can't cause mother to worry about me. Take care everyone."

Hisoka walks off.

"What's with her?" Eiichi asks.

"No clue," Yuichi replies.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is the first day of Obon so let's meet up at Tama River where the Bon Festival is being held," Harue smiles.

"Good idea," Yuichi says, "Let's head home Akira so we can get dressed for the festival."

Akira smiles and nods her head. Around six in the afternoon, Yuichi and Akira meet up with Harue and Eiichi. The four are wearing yukatas. Yuichi is wearing a black yukata with a red dragon design on it. Akira is wearing a white yukata with pink rose designs. Eiichi is wearing a blue yukata with dragonfly designs on it. Harue is wearing a pink yukata with white flower designs on it.

"Now if you are wondering why Eiichi and Harue are usually together is because these are cousins. Eiichi's mother is the sister of Harue's father," Yuichi explains, "They live a few houses from each other in Setagaya."

The Bon Festival area has many stands with food and games. Ringo ame (candy apples), yakitori (grilled chicken on a stick), takoyaki (ball shaped pancakes with octopus), watame (cotton candy), yakisoba (fried Japanese soba), ikayaki (grilled squid on a stick), choco bananas, kakigori (shaved ice), taiyaki (fish shaped pastry with red bean paste), crepes, and dango (dumpling). The games consist of goldfish scooping, cork shooting, and ring throwing.

"We have to wait until Thursday before they launch the fireworks so let's meet up that day too," Eiichi says.

Yuichi and Harue nod their head. July fifteen at five, Yuichi, Akira, Harue, and Eiichi meet up again at the Bon Festival for its last day. Nothing has changed but since today will be the last day the festival will be launching fireworks.

"Let's try having more fun than we did for the last two days," Harue smiles, "Today is the last day for Obon and I want to make a special memory for our second year of high school since we are graduating next year!"

"Harue are you drunk?" Yuichi asks.

"Oh course not," Harue hiccups, "I only drank juice."

Harue shows Yuichi the juice.

"What the hell?" Yuichi questions, "That has alcohol! Who sold you this?"

"Kazuno-chan," Akira responds, "Isn't she so nice?"

Yuichi puts his hand on his face and shakes his head.

"Eiichi," Yuichi says, "I'm going to find a place for Akira to lay down so could you keep my sister company?"

"Keeping the imouto company?" Eiichi questions, "I'd love to onii-chan."

Yuichi's left eye twitches but it ignores it to take Akira away for her to lay down. Eiichi turns to Akira.

"So what would you like to do?" Eiichi asks, "Goldfish scooping? Cork Shooting? Or eat?"

"Are you paying?" Akira replies.

"I don't have a problem with that," Eiichi admits.

Akira smiles pick and then rushes off pulling Eiichi along with her.

"This is just like a date!" Eiichi thinks, "You are the best Yuichi!"

Seeing Akira and Eiichi running hand in hand is Fuyuki who snaps his ikayaki in half.

"Shit," Fuyuki says, "I wanted to eat that too."

Fuyuki follows Akira and Eiichi. Akira gets some cotton candy and shares it with Eiichi.

"Is she dating that loser now?" Fuyuki questions.

When the sun sets Akira and Eiichi find a bench and eat takoyaki together.

"I wonder if Harue is doing okay," Akira mentions.

"Yeah, Yuichi and her have been gone for a while now," Eiichi says, "What maybe they are getting it on."

Akira's eyes widen as she blushes.

"No way!" Akira laughs, "Harue doesn't see my brother like that at all. Why would she give herself up?"

"And there is no way your brother would take advantage of her being drunk either," Eiichi smirks, "That guys gonna die a virgin."

Akira coughs after swallowing some takoyaki.

"Are you okay?" Eiichi asks.

"Yeah," Akira replies, "It just went down the wrong hole."

Eiichi laughs and then smiles at Akira.

"I swear you are so ditzy it's adorable," Eiichi smiles.

Akira blushes and then looks away noticing Fuyuki but she rubs her eyes.

"Something get in your eyes?" Eiichi asks.

"No I swore I saw Fuyuki coming towards us," Akira replies pointing.

Eiichi looks and notices Fuyuki too.

"Shit," Eiichi says.

Eiichi grabs Akira's hand and runs off.

"That bastard!" Fuyuki shouts.

Fuyuki runs after Akira and Eiichi.

"So that really was him?" Akira asks.

"Yeah!" Eiichi replies, "We need to find your brother before Akiyo-san catches us!"

"Onii-chan where are you?" Akira questions herself.

Akira and Yuichi run until they reach a tree to catch their breath. Fuyuki catches them and tackles the two knocking them both onto the ground. Eiichi loses hold of Akira. Walking towards Eiichi, Akira, and Fuyuki is Hisoka.

"So you caught them?" Hisoka questions, "You can beat that guy to a pulp. I got this whore."

Fuyuki gets on top of Eiichi and starts punching him in the face. Eiichi tries covering his face as Akira crawls towards him.

"Stop he has nothing to do with us!" Akira shouts.

"You're sadly mistaken tramp," Hisoka explains, "That bastard and Chisaki-chan are the reason Akiyo-san got expelled."

"What?" Akira questions.

Akira keeps crawling towards Eiichi.

"Is that true Eiichi?" Akira asks.

Hisoka grabs Akira by the foot and drags her.

"Now let me show you why not to mess with our family you cunt!" Hisoka shouts.

Hisoka flips Akira cover and starts choking her.

"You will die tonight with your little boyfriend!" Hisoka laughs.

Eiichi sees Akira being chocked and tries to stop it but can't.

"Please don't let her die!" Eiichi thinks.

Akira starts crying which hurts Eiichi. Eiichi gets enough strength and knees Fuyuki causing Fuyuki to get off of him. Eiichi goes to Akira and throws Hisoka off of him.

"Leave her alone!" Eiichi shouts.

Hisoka snaps her tongue and turns away.

"You are lucky I don't want to get blood on my hands," Hisoka says, "Fuyuki kill them both."

Hisoka walks off as Fuyuki starts pounding on Eiichi. Akira is trying to catch her breath.

"Please leave him alone," Akira cries.

Fuyuki laughs at Akira and then starts choking Eiichi.

"No!" Akira cries.

Eiichi struggles to breath and starts turning blue. Akira runs into Fuyuki knocking him off of Eiichi. Akira now starts slapping Fuyuki.

"Leave him alone!" Akira yells, "Leave him alone!"

Eiichi coughs as Fuyuki headbutts Akira knocking her off. Fuyuki now stands up and kicks Akira knocking her to the ground. Akira continues to kick her in the stomach. Akira coughs up blood and cries. Eiichi struggles but he gets up and runs to Fuyuki knocking them both into Tama River. The two fight with both bleeding. Yuichi and Harue are walking from the opposite direction and notice Akira on the ground beaten up and bloody.

"Akira!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi and Harue run to Akira and see her bleeding.

"Who could have done this?" Harue asks.

Yuichi looks and sees Fuyuki and Eiichi fighting in Tama River.

"Eiichi!" Yuichi shouts.

Harue looks at Tama River and sees Eiichi and Fuyuki.

"No!" Harue shouts.

Yuichi runs towards Eiichi and Fuyuki. Yuichi spears Fuyuki down into Tama River and starts bounding away at him.

"Go to Akira!" Yuichi shouts.

Eiichi spits blood out of his mouth and then wipes his face with the river water. Eiichi pushes Yuichi off and then pushes Fuyuki down into Tama River. Fuyuki struggles to hold his breath.

"No stop this!" Yuichi yells, "You'll kill him!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Eiichi shouts, "You saw what he did to your sister!"

Fuyuki loses consciousness right as Yuichi pulls Eiichi off of him.

"That's enough!" Yuichi yells, "Get the fuck out of the river now!"

Eiichi looks at Yuichi and starts to cry. Eiichi drops to his knees.

"I'm sorry," Eiichi cries, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect your sister!"

Yuichi hugs Eiichi comforting him.

"You did your best," Yuichi smiles, "Thank you so much. Now please help me drag Akiyo-san to shore so he doesn't die."

Eiichi wipes his tears away and then helps Yuichi drag Fuyuki to shore. Yuichi preforms CPR on Fuyuki reviving him.

"Let's get going," Yuichi says, "He can find his own way home."

Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue helping Akira, walk away from Fuyuki as the fireworks are launched.

"So pretty," Harue smiles.

"Yeah they are," Yuichi agrees.

Yuichi grabs the other side of Akira and helps Akira walk. Eiichi leads the three through the festival. Fuyuki sits up and sees the four walk off.

"Did they save my life?" Fuyuki wonders, "But why?"

Hisoka comes to Fuyuki and kicks him in the chin.

"You are so fucking useless!" Hisoka yells, "I told you to kill them not be saved by them! God!"

Hisoka kicks Fuyuki over and over again until she knocks him out cold.

"You are better off dead," Hisoka says, "Good riddance!"

Hisoka walks away from Fuyuki who looks up at the fireworks. Hisoka coughs up blood.

"At least if I die tonight I'll die at a pretty sight," Fuyuki smiles.

Fuyuki closes his eyes and soon stops breathing.

Yuichi and Akira arrive home with the help of Eiichi and Harue. The four don't see Yuichi or Akira's parents so they head inside.

"The bathroom is down that hall," Yuichi mentions, "I'll go get some clothes for her."

The four take their sandals off. Harue takes Akira to the bathroom as Yuichi and Eiichi head upstairs. Yuichi goes into Akira's room with Eiichi. Yuichi goes into Akira's dresser and pulls out panties, a bra, short shorts, and tank tops.

"Your sister sure has a girly girl room," Eiichi laughs.

Yuichi looks around the pink colored room.

"Yeah you're right," Yuichi laughs, "My room is the one to the right. You can borrow some of my clothes after your shower."

"Thanks," Eiichi smiles, "You're a great friend."

"I should be thanking you," Yuichi says with tears flowing down his face, "You saved my sister's life."

Eiichi gets down and hugs Yuichi.

"There's no need to thank me," Eiichi admits, "I did what should have been done in the first place. Now let's get these clothes to Harue."

Yuichi nods his head and then heads downstairs and places the clothes in the bathroom as Eiichi goes into Yuichi's room for fresh clothes.

"I placed Akira's clothes in the basket for you two," Yuichi says, "Thank you for being here Harue."


	7. Chapter 7

In the bathroom Harue is washing Akira. Harue is crying with Akira.

"I can't believe Akiyo-san did this to you," Harue cries, "This is just wrong. Look at all these bruises on you. We should get you to the hospital."

"No we can't," Akira says, "I can't have my parents finding out both Yuichi and Eiichi fought Fuyuki. I don't want them in trouble."

"But…" Harue goes to respond.

"Please," Akira says placing her hand on Harue's.

Harue shakes her head and continues to clean Akira. Harue notices Akira's breasts are getting bigger so she starts squeezing them.

"Are you getting bigger here or is it just me?" Harue smiles.

"No not there!" Akira moans.

"Oh is someone getting turned on?" Harue laughs.

"Please stop," Akira moans.

Harue laughs and then starts washing Akira's hair with shampoo.

"Thank you Harue," Akira thanks, "You're the only best friend I have right now that I can trust."

"Was it just Akiyo-san who did this to you and Eiichi or was there someone else?" Harue asks.

"I can't remember," Akira replies, "I took too much of a beaten to remember."

"At least it's not bad enough where you lose all your memories," Harue sighs, "I'm glad you're alive."

Harue rinses Akira's hair and then hugs her. Akira smiles as she places her hand on Harue's shoulder.

"Thank you for being here for me," Akira says.

"Anytime Akira," Harue smiles.

After Akira and Harue get down with their shower and bath they dry off. Harue bandages Akira and then tosses the yukatas in the wash. The two dress themselves.

"Why did your brother not give me a bra?" Harue asks.

Akira looks at Harue's breasts annoyed.

"Because you're bigger than me!" Akira replies.

Akira squeezes Harue's breasts.

"No!" Harue moans.

Yuichi and Eiichi hear Akira and Harue.

"What are they doing in there?" Eiichi asks.

"I rather not know," Yuichi replies.

"Let's go sneak a peek," Eiichi smiles.

"Not on your life," Yuichi says grabbing Eiichi.

Akira and Harue come out of the bathroom.

"Alright you guys we are done!" Akira shouts.

Yuichi and Eiichi head into the bathroom and get themselves clean. While Yuichi is using the shower, Eiichi is in the tub.

"Are you sure your parents won't care if we stay the night?" Eiichi asks, "I mean we don't even have our uniforms with us."

"I asked my Dad and he said he will go to both your houses and get your uniforms and stuff for you," Yuichi replies, "Your parents and my parents and also Harue's parents said it was all okay for us to have a sleepover as our mother's called it."

"Oh God who do our mother's think we are?" Eiichi questions, "Children?"

"We still are their children after all," Yuichi laughs, "Always will be."

Eiichi lowers himself into the tub.

"I know but I'm no baby anymore," Eiichi says.

"Trust me I know but my Dad still gets treated like a baby by his Mom," Yuichi mentions, "My Dad is an only child after all."

"Man that must suck," Eiichi says, "I hope I don't get treated like that being an only child too."

Eiichi and Yuichi laugh. After a little while the two get out of the bathroom and put the remainder of the clothes in the wash. Yuichi and Eiichi head into the living room where they see Akira and Harue making dinner for them.

"What are you doing?" Yuichi asks.

"Your parents said they have already had dinner so they told us it was okay to make us four dinner," Harue replies, "It will be done soon."

By eleven, Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue are eating dinner. Potato stew with green tea. While the four eat, Stephen and Minami arrive home.

"We're home!" Stephen and Minami blurt out.

"Welcome back!" Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue respond.

Stephen walks into the dining room.

"I got Daisuke-san and Chisaki-chan their uniforms," Stephen announces showing the uniforms.

"Thank you Detective Jeffcoat," Eiichi says.

"You don't need to call me that," Stephen laughs.

"Jeffcoat-sama thank you both for allowing us to stay the night," Harue smiles.

"No problem," Minami smiles back, "Your friends of our children."

"I'll put your clothes and stuff in Yuichi and Akira's room so you can be ready for school tomorrow," Stephen explains, "I'll also get you futons."

"Thank you very much," Harue and Eiichi thank.

Stephen and Minami exit the dining room and head upstairs.

"It much be awesome having a detective for a father and a nurse for a mother," Eiichi says.

"Yeah but Otousan has rough days at work especially with bullying going on still," Akira responds.

Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue finish eating and then Yuichi and Harue do the dishes together while Akira heads into her room and Eiichi heads into Yuichi's room.

"You think we should take Akira to the hospital?" Harue asks.

"I want to but she won't allow it because we'll have to explain to our parents about what happened," Yuichi replies.

"I know but I'm really wondered about her," Harue admits.

"So am I," Yuichi says, "Seeing Akira like that really scared me."

Harue and Yuichi finish clean the dishes and so they exit the kitchen. Before going into the hallway Harue wraps her arms around Yuichi's waist.

"Harue?" Yuichi questions.

"Please let me stay like this," Harue cries.

Yuichi looks up to the ceiling as Harue cries and shakes.

"Thank you Harue," Yuichi thanks, "You're amazing and I really appreciate everything you do for me and Akira."

Harue stops crying and lets go of Yuichi. Yuichi turns to face Harue and smiles. Harue looks into Yuichi's eyes.

"Yuichi…" Harue says.

"What is it?" Yuichi asks.

Harue gets up on her tiptoes and kisses Yuichi on the lips. Yuichi is shocked at what Harue is doing but lets it happen. Harue gets down and then smiles.

"Thank you," Harue smiles.

Harue runs off and heads upstairs and into Akira's room. Yuichi stays downstairs and touches his lips. Upstairs in Akira's room, Akira notices Harue being weird.

"Okay what happened when you were with my onii-chan?" Akira asks.

"Nothing," Harue lies blushing.

"Suspicious," Akira says staring down Harue, "Tell me."

"Fine I kissed him!" Harue blurts.

"What?" Akira blushes, "No way!"

Harue nods her head.

"Did you tell him how you feel?" Akira asks.

"No that's too embarrassing," Harue replies.

"But kissing him isn't?" Akira questions, "Man girl what is with you?"

Harue blushes and smiles which has Akira smile.

"Just tell him how you feel," Akira says, "If you kissed him and he didn't stop you that must me something right?"

"Well maybe," Harue responds, "But I really do love your brother. I'm just afraid he doesn't notice me because of all that is happening."

"I think right now with you helping us out he notices you more than anything," Akira admits.

"Maybe," Harue smiles.

Downstairs, Yuichi heads upstairs and into his room to see Eiichi out cold.

"Yeah had it rough," Yuichi whispers, "You deserve all the sleep you can get right now. Thank you again Eiichi."

Eiichi flips over in the futon.

"Akira will you be my g-girl-girlfriend?" Eiichi asks in his sleep.

Yuichi's eyes widen and then he smiles.

"Maybe one day Eiichi," Yuichi says.

"Thank you Akira," Eiichi smiles in his sleep.

Yuichi gets into his bed and covers himself up.

"Midnight and I haven't done anything with my manga," Yuichi says, "Oh well I'll hammer in the last few pages before my deadline Sunday."

Yuichi closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep. Meanwhile outside near Tama River police and paramedics are by Fuyuki trying to recover him.

"He's not waking up!" the paramedic shouts.

"What the hell happened to this kid?" the gray haired paramedic asks.

A police officer walks over and looks at Fuyuki.

"Yep this is the bastard," the officer announces.

"You can't be serious?" the police chief questions, "Fuyuki Akiyo is the one who abused all these woman causing them to commit suicide?"

"I know it's disturbing to think a teenager could do something so horrible," the officer responds.

"We can't revive him," the paramedic announces, "He's dead."

The police chief scratches his head.

"There goes questioning him why he did everything he has done," the police chief says, "Alright take him away."

The paramedics cover up Fuyuki and put him into the ambulance. On the street above, Hisoka is watching the paramedics push Fuyuki up the hill and into the ambulance. Hisoka smiles happily.

"Deserves you right," Hisoka smiles.

Hisoka walks off home.

"Now I just need to have that little slut die now," Hisoka says, "Akira Jeffcoat. I swear you will be the next to die."

Hisoka laughs evilly as she walks down the street with the ambulance and police passing her by in the pouring rain. Hisoka arrives home and heads to her room where she strips naked. Hisoka looks at herself in the mirror.

"With this body I will surely win Yuichi's heart and make him mine," Hisoka smiles, "I'll have him impregnate me and then take him for everything he's got!"

Hisoka moves her hand to her vagina and starts rubbing her clit as her left hand squeezes her breast. Hisoka fingers herself as she moans.

"Yes Yuichi," Hisoka moans, "You are just a rough dog! Fuck me harder!"

Hisoka squirts on her mirror.

"I can't wait," Hisoka smiles.

Hisoka goes to her bed and covers herself up. Hisoka soon falls asleep. Throughout the night Akira has nightmares about Fuyuki raping her and her becoming pregnant. Around two in the morning Akira wakes up screaming waking up Harue.

"What's wrong?" Harue asks.

"Just a horrible nightmare," Akira replies, "Let's get back to bed. We still have time before school."


	8. Chapter 8

July sixteen at seven-thirty everyone is in their classroom. Shion comes on the loudspeaker.

"Dear students and facility I am sorry to announce this but a fellow student of ours, Fuyuki Akiyo was found dead along Tama River the last night of the Bon Festival," Shion announces, "He was expelled for the rumors of Jeffcoat-chan and for the abuse of many other female students of ours. It is sad to hear of his passing but he is now in a better place than where we are right now. God rest his soul."

Everyone in class 2-2 is shocked but Hisoka who is smiling evilly.

"Alright class let's take a few seconds to remember Akiyo-san," Yui says.

All the students beside Hisoka, Eiichi, Yuichi, Akira, and Harue close their eyes for Fuyuki. After a few seconds Yui grabs papers and begins to hand them out.

"Since today is the last day before summer vacation I'm going to hand out your tests for your first term final exams," Yui announces, "You will receive a note with your test if you need to take summer school for a retake exam."

Yui hands out the papers. Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue are exempt from summer school as well as many other students.

"Alright for those who receive a note you will be required to attend summer school and for those who didn't receive a note I hope for you to have a fun summer but you still will be receiving summer homework," Yui announces, "Don't be like I was back in high school and push the work to the last minute."

The students laugh as Yui hands out the homework. After handing out the homework, Yui heads up to the front podium and takes out her textbook.

"I'll make today easy for everyone since summer vacation starts tomorrow," Yui mentions, "For this period we will being taking notes so please get out a pencil and some paper. These notes will help you with your summer homework if you want to know."

Everyone grabs a pencil and piece of paper. Yui starts writing on the chalkboard as the students write down the notes in their paper. That class ends and so do others until it finally becomes lunch. Yuichi, Akira, Harue, and Eiichi meet in their surely spot in the hedge garden.

"You know I still can't believe Akiyo-san is dead," Eiichi says, "You saved him when he was drowning."

"I know but he was badly beaten up," Yuichi explains, "He probably lost too much blood or bleed internal."

"Don't go blaming yourself for him dying," Akira says, "We all saw him getting up when we left to head home."

"Yeah so don't go freaking out now," Harue says, "We are all here for you."

"Thanks guys," Yuichi smiles.

Around a corner, Hisoka is eavesdropping on Yuichi and the others.

"Maybe I can use this to my advantage," Hisoka laughs, "I'll get Akira up on the school roof after school and push her to commit suicide so I don't have to get blood on my hands."

Hisoka smiles evilly and then walks off.

"What do you guys have planned for summer vacation?" Harue asks.

"Not sure," Akira replies, "Otousan never mentioned anything to me and onii-chan."

"Can you not say that when we are at school?" Yuichi asks, "It's embarrassing. We are sixteen."

"Sorry it's just a force of habit," Akira replies, "So what are you two doing with your families?"

"We are having a huge family reunion in Kyoto at the beginning of August," Eiichi responds, "It's done ever twenty years or so. I forget actually."

Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue all laugh together as they continue eating their lunch.

"I would like for us to do a family reunion but due to our parents being from different counties it be difficult to get everyone together," Yuichi explains.

"Oh yeah isn't your father from America?" Harue asks.

"Yep," Akira replies, "We are half American and half Japanese."

"Our Dad's mainly French and English," Yuichi mentions, "The name Jeffcoat comes from France and his mother's maiden name Savinda comes from UK."

"So your father is a Frenchman?" Eiichi laughs, "Can he speak any French?"

"Nope," Akira replies, "He can only speak English and Japanese."

"Good thing too," Harue says, "Most Japanese people can't even speak English so French would be totally useless in Japan. You guys don't travel much do you?"

"We actually do," Yuichi replies, "We been to Ireland, England, Hawaii, Italy, France, Greece, Scotland, Ohio, Pennsylvania, California, Florida, Australia, Poland, and Germany."

"I want to go to Hawaii so bad!" Harue blurts, "No far."

Eiichi laughs at Harue.

"Maybe one day we'll take you," Akira smiles.

"Really?" Harue asks happily.

"Oh course," Yuichi replies nodding his head.

"Hooray!" Harue cheers.

Yuichi, Akira, and Eiichi smile. The bell soon rings for the end of lunch.

"Main why does lunch have to go so fast?" Eiichi asks, "I was it was the longest period out of the whole day."

"Then we wouldn't learn anything and that would make high school pointless," Yuichi explains.

Yuichi, Akira, Harue, and Eiichi get up and throw their trash away. The four head back to their classroom for the remainder of the school day. During one of the breaks Hisoka walks over to Akira.

"Hey can you meet me after school on the roof?" Hisoka asks, "I need to ask a girly question that I can't do around your brother or Daisuke-san."

"Sure no problem," Akira replies with a smile.

Hisoka smiles back and as she heads to her seat her smile turns evil. Time goes by and the final period ends.

"Alright everyone who doesn't have to take summer school I hope you all enjoy summer vacation to your fullest," Yui says, "This will be your second to final summer vacation because next year you all will be seniors."

All the students gather their belongings and head out of the classroom. Hisoka heads up to the roof so Akira goes to Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue.

"Listen guys I need to talk to Hisoka alone so meet me at out lockers," Akira smiles.

"Okay take your time," Harue smiles.

Akira rushes out of the classroom and heads up to the school roof.

"A pretty day isn't it?" Hisoka asks.

"Yes it is, so what is it you want to talk about?" Akira replies walking to the fence of the school roof.

Hisoka turns to Akira.

"It's about Akiyo-san," Hisoka responds.

"What about him?" Akira asks nervously.

"Were where you at the time of his death?" Hisoka asks.

"I was at home," Akira replies.

"Let me rephrase that question," Hisoka says, "Were where you around eight-thirty, nine yesterday?"

"I was at the bon festival with Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue," Akira replies, "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm asking you this because I saw you kill Akiyo-san that night," Hisoka says, "You, your brother, and Daisuke-san all killed Akiyo-san together."

"No we didn't!" Akira snaps.

"Someone is getting suspicious," Hisoka laughs, "You had to! No one would snap that quickly if they didn't!"

"I'm telling you, we didn't kill him!" Akira yells, "Yuichi saved his life after he nearly drowned!"

"Like I'll believe that," Hisoka smirks, "I clearly saw with my own two eyes you three killing him."

Akira drops to her knees.

"We didn't I swear," Akira starts to cry.

"Whatever you say murder!" Hisoka laughs walking away, "If you don't turn yourself in tonight I'm telling everyone that you, Daisuke-san, and your brother killed Akiyo-san!"

"No please don't!" Akira cries, "I'll do anything!"

Hisoka stops at the door and turns to face Akira.

"If you really mean that then kill yourself night from this school roof," Hisoka smiles, "If not your life will be over but in a different way."

Akira cries scared as Hisoka laughs walking into the stairway. Hisoka walks to the shoe lockers and see Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue.

"Jeffcoat-chan will be down soon," Hisoka smiles switching shoes, "She had to use the restroom. Goodnight everyone and have a good summer."

Hisoka walks off and soon Akira comes to the shoe lockers. Akira switches her shoes and leaves the school with the others. At the gate the four stop.

"So are you ready for this summer?" Eiichi asks hyper.

"Yeah I guess so," Akira replies softly.

"Is something wrong?" Harue asks, "You seem down."

"No I'm just tired from this heat," Akira lies.

"Yeah it is pretty hot today," Yuichi says, "It's summer after all."

"All right we are off," Eiichi says, "See you during our second semester!"

Eiichi and Harue walk off waving as Yuichi and Akira wave back. Yuichi and Akira are now heading home themselves.

"Is it me or was Akira acting scared?" Harue asks.

"Yeah something is up," Eiichi replies, "You think it has something to do with Kazuno-chan?"

"I'm not sure but I'm worried about Akira," Harue mentions, "She has been through a lot since the whole Akiyo-san thing."

"Yeah but don't worry we'll see her during summer vacation if those two aren't doing anything," Eiichi smiles.

"Yeah," Harue smiles.

Around nine at night, Akira is in her room shaking.

"What am I going to do?" Akira thinks, "If I don't confess for something I didn't do, Yuichi and Eiichi will be blamed for the killing of Fuyuki. Dammit!"

Eleven at night at Engei High School. Akira arrives to the school and breaks in.

"I can't let my brother go down for something he didn't do," Akira says, "I'm just going to have to kill myself to show Kazuno-chan my answer."

Akira enters the school and walks up the stairs all the way to the roof. Meanwhile Yuichi has followed Akira but loses her near the high school.

"What the hell is Akira doing at this time?" Yuichi asks, "It's nearly midnight."

Yuichi notices the high school.

"Did she forget her summer homework or something?" Yuichi questions.

Yuichi climbs the front gate and jumps over.

"Damn that idiot can sometimes be forgetful," Yuichi laughs.

Yuichi walks to the hedge garden.

"Man this place sure can be creepy at night," Yuichi says.

From up above on the roof, Akira is at the edge.

"Taking this way should get me to the classroom faster so I don't get caught," Yuichi mentions.

Yuichi notices Akira at the edge of the roof but doesn't know it's her.

"What?" Yuichi blurts, "Who in the hell is that? Why are they at the edge?"

Akira jumps from the roof.

"No!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi rushes to catch the person and when he does he notices it's Akira.

"Akira!" Yuichi yells.

Yuichi misses Akira. Akira falls onto the garden below and busts her head open. Blood starts coming from her head.

"Akira!" Yuichi cries.

Yuichi goes to Akira and shakes her.

"Come on don't die!" Yuichi cries, "Please don't leave me!"

Yuichi hugs Akira.

"Please don't go!" Yuichi cries.

Yuichi cries holding Akira in his arms.

"Don't go Akira!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi places his head in Akira's chest crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Around two in the morning on July seventeenth, Akira is transported to the Tamagawa Hospital. Yuichi, Stephen, and Minami all follow Akira who is in the ambulance. When they arrive to Tamagawa Hospital, the family rushes following Akira but are stopped.

"You cannot go beyond this point," the nurse explains.

Akira is put straight into operation. Yuichi, Stephen, and Minami all stand until Minami collapses in tears. Stephen holds Minami in his arms as Yuichi paces back and worth.

"Why Akira?" Yuichi thinks, "Why?"

Tears are now coming from Yuichi, Stephen, and Minami.

"Please don't let my daughter die!" Minami shouts.

Three-thirty in the morning a doctor comes out of the operation room. Stephen, Minami, and Yuichi are sitting on a bench.

"You three must be her family?" the daughter questions.

The three look up and the daughter makes an okay sign.

"Akira Jeffcoat will make a full recovery but for the time being she is in a coma because of the impact to her brain. We see no major brain damage but she will have amnesia when she wakes up. Besides that your daughter is a lucky one. She gets to live and have another chance at life."

Stephen, Minami, and Yuichi cry tears of joy.

"She is getting placed in her room right now so you can go see her now," the doctor announces.

"Thank you," Stephen cries.

"Oh no I enjoy saving people," the daughter says, "It brings me joy seeing family members happy and together."

The doctor walks off as Stephen, Minami, and Yuichi go to Akira's room. Yuichi texts both Eiichi and Harue about Akira's situation. Come July thirtieth, Eiichi and Harue visit Akira in the hospital. Yuichi has visited each day to take care of Akira which was a big help to the nurses. Yuichi meets Eiichi and Harue at the waiting room and guides them to Akira's room.

"I can't believe Akira would do something like that," Harue says, "There has to be a reason why."

"There is no way to find out because she is in a coma and when she wakes up she won't remember because of having amnesia," Yuichi explains.

"This just blows," Eiichi states, "Why is it that Akira has to go through all of this? What did such an angel do to deserve this hell?"

"I wish I knew that question myself," Yuichi responds, "Right now all I can do is stay by her side until she wakes up. I want to be the first one she sees when she does too. That's what a niisan should do."

Yuichi opens the door to Akira's room. A large window is opened showing a view of the neighborhood down below. There is a door near the entrance that leads to a restroom. Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue put on slippers and go see Akira. In Akira's room there is a single bed with a monitor next to it keeping track of Akira's condition. There are two end tables. One with a vase of flowers and another with a bowl and towel. When Harue sees Akira see immediately falls to her knees and cries. Eiichi has too look away as tears follow down his face. Yuichi kneels down to Harue and hugs her.

"Why did this have to happen to her?" Harue cries, "She doesn't deserve to be like this!"

"Whoever caused this I swear I'm going to beat the living shit out of them!" Eiichi cries, "Akira is too nice to be put through this. It's bullshit!"

"Akira please wake up!" Harue cries.

Yuichi holds Harue close to him. Eiichi walks over to Akira and brushes her hair from her eyes.

"Akira I'm sorry I didn't notice," Eiichi cries, "If I paid more attention than I could have stopped this from happening."

Eiichi falls to his knees and grabs a hold of Akira's hand.

"Please forgive me!" Eiichi cries, "I wish I helped you!"

Harue cries even more as Yuichi just holds her tight.

"I swear I'll find who made you do this," Yuichi thinks, "I promise I'll make them pay!"

Walking into the room is Hisoka.

"Oh looks like I came at a bad time," Hisoka frowns.

Yuichi sees Hisoka who smiles at him.

"I'm sorry this happened to your sister," Hisoka says, "I brought some flowers for her."

Hisoka puts on slipper and walks around Yuichi and changes the dead flowers in the vase with the flowers she brought. Hisoka now stares at Akira.

"Poor thing," Hisoka sighs, "You are just too great to be in this position. Why couldn't it have been me?"

Yuichi helps Harue up as Eiichi also stands up.

"It's not your fault," Yuichi says, "Thanks for coming Kazuno-chan."

"No problem," Hisoka smiles, "When I heard that a classmate of mine got hurt I had to check up on them. I just can't believe she jumped from the school roof. It something she wouldn't do."

"Yeah she must have been pushed or threatened to do it," Eiichi says, "She has a wonderful family and great friends by her side."

"Do they know when she will wake up?" Hisoka asks.

"No," Yuichi replies walking with Harue closer to Akira.

"Such a shame," Hisoka frowns, "I hope she wakes up before the second semester starts. It won't be the same without her in class."

"Yeah I know," Harue smiles, "She is the sun of class 2-2."

Yuichi, Eiichi, Harue, and Hisoka smile.

"Well I don't have much time left so I should be leaving," Hisoka mentions, "It was nice seeing you all. Take care now."

Hisoka leaves the room. As Hisoka walks down the hallways she smiles evilly.

"Now for her to just die," Hisoka thinks, "With her gone I'll be closer to Yuichi but I'll have to eliminate Harue. She seems to close to Yuichi."

Hisoka walks down the hall in her high heels. Back in Akira's room, Harue is helping Yuichi wash Akira.

"So you do this every day?" Harue asks.

"Yeah it's the least I can do for her while she is in this state," Yuichi replies.

"You're an amazing onii-chan," Eiichi says, "She is lucky to have you in her life."

Yuichi smiles and nods his head. After washing Akira, Eiichi and Harue have to leave for their trip for their family vacation. Yuichi walks them to the waiting room.

"Thanks again for coming to visit when though you have a tight schedule," Yuichi smiles.

"It's what friends do," Eiichi says.

Harue looks down at her feet so Yuichi slowly lifts her head up.

"There is no need to worry," Yuichi says, "Akira will wake up and everything will go back to normal. I promise."

Akira forces a smile as tears fall down her face. Yuichi hugs Harue. Eiichi smiles at the two.

"I'll contact you and Eiichi right away when Akira wakes up," Yuichi mentions, "I want her two best friends to be with me when she wakes up."

Akira stops crying and then steals a kiss from Yuichi shocking Eiichi.

"So it is true?" Eiichi questions, "My cousin is in love with my best friend. I hope they end up together."

Yuichi happily kisses Harue back. Harue backs up with a smile.

"Well see you in September!" Harue smiles, "Take care of your sister for us or I'll have to kick your ass."

Yuichi laughs as Harue blows a kiss and then walks off with Eiichi.

"Is that your girlfriend sonny?" an old man asks.

Yuichi blushes as he watches Harue leave.

"Not yet ojii-san," Yuichi replies.

"Reel her in before it's too late," the old man says, "She is the looker."

Yuichi rubs his nose.

"She sure is," Yuichi agrees.

Yuichi heads back to Akira's room and pulls a chair out and sits down. Yuichi grabs Akira's hand to hold it.

"Hey Akira there is something I think I need to tell you," Yuichi says, "I'm falling in love with your best friend. I'm falling for Harue. I hope you will accept my feelings for her."

Yuichi brushes Akira's hair out of her face.

"You're such a beauty angel," Yuichi says, "Please wake up soon, imouto."

Late at night around ten, Stephen walks into Akira's room and sees Yuichi asleep with his head on Akira's stomach. Stephen smiles at his children.

"I shouldn't wake him up," Stephen says.

Stephen carefully lifts Yuichi up and takes him out of the hospital. The old man from before stops Stephen.

"I take it you're his father?" the old man asks.

"Yes I am," Stephen replies.

"That son of yours is amazing," the old man explains, "He takes care of his little sister each and every day and he also has the cutest girl after him too."

"Thank you for your kind words," Stephen smiles.

"Don't mention it," the old man says, "He reminds me of myself when I was younger. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Stephen responds.

Stephen walks out of the hospital and puts Yuichi in the front seat of his Toyota Camry. Stephen buckles up Yuichi as he leans the seat back. Stephen starts the car and then exits the parking lot of Tamagawa Hospital. Around midnight, Stephen pulls in the driveway and careful carries Yuichi into the house and into his room. Stephen covers up Yuichi and slowly closes his bedroom door shut.

"So how is Yuichi doing?" Minami asks.

"He's doing okay," Stephen replies, "Taking care of his sister every day makes him tired and puts him behind schedule for his manga but I believe it makes him happy."

"Did the doctor say anything about Akira's condition?" Minami asks.

Stephen and Minami are heading into their bedroom. Stephen begins taking off his clothes to get into his pajamas.

"They said she is getting better and with Yuichi's help she is looking healthy," Stephen replies, "The doctor said Yuichi is a big help to them all."

"That's our baby boy," Minami smiles.

"Oh course," Stephen says, "He takes after his mother who is a nurse. So when do you think you will be allowed to be the personal nurse for Akira?"

"Starting tomorrow they are letting me take care of her," Minami responds, "With me watching over Akira during the day that should give Yuichi time to work on his manga and get some sleep."

Stephen sits down on the bed.

"I wish Akira would wake up," Stephen sighs, "I can't stand seeing her in a comma."

"I know darling," Minami frowns, "It will take some time for her to wake up but she most definitely will."

Stephen looks up at Minami and smiles.

"I will be returning to work on Monday," Stephen says, "I'm glad my boss gave me the time off."

"We need to thank that boss of yours," Minami smiles, "He was really kind to let you take off that time off to care for Akira."

"Yeah and especially since I'm working with the whole bullying thing it was a big help," Stephen admits, "The time off has given me a chance to clear my head and be able to focus on my work without involving my personal life."

Stephen gets into bed with Minami. Minami shuts the lights off and then snuggles close to Stephen.

"Let's pray for a quick recovery of our baby girl," Minami says.

"Yeah," Stephen says, "I want to see her beautiful smile more."

Stephen falls asleep.

"So do I darling," Minami whispers, "So do I."

Minami kisses Stephen and then closers her eyes.

"Akira, my little princess," Minami thinks, "Please wake up for mommy."

Back at Tamagawa Hospital, nurses pop in and out of Akira's room to check up on her. The old man is being taking from his old room to a new room and sees Akira.

"Poor girl," the old man says, "That family has it rough. I hope she makes it."

"They say her mother will be her personal nurse starting tomorrow," another nurse mentions.

"That will be a big help for her brother," the old man smiles, "He looked real tired when I talk to him yesterday. He has been taking care of his little sister since the first day she was transferred here. Do you have any idea when she could wake up?"

"No I'm sorry," the nurse replies, "We can't tell but we do know she is recovering which is a good thing."

"Yes indeed it is," the old man says, "Goodnight Akira Jeffcoat."

The old man falls asleep in his wheelchair as the nurse smiles down at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Days that turn into weeks that turns into a months go by. It is now October second of the year 2032. The second semester of Engei High School has started. Class 2-2 is completely different without Akira and due to her absence every student including the teach Yui visit Akira every so often. Today Akira is being visited by Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue. Akira is being washed by Eiichi and Yuichi as Harue is putting new flowers in Akira's vase.

"Two months have gone by," Harue says, "I can't believe it."

"Yeah I know," Yuichi says, "It seems like just yesterday Akira was put into the hospital.

"And ever since then you have been taking care of her along with your mother," Eiichi smiles.

"You two and the rest of the class has also helped us out a lot too," Yuichi smiles, "I know when Akira wakes up she'll be happy to know that everyone was so worried about her."

Harue turns and stretches.

"Yeah!" Harue smiles, "Akira you are the luckiest girl alive. You have some many people who care deeply about you."

Eiichi and Yuichi finishes washing Akira. Yuichi takes the bowl, rag, and towel out of the room to give to a nurse. When Yuichi is out of the room Harue notices Akira's fingers moving and she starts to cry.

"What's wrong?" Eiichi asks.

"Hurry get Yuichi!" Harue replies, "Akira is gonna be waking up soon!"

"Seriously?" Eiichi questions.

Eiichi notices Akira's fingers moving and smiles.

"Shit!" Eiichi shouts.

Eiichi rushes out of the room and for Yuichi. The old man is coming down the hallway and sees Eiichi running.

"No running in the hallways!" the nurse wheeling the old man shouts.

"I wonder what's wrong with that young man," the old man says.

"Not sure but he shouldn't be running in the hallway," the nurse responds.

Eiichi reaches Yuichi who is with Minami.

"What's wrong?" Minami asks, "Is something wrong with Akira?"

Eiichi struggles to catch his breath.

"Akira…" Eiichi breathers, "She's waking up!"

Tears form out of Eiichi's eyes. Yuichi dashes for Akira's room. Minami follows behind Yuichi.

"Oh brother not again!" Eiichi blurts.

Eiichi runs after Yuichi and Minami. Yuichi passes the old man and so does Minami and then Eiichi. The three run into Akira's room. The old man and the nurse walking him stop at Akira's room. In the room Yuichi and Minami drop to their knees. Sitting up in the bed awake is Akira. Harue is crying in Akira's lap. Eiichi smiles as tears fall down his face. The nurse outside also starts tearing up as the old man smiles with a tear falling down his face.

"Thank you lord for answering my prayer," the old man cries.

Yuichi and Minami are bowling as Stephen arrives in the room seeing Akira awake. Stephen is shocked. A doctor rushes into the room and checks Akira.

"How is she?" Stephen asks.

"No signs of problems," the doctor replies, "We just need to test something out."

Yuichi stands up and wipes the tears from his face.

"I'll do it," Yuichi says.

Yuichi walks to Akira and sits down in a chair next to her. Akira looks deep into Yuichi's eyes. Yuichi grabs Akira's hand. The old man, nurse, Stephen, Minami, Harue, Eiichi, and doctor watch Yuichi and Akira.

"Akira do you know who I am?" Yuichi asks.

Akira tilts her head at Yuichi.

"Onii-chan?" Akira questions.

Tears start coming out of everyone's eyes as the doctor smiles.

"Onii-chan!" Akira smiles, "Onii-chan!"

Yuichi sniffles and then points to the others.

"Okaasan!" Akira smiles.

Minami cries hard so Stephen holds her.

"Otousan!" Akira smiles.

Stephen now starts to cry.

"Eiichi!" Akira says.

Eiichi rubs his nose trying to hold back the tears.

"Harue!" Akira smiles.

Harue smiles has tears fall down her face.

"Looks like everything is normal," the doctor says, "We will be needing to do some tests on her brain just in case."

"Thank you so much," Yuichi smiles, "I don't know what I'd do without my little sister."

The old man and his nurse walk back for the old man's checkup.

"I'm glad they are reunited again," the old man smiles.

"So am I," the nurse agrees, "It's so touching."

Everyone is now calming down in Akira's room.

"Akira do you remember what happened on July seventeenth?" the doctor asks.

Akira shakes her head.

"Isn't it July sixteenth right now?" Akira asks.

Stephen looks to the doctor.

"Is it possible that if we tell her what today is she'll go into shock?" Stephen asks, "I seen this in an anime and I'm not sure how true that is."

"It's possible," the doctor replies, "She may have anterograde amnesia which is a loss of the ability to create new memories after the event that caused the amnesia, leading to a partial or complete inability to recall the recent past, while long-term memories from before the event remain intact."

"Should we test out my question?" Stephen asks.

"I believe we should," the doctor replies.

"Yuichi be ready to hold Akira down if you have to," Stephen says.

"What how come?" Yuichi asks.

"We'll see," Stephen replies, "Akira this may be hard to believe but you have been in a coma for over two months and today is the first of October."

Akira tilts her head to the side. Yuichi gets ready to hold Akira down.

"So what should I do about my summer homework?" Akira asks.

Stephen and Yuichi fall down on their butts. The doctor laughs out loud.

"Well that proves that she won't go into shock being told her coma," the doctor laughs.

"What the hell Otousan!" Yuichi shouts, "You had me freaking out!"

"Sorry," Stephen apologizes, "I saw this in an anime and was afraid Akira had the same symptoms."

"Seriously an anime?" Yuichi questions.

Everyone in the room including Akira laughs.

"I'm back," Akira smiles.

"Welcome back!" everyone smiles.

Harue, Eiichi, and Yuichi hug Akira who hugs them back.

"We missed you!" Harue smiles.

Stephen wraps his arm around Minami.

"Okay Akira I'm gonna have to borrow you to do some tests on your brain," the doctor mentions.

"All right," Akira smiles, "Please take care of me."

The doctor and Minami take Akira out of the room and go to test her brain.

"So what anime was this?" Harue asks.

"I think it was called Rumbling Hearts or something," Stephen replies.

"Kimi ga Nozomu Eien," Eiichi replies, "It's an eroge visual novel about a girl who is in an accident and goes into a coma and the protagonist sleeps with the girl's best friend while being in love with the girl who is in the coma. When the girl wake up she can't remember anything before the accident and goes into shock when she learns the truth."

"Wow that's messed up," Yuichi says, "I hate stuff like that. It pisses me off."

"Same here," Stephen smiles, "But anyway I'm just glad she's able to handle the truth."

Harue goes to Yuichi and grabs his hand.

"I believe it's all thanks to Yuichi here," Harue smiles lifting his arm into the air.

Yuichi blushes as Eiichi shakes his head.

"I agree with you," Eiichi admits, "Yuichi put a lot of sweat and tears into working with Akira."

Yuichi blushes as Harue hugs him.

"Thank you for being the greatest onii-chan to Akira!" Harue smiles.

Yuichi smiles at Harue.

"So son is Chisaki-chan your girlfriend?" Stephen questions.

Both Yuichi and Harue blush and split from each other. Eiichi and Stephen laugh at Yuichi and Harue.

"Let's go check to see how Akira is doing," Eiichi says.

"Yeah," Yuichi and Harue smile.

Stephen, Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue leave Akira's room and head to check on Akira. Walking into Akira's room is Hisoka. Hisoka notices Akira not in her room so she drops the flowers she brought. Hisoka rushes out of the room and finds a nurse.

"Excuse me what happened to Akira Jeffcoat in room 7-B?" Hisoka asks.

"Oh I hear she woke up and is checking her brain examined for problems," the nurse replies, "Are you friends with her?"

"Yeah I am," Hisoka lies, "Thank you."

The nurse walks off as Hisoka snaps her tongue.

"Shit she didn't die," Hisoka thinks, "Now what in the hell will I do to win over Yuichi?"

Hisoka notices Yuichi and the others so she rushes over to them.

"Jeffcoat-san!" Hisoka shouts.

Stephen and Yuichi turn and see Hisoka.

"She your girlfriend?" Stephen asks.

"No!" Yuichi blushes.

Harue glares at Hisoka. Hisoka grabs Yuichi's arm.

"I heard about your sister," Hisoka smiles, "I'm so glad she woke up!"

"So am I," Stephen smiles, "Thanks for visiting her even though you had a tight schedule."

"Oh no problem," Hisoka says, "It's what friends do."

Harue watches Hisoka get all chummy with Yuichi.

"Making you jealous am I bitch?" Hisoka thinks, "Maybe this will make you jealous even more."

Hisoka pulls down on Yuichi's sleeve.

"What is it?" Yuichi asks.

"Um you see Jeffcoat-san I have something to tell you," Hisoka replies nervously.

"And what is that?" Yuichi asks.

Harue glares at Hisoka as Stephen and Eiichi watch Yuichi and Hisoka.

"Um… well you see," Hisoka stutters, "I'm in love with you! Will you please be my boyfriend?"

Stephen, Yuichi, and Eiichi are all shocked as Harue makes a fist.

"Bet that pissed you off, huh bitch?" Hisoka thinks.

Yuichi blushes as Hisoka looks up into Yuichi's eyes.

"Um well you see I'll need some time to think about this since my sister just woke up and I don't know how to handle all this at once," Yuichi responds.

"Oh don't worry about it," Hisoka smiles, "I'll wait for you, always!"

Harue grinds her teeth.

"Well I better be going darling," Hisoka says, "Tell Akira I said hi."

Hisoka waves at everyone as Harue goes to Yuichi and kisses him on the lips in front of Hisoka.

"Oh this means war you whore!" Hisoka thinks walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

October twelfth of 2032 at seven thirty in the morning, Akira arrives in classroom 2-2 where all her fellow classmates clap for her return as Yui is in the front of the classroom at her podium. Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi smile as they see Akira fill up with tears.

"I'm back!" Akira smiles.

"Welcome back!" the classmates cheer.

Akira, Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi head for their seats.

"Akira I suspect that your brother has helped you with all the homework you missed since August?" Yui asks.

"He sure did!" Akira smiles, "I got it all with me and understand it all. I'm also able to take the first semester's final exam at any time!"

"All right so than how does this Saturday sound?" Yui questions.

"Perfect," Akira responds with a smile.

Yui also has tears form but she blocks them with a smile. The rest of the week goes by and soon it becomes October sixteenth. Eiichi, Harue, and Yuichi walk Akira to Engei High School for her exams. At the lockers Akira switches her shoes and then heads for the classroom where she will be taking her test. Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue head for their normal spot that they eat lunch at. The three sit on a bench with Yuichi in between Eiichi and Harue.

"It's been two weeks since Akira woke up and she seems to be in perfect health," Eiichi says.

"Yeah," Harue says, "It's great having her out of the hospital and back in school. Yuichi I'm glad you were able to help her get caught up with the classes with just one week."

"I was gonna take my time so I wouldn't rush her but she wanted to be caught up before she returned to school," Yuichi explains, "She sure can be stubborn."

"Now that we are alone I just wanted to ask you two something that has been bothering me since October second," Eiichi mentions.

"What's that?" Yuichi asks.

"Harue why did you kiss Yuichi back at the hospital right after Hisoka admitted her feelings for him?" Eiichi asks.

Both Yuichi and Harue blush while Eiichi keeps a serious face.

"W-Why?" Harue questions, "W-Well I can explain…"

Eiichi remains silent as he stares at Harue. Harue is now really nervous along with Yuichi. Walking towards the three is Hisoka.

"Maybe because Chisaki-chan is in love with Jeffcoat-san," Hisoka says.

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi turn and see Hisoka.

"W-What are you talking about?" Harue questions, "Me in love with Yuichi?"

"It's the truth," Hisoka responds, "I mean why else would you kiss him right after I confessed my feelings for him?"

"So my cousin is in love with Yuichi?" Eiichi questions, "Well that works for you Yuichi because you are also in love…"

Yuichi covers Eiichi mouth as Yuichi blushes.

"Who is Jeffcoat-san in love with?" Hisoka asks.

"Well you see…" Yuichi replies, "That's a secret between us guys."

"No fair!" Harue blurts, "You already know that Kazuno-chan and I are in love with you!"

Yuichi blushes at Harue as Eiichi smiles. Hisoka glares at Harue as Harue blushes.

"So you are in love with him?" Eiichi questions, "Then I see a rivalry for Yuichi's love."

"Rivalry?" Yuichi questions.

"Yes and from this point on Chisaki-chan," Hisoka states, "We are fighting over for Yuichi's heart! And I promise you that I will not go easy on you just because we are friends. Yuichi will be mine."

Harue stands up straight.

"Oh yeah and what makes you so positive?" Harue asks.

"Because I'm just amazing," Hisoka replies, "You are just too normal."

"There is nothing about being normal!" Harue shouts, "And besides Yuichi likes big breasts!"

Hisoka covers her chest.

"My breasts size doesn't matter!" Hisoka yells, "I will make Yuichi fall in love with me and after I do we'll kiss and stuff!"

Yuichi blushes as Eiichi laughs.

"This is sure gonna be fun to watch," Eiichi laughs.

"The hell it will be!" Yuichi shouts.

Harue and Hisoka glare at each other.

"Well darling I'll be seeing you," Hisoka smiles, "Love you."

Hisoka kneels down and kisses Yuichi on the lips and then walks away. Harue grinds her teeth and makes fists. Yuichi watches Hisoka leave while he blushes. Eiichi smiles at Yuichi.

"The ladies' man," Eiichi laughs.

"Shut up!" Yuichi shouts.

Harue sits back down next to Yuichi blushing.

"What am I going to do?" Harue asks herself, "Yuichi now knows how I feel about him. How is he going to act towards me? Why did this have to happen?"

Yuichi notices Harue upset so he places his hand on hers. Harue's face turns bright red.

"Harue don't worry about this," Yuichi says, "No matter what happens I will always be your friend and cherish you."

"CH-Cherish?" Harue blushes.

"So now let me continue what I was saying early," Eiichi continues, "Yuichi is in love with…"

Yuichi stomps on Eiichi's foot. Eiichi jumps off of the bench and grabs his foot.

"Ow!" Eiichi shouts, "What the hell man?"

"Don't make things worse!" Yuichi yells.

Harue laughs which has Yuichi smile.

"Thank you both," Harue thanks, "You are always here to cheer me up."

"My goal was to have you know who Yuichi loves," Eiichi says.

Yuichi glares at Eiichi causing Eiichi to become nervous.

"Thanks anyway," Harue smiles.

Around three in the afternoon, Akira comes out of the school. Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi are waiting by the gate for Akira.

"Hey guys!" Akira shouts.

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi see Akira running towards them smiling.

"Who did you do?" Yuichi asks.

Akira jumps and hugs Yuichi. Yuichi catches Akira and spins her to make sure they don't fall.

"I passed them all!" Akira smiles, "Thank you onii-chan!"

Harue, Eiichi, and Yuichi smile at Akira.

"Good job," Yuichi smiles patting Akira's head.

"We should celebrate," Eiichi mentions, "What would you like to do Akira?"

Akira puts his finger over her lips while thinking.

"It's Saturday so let's go karaoking!" Akira responds.

"Good idea!" Harue smiles, "I love to sing!"

Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue leave Engei High School and head to a karaoke box. The four sing for about an hour and now they are at McDonald's. Harue and Akira have Chicken McNuggets as Yuichi and Eiichi have the Big Mac.

"I haven't sung for an hour for so long," Harue mentions, "It was so fun!"

"It sure was," Akira smiles, "Harue we should do it more often."

"Of course!" Harue agrees.

"I can see you two being part of some musical group," Eiichi says, "You both enjoy singing and dancing."

"Maybe they will help Hirasawa-sensei form that light music club," Yuichi says.

"That's a great idea!" Harue blurts, "Akira how about we join the light music club next year?"

"I would love too," Akira smiles, "Yuichi, you and Eiichi should join us too."

"Why us?" Eiichi asks.

"A club needs four members to stay active and you are the only two who we would enjoy singing with," Harue explains.

"No way," Eiichi says.

Yuichi nudges Eiichi.

"Says the one who was really enjoying himself in that karaoke box," Yuichi smirks.

"Fine!" Eiichi blurts, "I'll join your stupid light music club! But on one condition."

"What's that?" Akira asks.

"I get to play the drums," Eiichi replies, "I also want Yuichi playing the electric guitar with you, Akira, playing the keyboard, and Harue playing the bass guitar."

"Sounds good," Harue smiles.

Akira shakes her head.

"When we form this band what should we name our self?" Yuichi asks.

"Well Hirasawa-sensei had her group named Houkago Tea Time," Akira replies, "After School Tea Time. How about we name our self… K-On! which will be short for Keiongaku."

"Awesome!" Harue smiles, "I can't wait for next year now!"

"Don't rush your life away," Eiichi laughs, "Next year is our last year of school. We should want this time to go fast because once we graduate high school we have to go to college to get jobs to support ourselves in the future."

"Wow Eiichi, I never knew you could take things so serious," Yuichi smirks.

"Oh course I can!" Eiichi shouts, "I take a lot of things seriously!"

Yuichi, Harue, and Akira laugh while Eiichi glares at Yuichi. After the four finish eating they leave McDonald's.

"Does everyone have the instrument I said we will be using?" Eiichi asks.

"Well duh!" Akira replies, "You wouldn't have even mentioned the instrument without knowing we know how to play it."

Eiichi scratches his cheek out of embarrassment.

"Well yeah I guess that," Eiichi says, "For now we should focus on passing this year so we can graduate together next year."

"Right," Yuichi adds, "Akira is all caught up with us so we shouldn't have a problem with graduating together."

"It's all thanks to you onii-chan," Akira smiles.

Yuichi blushes which causes Harue to smile.

"Speaking of onii-chan," Eiichi says, "When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?"

"Why would you ask me that of all times?" Yuichi blushes.

"You had two girls confess their love for you so of course I'll be asking you this," Eiichi explains.

"Two girls?" Akira questions, "I thought only Harue loved you onii-chan?"

"Akira!" Harue blushes.

Eiichi smirks at Harue.

"So this whole time Akira knew your feelings for Yuichi?" Eiichi questions, "How amusing."

Yuichi and Harue's eyes meet and so they blush and then look away.

"What should we do?" Akira asks.

"How about we let Yuichi pick who he wants to be with," Harue replies, "Yuichi go on a date with both me and Kazuno-chan and then pick which one of us you want to be with."

"Kazuno-chan is the other girl who confessed her love for onii-chan?" Akira questions.

"Yeah," Eiichi responds, "I'm surprised just as much as you. It was when you first woke up too."

"Wow!" Akira smiles, "Onii-chan you sure are popular with the girls aren't you?"

Yuichi blushes as Akira looks at him. Yuichi looks away embarrassed.

"No of course not," Yuichi replies, "I'm not attractive or cool at all."

"That's a lie!" Harue shouts.

The three turn to Harue which causes her to blush right away.


	12. Chapter 12

October thirteenth, Yuichi is meeting Hisoka at a nearby park. Yuichi is all dressed up in a suit. Hisoka is rushing towards Yuichi in a baby blue dress and black high heels.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Hisoka shouts.

Hisoka stops in front of Yuichi and catches her breath. Yuichi stares confused at Hisoka.

"You're right on time," Yuichi responds, "It's eleven in the morning. Right on time for our date to start."

Hisoka looks up at Yuichi and blushes.

"Sorry," Hisoka smiles, "I'm so nervous right now."

Yuichi smiles at Hisoka and puts his hand out. Hisoka places her hand in Yuichi's. The two now begin to walk out of the park. Yesterday after Harue yell 'That's a lie,' Yuichi, Eiichi, and Akira stare right at Harue which makes her blush.

"Thanks," Yuichi blushes, "You're amazing yourself too."

Eiichi thinks of a great idea.

"Alright how about we do this," Eiichi mentions, "Tomorrow let's have Yuichi go on a date with Hisoka first at eleven in the morning and then Harue around two in the afternoon."

"And that is why I am now on a date with Kazuno-chan right now," Yuichi sighs.

"Something wrong darling?" Hisoka asks.

"No nothing at all!" Yuichi blushes.

"Okay good," Hisoka smiles, "So where are we going first?"

"First we will be going to a café for lunch and then after that we will go to watch a movie," Yuichi replies.

"Great, let's go!" Hisoka smiles.

Hisoka and Yuichi walk hand in hand to a café where they order the lovers' special.

"This is so embarrassing," Yuichi says, "Why do I have to do this?"

"Darling this is so fun," Hisoka says.

"Yeah it sure is," Yuichi smiles crookedly.

After eating, Yuichi and Hisoka head for the movie theatre.

"Which one are we watching?" Hisoka asks.

"This romantic one," Yuichi replies.

Hisoka sees the poster for the movie and smiles.

"I've been wanting to see this so bad too!" Hisoka admits, "Thank you darling!"

Hisoka grabs Yuichi's arms irritating all the single guys around them. Yuichi feels uncomfortable so he quickly buys the tickets and some popcorn. Yuichi and Hisoka head into the theatre room and pick the seats at the very top.

"Do you know what this movie is about?" Yuichi asks, "I figured you'd want to see it but I didn't have the chance to look it up."

"Well you'll just have to watch to find out silly," Hisoka replies, "I'm not ruining it for you."

"Basically you don't know what it's about either?" Yuichi questions.

Hisoka turns her face.

"Oh course I know what it's about," Hisoka lies, "I've been wanting to see it for weeks!"

Yuichi shakes his head and sighs. The movie quickly starts. Yuichi places his hand on the arm rest so Hisoka grabs his hand and holds it. The two cross their fingers. As the two watch the movie, Yuichi realizes the movie actually sucks.

"Wow," Yuichi thinks, "I should have suggested the zombie movie instead."

Yuichi looks over to Hisoka and smiles. Hisoka meets Yuichi's eyes and smiles at him. Hisoka lowers her head and unzips Yuichi's pants.

"What are you doing?" Yuichi asks.

Hisoka releases Yuichi's crotch.

"It's a sex scene so I expect you to get a hard one," Hisoka replies.

Yuichi looks up and notices the couple on the screen making out and stripping each other. Hisoka rubs Yuichi's crotch and licks the sides and tips.

"What if we get caught?" Yuichi whispers.

"Don't worry no one else is up here," Hisoka whispers.

Hisoka now sticks Yuichi's penis in her mouth and sucks on it. Yuichi grips the chair handles as Hisoka goes down on him. After a few minutes Yuichi comes into Hisoka's mouth and she swallows. Hisoka zips up Yuichi's pants and returns to watching the movie. Hisoka grabs Yuichi's hand and holds onto it. Around one-thirty, Yuichi and Hisoka are back at the park.

"I had so much fun darling," Hisoka smiles, "Let's do it again sometime."

"Yeah," Yuichi nods.

Hisoka kisses Yuichi on the lips and then starts walking off.

"See you later darling," Hisoka waves.

"Bye," Yuichi blushes.

Yuichi finds a bench and sits down. Minutes later it becomes two in the afternoon. Walking towards Yuichi is Harue in a pink dress.

"Hi," Harue blushes, "Are you ready?"

Yuichi blushes and smiles.

"Yeah," Yuichi replies.

Yuichi gets up from the bench and grabs Harue's hand. The two leave the park.

"So we are going to the art exhibit?" Harue questions.

"You know it," Yuichi responds, "We've been wanting to go for some time now."

Harue smiles and then leans her head on Yuichi.

"Lead the way my prince," Harue smiles.

"All-alright," Yuichi blushes.

Yuichi and Harue arrive at the art museum. Yuichi buys the tickets for the two. Inside there are many pictures and sculptures.

"Amazing!" Harue blurts, "Look at all the beautiful artwork!"

"Yeah," Yuichi says, "I'm so glad we didn't miss this."

Harue smiles at Yuichi and blushes.

"I'm glad I get to go on a date with Yuichi," Harue thinks, "I wonder how he feels about me."

Yuichi turns and notices Harue daydreaming while staring at him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Yuichi smirks.

"Yes you are," Harue replies, "I mean it!"

Yuichi laughs and then grabs Harue's hand.

"There is still more to see," Yuichi mentions, "Let's check everything out before we head out for dinner."

"Okay," Harue responds.

Yuichi and Harue look at the rest of the artwork and sculptures. By five in the afternoon the two leave the art museum and are now heading to a fancy restaurant.

"So what did you and Kazuno-chan do?" Harue asks.

"Want to a café for lunch and then to see a romantic movie that sucked," Yuichi replies, "Well Kazuno-chan liked it."

Harue smiles at Yuichi. The two soon arrive to the restaurant.

"What?" Harue questions, "Are you sure we should be coming here for dinner? It's gonna be expensive."

"Don't worry about it," Yuichi replies, "You're worth it."

Harue blushes as Yuichi leads her into the restaurant. The two are seated.

"I see you already made reservations," Harue says, "You really had this whole date planned didn't you?"

"Thanks to Eiichi," Yuichi replies, "He made this whole day for me easier. I would have been a nervous wreck the whole day if it wasn't for him."

Harue laughs at Yuichi. The food soon arrives and the two begin to eat.

"Delicious!" Harue blurts, "I never tasted steak this good."

"Yeah you're right," Yuichi admits, "But I bet your cooking is much better."

"No-no way!" Harue blushes, "My cooking sucks."

"But the last time you were over my place you cooked and it was amazing," Yuichi explains.

"That's because Akira helped me," Harue mentions.

"The only reason Akira is a good cook is because of you," Yuichi admits, "You're gonna make one impressive wife."

Harue blushes as Yuichi takes a drink.

"You really think so?" Harue asks after swallowing her food.

"Oh course," Yuichi responds, "I would love to have you as my wife but I'm not good enough to marry you."

"That's a lie!" Harue blurts, "You're amazing. I love everything about you!"

The other customers all stare at Yuichi and Harue making the two blush. The customers smile at Yuichi and Harue.

"Sorry," Harue frowns, "I made this embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it," Yuichi smiles, "Thanks for being so honest to me."

Harue looks into Yuichi's eyes and smiles. After eating the two begin walking back to Harue's house because of it becoming dark. The two are holding hands.

"I had fun today," Harue smiles, "Thanks for the date."

"Anytime," Yuichi says, "We should hang out more often with just the two of us."

"Then what will Eiichi and Akira do?" Harue asks.

"Maybe they can go on dates or find other friends to hang out with," Yuichi replies.

"Those two dating?" Harue questions, "I can't see that happening. Eiichi is weird and Akira is just too beautiful."

"But I'm weird and you're beautiful," Yuichi states, "We're going on dates aren't we?"

Harue blushes at Yuichi's question.

"Yeah you're right," Harue blushes, "We are."

Yuichi and Harue arrive at Harue's house.

"Well I guess this is where we say our goodbyes," Harue says.

Yuichi smiles and then kisses Harue shocking her. Harue happily gives in and kisses Yuichi back. After the kiss Yuichi hugs Harue.

"See you tomorrow," Yuichi says.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Harue says.

Yuichi watches Harue enter her house and then leaves.

"I'm home!" Harue announces.

Harue takes her high heels off and then rushes into her room and jumps onto her bed. Harue starts swinging her arms and legs.

"He kissed me!" Harue shouts, "He really kissed me!"

Harue grabs her pillow and squeezes it.

"Does he truly have feelings for me?" Harue questions, "No he probably only sees me as a Best Friend now."

Harue stands up and makes a fist dropping her pillow.

"But I promise you Kazuno-chan that I will win and have Yuichi be mine!" Harue smiles.

In Hisoka's room, Hisoka is naked on her bed and playing with herself.

"Oh my god," Hisoka moans, "Yuichi's dick was so tasty! I want it inside me so fucking bad."

Hisoka fingers herself harder.

"Yuichi please fuck me!" Hisoka shouts, "I want your dick so bad!"

Hisoka squirts on her bed.

"I swear I'll have you be mine Yuichi," Hisoka smiles, "You will be my sex slave. Your dick will be mine and only mine. We will fuck every morning and every night. I will get pregnant and then make you be a full time Dad!"

Hisoka laughs evilly. Back at Yuichi's, Yuichi is lying in his bed, now in his pajamas.

"Which girl do I choose?" Yuichi asks, "They are both beautiful and amazing. I loved being with both. I had so much fun but which is better for me? Harue or Kazuno-chan? My childhood friend or the transfer student?"

Yuichi flips over and then remembers Hisoka blowing him.

"Why would she do that on our first date?" Yuichi questions, "Harue would never even think of doing such a thing to me."

Yuichi soon falls asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday, October eighteenth at two-thirty in the afternoon, Yuichi is with both Harue and Hisoka. Eiichi and Akira are waiting back at the gate for Yuichi and Harue.

"So who will he choose?" Eiichi asks.

"I hope it's Harue," Akira replies, "Harue is so much more beautiful and nicer."

"But so is Kazuno-chan," Eiichi mentions, "She may have a small rack but she is intelligent, beautiful, and nice."

"Well yeah," Akira says, "She did visit me in the hospital all that time."

"Anyway how is Yuichi's manga coming out?" Eiichi asks.

"Of it's going well," Akira replies, "The manga so far has twenty-five volumes and over one hundred chapters."

"Impressive," Eiichi says.

At the garden, Yuichi is starting at both Hisoka and Harue. Hisoka is totally calm while Harue is nervous.

"The one I will choose to be my girlfriend is…" Yuichi goes to say.

Hisoka smiles at Yuichi as Harue blushes.

"Kazuno-chan I would like for you to be my girlfriend," Yuichi announces.

Hisoka smiles in surprise as Harue becomes heartbroken. Harue begins to cry.

"I knew you couldn't be able to see a childhood friend as a love interest," Harue cries, "I'm sorry I tried making me your girlfriend and for forcing a kiss on you."

Harue runs off crying.

"Harue!" Yuichi shouts going to go after he.

Hisoka stops Yuichi by grabbing his arm.

"Let her go," Hisoka says, "She's going to need time alone. She just had her heart broken by the man she loves."

Yuichi looks down upset.

"Don't worry darling," Hisoka smiles, "Your guys' friendship will never end."

At the front gates Eiichi and Akira see Harue running and crying.

"What's wrong?" Akira asks.

Harue runs past the two.

"Looks like Yuichi picked Kazuno-chan," Eiichi responds.

Akira looks towards the garden.

"That bastard!" Akira shouts.

Akira runs after Harue.

"I can't believe he chose some dumb transfer chick over a childhood friend," Akira thinks.

Eiichi stays at the front gate and sees Yuichi and Hisoka walking together with arms tangled.

"For having a girlfriend he sure looks miserable," Eiichi thinks, "Well he is in love with Harue…"

Yuichi and Hisoka stop at the front gate.

"Akira and Harue already headed home," Eiichi says, "We should be going too."

"Yeah," Yuichi frowns.

"See you tomorrow," Eiichi says.

"You too," Yuichi says.

Eiichi walks off in the opposite direction of Yuichi and Hisoka.

"Now that I have Yuichi to myself I will have sex with him and make him get me pregnant," Hisoka thinks, "Since he still is in high school he won't be able to forward a baby so his rich parents will have to help."

Hisoka laughs evilly inside her head. Akira has ran all the way to Harue's house and catches her.

"Stop running," Akira says grabbing Harue.

"Leave me alone!" Harue snaps.

"I know you're in love with my brother but you shouldn't be doing this!" Akira shouts, "Do you seriously want to end your guys' friendship?"

"Oh course not!" Harue cries, "But he chose Kazuno-chan over me! I can't be around him knowing I'm in love with him. It will destroy the friendship we got!"

"That's not true!" Akira shouts, "You have known my brother since kindergarten! There is no way you guys would stop being friends over some dumb bitch!"

Akira holds Harue. Harue cries in Akira's arms.

"It's going to be all right," Akira says, "You and Yuichi will remain friends for the rest of your lives."

"But I wanted to be more than just friends!" Harue cries, "I've always wanted to marry Yuichi!"

"I know," Akira says softly, "I know."

Akira looks up to the sky as Harue cries.

"Onii-chan you asshole," Akira thinks.

A week goes by and soon it becomes October thirty-first. Yuichi has a deadline to meet for his manga but Hisoka is at Yuichi's bugging him to take her out for Halloween.

"I can't!" Yuichi shouts, "I have to reach this deadline! Today is my last day to complete this chapter!"

"But!" Hisoka shouts.

"You got friends?" Yuichi questions, "Let them take you out. You don't need me!"

"You're my boyfriend dammit!" Hisoka yells, "Why would I want to take a friend with me when I got you?"

"Sorry but I can't waste any time," Yuichi apologizes, "I have to complete this."

"Fine but if you don't take me we are over!" Hisoka yells.

Yuichi turns and faces Hisoka who is leaning on Yuichi's door.

"It's either me or the manga," Hisoka says.

"You're joking?" Yuichi asks.

"Nope," Hisoka replies, "Choose which means more to you. Some stupid hobby or a girlfriend."

Akira overhears this and goes to open Yuichi's door to yell at Hisoka but decides not too because of Eiichi and Harue being downstairs waiting for her. Akira walks downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready now," Akira smiles.

"A witch?" Eiichi questions.

"Well it's better than being a Pokémon!" Akira snorts.

"You two are too funny," Harue laughs.

"You make a lovely angel," Akira smiles.

"Thank you," Harue smiles.

"Alright let's get going," Eiichi says, "We can't be late to this party."

"Okay," Harue smiles.

Akira looks up the stairs.

"He has a manga deadline to meet," Eiichi mentions, "There is no helping it."

"I know but still," Akira says.

Harue grabs Akira's arm.

"Let's go!" Harue smiles.

Eiichi, Harue, and Akira head out the front door.

"We're leaving!" Akira shouts.

Back in Yuichi's room, he is staring at Hisoka.

"So which is it?" Hisoka asks.

Yuichi rubs his forehead.

"Why do I have to choose?" Yuichi replies.

"Just choose dammit!" Hisoka snaps.

Yuichi stares at his manga and then Hisoka. Hisoka smiles dressed in her nurse costume. Yuichi stands up from the desk.

"I knew you'd choose right," Hisoka smiles.

"Get out so I can change," Yuichi says.

"But I've already sucked you off," Hisoka mentions, "There is no need to be embarrassed."

Yuichi blushes as his left eye twitches.

"Fine whatever," Yuichi says.

Yuichi begins stripping his clothes off and then grabs the vampire costume off the hanger that Hisoka bought him.

"Hope you like it darling," Hisoka smiles.

Yuichi stares at the costume.

"Wow it actually looks sweet," Yuichi admits.

Hisoka goes over to Yuichi and hugs him.

"I'm glad you like it," Hisoka says.

Yuichi blushes.

"Okay you're going to have to let me go if you want me to get dressed," Yuichi mentions.

Hisoka pushes Yuichi onto his bed causing the costume to fall to the floor. Hisoka gets on top of Yuichi.

"What are you doing?" Yuichi asks.

"How about instead of going to the party we have sex?" Hisoka replies.

"What you got to be kidding," Yuichi responds, "It's only been a week since we started going out."

Hisoka strips off her costume and sits naked on top of Yuichi.

"Would you really pass up having sex with a hot naked girl in front of you?" Hisoka asks.

Yuichi gulps as he stares at Hisoka's naked body. Yuichi gets a hard on.

"And that answers my question," Hisoka smiles.

Hisoka releases Yuichi's crotch from his boxers and then positions it near her vagina. Hisoka slides the penis into her vagina.

"You are so big!" Hisoka moans, "You barely fit inside me!"

"We shouldn't be doing this," Yuichi mentions.

Hisoka starts sliding up and down Yuichi's penis.

"No one will interrupt us," Hisoka explains, "Your parents and sister all left the house."

Hisoka keeps sliding on the penis.

"No I'm not wearing a condom!" Yuichi shouts.

"Don't worry about it," Hisoka smiles, "I want your seeds inside me."

Hisoka grinds on Yuichi faster and harder. The two moan and then Hisoka starts making out with Yuichi.

"This feels so amazing!" Hisoka shouts, "Your penis inside me is better than anything!"

"Hisoka!" Yuichi moans.

"Yes Yuichi please call out my name!" Hisoka moans.

"Hisoka!" Yuichi moans, "I'm gonna come!"

"Come inside me!" Hisoka shouts.

"I'll get you pregnant," Yuichi mentions.

"No you won't," Hisoka says, "This is our first time so it's unlikely for me to get pregnant."

"Unlikely for you?" Yuichi questions.

"Yes so please come inside me," Hisoka smiles.

Yuichi soon comes inside Hisoka which causes her to lay on top of Yuichi.

"That felt so good," Hisoka smiles, "I love you darling."

Yuichi looks out the window thinking of Harue.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Yuichi thinks, "No I shouldn't even be dating Hisoka. I should have chosen Harue."

Yuichi sighs. Hisoka gets off of Yuichi and gets dressed. Yuichi now gets off the bed and puts on his costume.

"Okay now how about that party?" Hisoka asks.

"Sure thing," Yuichi replies.

Yuichi and Hisoka exit Yuichi's room and then the house.

"I have you now," Hisoka smiles evilly.


	14. Chapter 14

November second, 2032, Yuichi and Akira are arguing on their way to school.

"What do you mean you quit drawing manga just because of Kazuno-chan?" Akira asks.

"I chose her over that stupid hobby of mine," Yuichi replies.

"Stupid?" Akira asks, "What the fuck? You love drawing manga so how can you say it's stupid?"

"It just is," Yuichi replies looking at the street.

"You idiot!" Akira shouts, "I knew you should have never chose that bitch!"

Yuichi stares at Akira.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuichi snaps.

"It's that bitch's fault you have changed!" Akira shouts, "You stopped drawing manga, hanging out with me and Eiichi and completely isolated Harue out of your life!"

"Those were my choices not Hisoka's!" Yuichi shouts.

"Bullshit!" Akira yells, "That whore probably seduced you into giving all that up! What did she do fuck you?"

Yuichi looks down at the street.

"You didn't did you?" Akira asks.

Yuichi doesn't reply so Akira grabs him by his jacket.

"Did you have sex with Kazuno-chan?" Akira asks.

"Yes!" Yuichi replies breaking Akira's grip, "So what?"

"How could you?" Akira asks, "You know how Harue feels for you!"

"Who gives a fuck how Harue feels about me?" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi and Akira are at the gate of the school. Harue overhears what Yuichi says and runs off crying. Eiichi goes to Yuichi.

"You bastard!" Eiichi shouts.

Eiichi grabs Yuichi by the jacket.

"How could you say that with Harue around?" Eiichi asks, "She's in love with you!"

Yuichi looks down. Hisoka comes to the gate of the school.

"Darling!" Hisoka shouts.

Akira sees Hisoka and goes over to her.

"Good morning, sis-in-law," Hisoka smiles.

Akira slaps Hisoka across the face.

"You whore!" Akira shouts, "How dare you fuck my brother's life over!"

Hisoka holds her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asks.

"You made him drop his friends and quit his job!" Akira replies.

"That was his choice not mine," Hisoka smiles.

Eiichi lifts Yuichi off the ground.

"You disgust me," Eiichi says.

Eiichi lets go off Yuichi making him fall onto the ground.

"Let's go Akira," Eiichi says, "These low lives don't need us around."

Akira looks at Yuichi and then walks away with Eiichi.

"That fucking moron!" Eiichi shouts, "Why did he have to change this way?"

Akira keeps quit. Eiichi slams his shoe locker shut and switches his shoes.

"I can't believe he would do this," Eiichi continues, "We have all been friends since kindergarten and then some whore comes along and ruins it!"

Harue smiles at both Eiichi and Akira while still crying. Akira goes over and hugs Harue. Harue bursts into more tears as Eiichi looks down.

"I'm sorry," Eiichi says, "This is my fault. I should have never set up those dates."

Akira and Harue say silent. The three then see Yuichi and Hisoka kiss at the front of the school. Harue falls to her knees as Akira falls backwards.

"Akira!" Eiichi shouts.

Eiichi catches Akira. Yuichi goes to get to Akira but Hisoka stops him.

"They don't want us around," Hisoka says, "Let's leave them alone."

Yuichi looks at Akira and frowns. Yuichi and Hisoka leave the locker area and head for the classroom.

"Akira!" Eiichi shouts.

Eiichi lifts Akira up and with the help of Harue the three head for the infirmary. Around lunch Akira wakes up. In the infirmary Akira wakes up to see Harue sleeping. Akira pats Harue's head which causes Harue to wake up.

"Akira are you all right?" Harue asks.

"Yes," Akira replies, "Just got dizzy and fainted."

Harue smiles and tears fall from her eyes.

"Please be more careful silly," Harue says.

"Harue I remember about July seventeenth," Akira mentions.

"What happened on that day?" Harue asks.

"I went to the roof of the school with Kazuno-chan to talk and then she threaten to lie to the police about me, Yuichi, and Eiichi killing Fuyuki," Akira replies, "She said the only way to keep those two from getting in trouble was for me to kill myself. They mean more than my life so I decided to sacrifice myself for them."

Harue slaps Akira across the face with tears falling down her face. Akira puts her hand to her cheek.

"Don't ever say that again!" Harue snaps, "Your life means so much to all of us!"

"I'm sorry," Akira cries.

Harue holds onto Akira. Eiichi walks into the infirmary.

"Hey Harue I got your lunch so if you're hungry…" Eiichi goes to say.

Eiichi notices Akira up.

"Akira!" Eiichi smiles.

Akira and Harue wipe their tears.

"Good morning," Akira says.

Eiichi smiles and then places the lunch box on the bed.

"Yeah good morning," Eiichi says, "How do you feel?"

"Good," Akira replies.

"You had both me and Harue worried you know that?" Eiichi asks.

"I'm sorry," Akira apologizes, "I'll be more careful."

"Good," Eiichi says, "Now have a rice ball. It's lunch already."

Eiichi hands Akira a rice ball which she happily eats. The three continue to eat their lunch.

"So has Yuichi come visit me?" Akira asks.

"No," Harue replies.

"Oh," Akira frowns, "Well I guess it's going to be this way from now on. Just the three of us."

Eiichi makes a fist as Harue stands up.

"I won't allow that!" Harue blurts, "I'm going to break Yuichi and Kazuno-chan up if it's the last thing I do!"

"Harue?" Akira questions.

Harue smiles.

"If you'll excuse me," Harue says.

Harue leaves the infirmary.

"What's gotten into her?" Eiichi asks.

"She probably is blaming Yuichi and Kazuno-chan for me to collapse," Akira replies.

"Oh," Eiichi says.

Akira looks down at her food.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her the truth," Akira thinks, "This could ruin her friendship with Yuichi."

Harue is rushing through the hallways to get to Yuichi when she overhears something coming from the women's restroom.

"You really did it?" a female voice asks.

"Yeah of course," Hisoka replies, "I had Yuichi come inside me so he can get me pregnant so I can ruin his and his family life."

The female laughs.

"Man Hisoka you sure can a bitch sometimes," the female laughs.

"So can you Otome," Hisoka laughs.

"That fucking bitch," Harue thinks.

Harue rushes into the restroom.

"Kazuno-chan!" Harue shouts.

Hisoka and sixteen year old Otome Katou see Harue. Harue goes to Hisoka and slaps Hisoka across the face knocking her down to the ground.

"How dare you try fucking up Yuichi's life?" Harue shouts.

"You bitch!" Otome shouts.

Otome goes to hit Harue but Harue pushes her causing Otome to fall back and hit her head off the wall. Hisoka holds her cheek as Harue walks towards her.

"Stay back!" Hisoka shouts.

Harue glares at Hisoka.

"Get away from me!" Hisoka shouts.

From out of the restroom, Yuichi hears Hisoka shout in fear so he rushes in.

"Hisoka!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi sees Harue choking Hisoka. Yuichi quickly pulls Harue off.

"That's enough!" Yuichi shouts.

"Let me go!" Harue yells, "This slut is trying to ruin your life by making you get her pregnant!"

Yuichi looks down at Hisoka who is coughing. Harue is struggling to break out of Yuichi's grip.

"Just calm down!" Yuichi shouts.

"No I'm gonna kill this bitch!" Harue yells.

Hisoka gets up and pushes Yuichi. Yuichi falls onto the floor with Harue on top of him.

"That's it!" Hisoka yells, "I'm not putting up with this anymore! Yuichi we are over!"

Hisoka rushes out of the women's restroom.

"Wait Hisoka!" Yuichi shouts.

"Leave me the fuck alone you piece of shit!" Hisoka snaps.

Hisoka walks down the hallway as Yuichi watches her. Harue is released from Yuichi's grip.

"I'm sorry," Harue apologizes, "I couldn't let her get away with ruining your life."

Yuichi angrily looks at Harue and raises his hand. Harue flinches at Yuichi. Yuichi remembers seeing Akira badly hurt from when she was attacked by Fuyuki so he lowers his hand. Yuichi stands up and looks down at Harue. Harue looks up at Yuichi scared.

"Harue from this moment on stay away from me," Yuichi says.

Yuichi walks away. Harue goes to stop him as she begins to cry.

"No please don't leave me!" Harue cries, "I can't lose you!"

Yuichi ignores Harue and continues in the opposite direction Hisoka went. Harue sits down and cries against the wall.

"Yuichi!" Harue cries, "I'm so sorry!"

Otome wakes up in the restroom and looks around. Otome hears someone crying outside and sees Harue. Otome becomes angry and kicks Harue in the stomach.

"I'm gonna make you regret everything you did!" Otome shouts.

Otome keeps kicking Harue in the stomach until the bell rings.

"You're lucky," Otome says.

Otome walks away as Harue cries while holding her stomach.

"Just kill me!" Harue cries.


	15. Chapter 15

Days go by and Yuichi avoids Harue while noticing Eiichi and Akira. Harue sadly deals with it but when she is alone she bursts into tears all the time. November fifteen comes and Yuichi is still ignoring Harue. On the roof of the school Eiichi calls up Yuichi. Yuichi arrives on the roof.

"What is it that you needed to be alone with me?" Yuichi asks.

"It's about Harue," Eiichi replies, "Why are you avoiding her. What happened between her, you, and Kazuno-chan?"

Yuichi looks down from the roof.

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Eiichi asks making a fist.

"Hisoka broke up with me because her and Harue got into a fight," Yuichi responds, "The reason I'm avoiding Harue is because I went to hit her and I fear I'll do it again if she irritates me."

Eiichi sighs as he walks towards Yuichi.

"Listen bro," Eiichi says, "You shouldn't avoid her. She rather you hit her than thing she doesn't exist."

"That's not right," Yuichi says, "I can't ever hit Harue."

"I know that but Harue feels dead without you in her life," Eiichi says, "She's in love with you. You not being around is like her not having a meaning to live. I'm afraid if this keeps going on she'll try hurting herself."

"No," Yuichi says with fear.

"Yeah," Eiichi says, "So please just talk to her."

Akira comes onto the roof. Yuichi looks and see Akira. Akira goes to Yuichi and slaps him across the face. Akira is in tears as Yuichi holds his face.

"You idiot! Akira shouts, "How can you keep doing this to Harue! She told me everything that happened and why she did what she did! It's all my fault!"

"What do you mean?" Yuichi asks.

"I told Harue about July seventeenth," Akira replies.

"You remember?" Eiichi questions.

"Yes I remember why I tried committing suicide!" Akira shouts, "It's because of Kazuno-chan! She threatened to ruin you two's life! I couldn't let that happen so I did what she told me to do. I tried killing myself so you two can live peacefully!"

"Are you stupid?" Yuichi asks, "Why would you do something so irresponsible?"

"Because I love both of you so much!" Akira cries, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you have a record for something you didn't do! You didn't kill Fuyuki!"

Yuichi and Eiichi look at Akira and make fists.

"That bitch," Yuichi says, "She used my sister and me and for what?"

"She's a twisted shit," Eiichi says, "She is related to Akiyo-san."

Yuichi slams his fist in the ground.

"That fucking whore!" Yuichi shouts.

Eiichi puts his hand on Yuichi's shoulder.

"Enough," Eiichi says, "You need to calm Akira down and…"

"Go apologize to Harue," Yuichi finishes.

Yuichi stands up and hugs Akira.

"It's all right now," Yuichi says, "Stop the waterworks."

Akira soon stops crying.

"Promise me that you'll never abandon Harue ever again," Akira says.

Yuichi stops hugging Akira and wipes her tears.

"I promise you," Yuichi admits.

Yuichi heads for the door.

"Eiichi keep my sister company!" Yuichi shouts.

"Sure thing bro," Eiichi smiles.

Yuichi heads down from the roof as Eiichi wraps his arm around Akira.

"Thanks for knocking sense into that big oaf," Eiichi says.

"Any time," Akira smiles.

Yuichi rushes through the school looking all over for Harue. Yuichi ends up running into Hisoka and Otome.

"Well if it isn't the little trashy half and half," Otome smirks.

"What do you want?" Hisoka asks.

"Where is Harue?" Yuichi replies.

"Hopefully she killed herself," Hisoka laughs.

Yuichi glares at Otome and Hisoka as they laugh and then rushes off.

"What a loser," Otome says.

"Yeah," Hisoka smiles.

Yuichi sees an eraser on the ground and so he tosses it back. The eraser flies and hits Hisoka in the face.

"Leaving stuff on the floor is dangerous," Yuichi laughs.

Yuichi rushes around and eventually finds Harue. Harue is alone in the usual spot. She is holding her knees while crying. Yuichi smiles as he sees Harue.

"Harue!" Yuichi blurts.

Harue flinches and then sees Yuichi.

"Yuichi?" Harue questions, "I must be dreaming. Yuichi hates me. Why would he come see me?"

Yuichi becomes hurt and then rushes to Harue and hugs her.

"Harue!" Yuichi cries.

Harue snaps out of it and notices Yuichi hugging her.

"Yuichi?" Harue questions, "Yuichi!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuichi shouts, "I'm sorry for avoiding you all this time!"

Harue and Yuichi cry together while hugging.

"Yuichi!" Harue cries.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Yuichi cries.

"Yuichi!" Harue cries.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise!" Yuichi cries.

"Yuichi!" Harue cries.

"Harue!" Yuichi cries.

From the roof Eiichi and Akira smile as they see Yuichi and Harue together.

"If it isn't me just thinking this but they sure would make a cute couple," Eiichi smiles.

"They sure would," Akira smiles laying her head on Eiichi.

"Maybe," Eiichi says.

"Maybe?" Akira questions.

"Maybe this is their destiny," Eiichi replies.

"Destiny?" Akira questions.

"To go through this struggle and then confess their feelings for each other," Eiichi explains.

"You really believe that?" Akira asks looking at Eiichi.

"Of course," Eiichi replies looking into Akira's eyes.

"Yuichi!" Harue cries.

Yuichi looks into Harue's face.

"Will you forgive me?" Yuichi asks.

"Yes!" Harue cries.

Yuichi smiles as he wipes Harue's tears. Yuichi hugs Harue.

"Stop crying," Yuichi says, "I have something else I need to tell you."

Akira and Eiichi watch Yuichi and Harue. Harue stops crying. Yuichi stares into Harue's eyes as tears starting forming.

"If you cry I'll cry too silly," Harue smiles.

Yuichi wipes his eyes.

"Harue!" Yuichi shouts.

"Yes?" Harue questions.

"I-I-I…" Yuichi goes to respond.

Akira starts tearing up.

"It's time," Eiichi says.

Akira nods her head in agreement.

"I love you Harue!" Yuichi shouts.

Harue tears up and smiles.

"I love you too Yuichi!" Harue cries.

Yuichi moves in and kisses Harue on the lips. Eiichi grabs the fence of the school roof. Akira is now crying.

"About time baka," Yuichi smiles, "Baka!"

Hisoka and Otome look out the window and glare.

"Two idiots together," Otome says.

"I can't believe I even let that idiot take my virginity," Hisoka says.

"I know," Otome says, "I feel bad for you."

"You know?" Hisoka questions.

Hisoka and Otome laugh together as they walk down the hall. Harue and Yuichi finish kissing after minutes and then hug.

"Thank you for coming back to me," Harue says, "It means the world to me."

"Anything for you," Yuichi says.

"Maybe is now a most defiant," Eiichi smiles.

"Yep," Akira smiles, "I guess this is what they call love."

Eiichi shakes his head.

"Thank you Yuichi," Eiichi thinks, "You are the only one meant for Harue. My imouto."

Eiichi has tears flowing down his face.

"Eiichi are you crying?" Akira asks.

"No it's just raining," Eiichi replies.

Eiichi looks up to the cloudless sky as he cries. Akira smiles and places her head on Eiichi.

"Yes it is," Akira cries.

Yuichi gets up from his knees and holds out his hand. Harue happily takes Yuichi's hand and is helped up. Yuichi and Harue look up and see Akira and Eiichi on the roof. Eiichi puts a thumb up as Akira waves. Yuichi and Harue smile.

"About time baka!" Akira shouts.

Yuichi smiles as Harue giggles.

"I know," Yuichi says, "It's been too long."

Yuichi wraps his arm around Harue's waist.

"Now it's your turn!" Harue shouts, "Time to get a boyfriend!"

Akira blushes which causes Eiichi to laugh.

"Hey Harue!" Yuichi shouts.

"Yeah?" Eiichi questions.

"Would you take my imouto as your girlfriend?" Yuichi asks.

Eiichi blushes now. Both Harue and Yuichi bust out laughing.

"Baka!" Akira shouts, "Baka, baka, baka!"

Eiichi and Akira look at each other and blush.

"That idiot," Eiichi says rubbing his noses.

"Yeah," Akira blushes.

"Shall we go down to them?" Eiichi asks.

"Yes," Akira replies.

Eiichi and Akira leave the school roof and head down to meet up with Yuichi and Harue.


	16. Chapter 16

December third, Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue are heading into school together. The four switch their shoes and then head for their classroom. Yuichi and Harue are holding hands up to class.

"You two are sure lovey-dovey this morning like every other morning," Eiichi smiles.

"Urusei!" Harue says.

"Aw is the little Harue embarrassed?" Eiichi laughs.

"Urusei, urusei, urusei!" Harue shouts.

Eiichi, Yuichi, and Akira laugh as Harue blushes. The four head into class. While heading into the room Akira gets hit in the head with a flying book.

"Don't fuck with me!" Hisoka shouts.

The book hits Akira's head causing her to fall and crack her head on the ground.

"Akira!" Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue shout.

Akira's body becomes stiff as everyone in the class notices Akira on the ground.

"Oh shit," Hisoka says.

"Akira!" Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue shout.

Later that day, Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue arrive at the Tamagawa Hospital. Yuichi notices the old man from when Akira was in the hospital during her coma.

"Ojii-chan," Yuichi smiles.

"Well it's been awhile sonny," the old man says.

"Look at that Akio Furukawa-san," the nurse says, "Your friend is back."

Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue stop and see sixty-six year old, Akio Furukawa and forty-seven year old Ryou Hiiragi.

"Furukawa-san so how is your checkup going?" Yuichi asks.

"It's going good," Akio replies, "My wife Sanae should now stop crying. I also can't worry my daughter and granddaughter. I'm only sixty-six still!"

Yuichi smiles at Akio.

"Stop pushing yourself so hard," Yuichi says, "You shouldn't have to come here at such a long age."

"Yes," Ryou responds, "I completely agree with you. Sixty-six is far too young to have to be in a hospital for six months. But today he will be discharged for good health."

"That's good to hear," Harue smiles, "Being away from family for so long isn't fun."

"It sure ain't especially with an adorable granddaughter," Akio says, "I can't have her getting a married to some guy I barely even met yet either!"

Eiichi laughs as do Yuichi, Ryou, and Harue.

"So I hear your sister is back in this hospital?" Akio questions, "What happened?"

"She hit her head on the ground at school," Yuichi replies.

"Well I pray she gets better before Christmas," Akio says, "Can't have her missing out now can we?"

"No sir," Yuichi smiles.

"Well we should be going," Akio says, "Can't keep my family waiting any longer now."

"Take care," Yuichi says.

"You too sonny," Akio says.

Akio and Ryou walk down the hall and towards the exit of Tamagawa Hospital. Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi are now heading for Akira's room.

"Akio Furukawa?" Eiichi questions, "His name sounds familiar for some reason."

"Now that you mention it, it does doesn't it?" Harue asks.

"He was an actor," Yuichi replies, "He quit to raise his daughter Nagisa. Now he is a baker with his wife."

"That's sweet," Harue smiles, "He put his daughter before his work."

"That's what fathers should do," Eiichi says annoyed.

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi arrive to Akira's room. Inside Minami is checking on Akira.

"What's her condition Mom?" Yuichi asks.

"She's just knocked out right now," Minami replies, "The doctor said that we shouldn't have to worry about her going back into a coma but she should have amnesia again."

"So she won't remember anything from today?" Eiichi asks.

"No," Minami replies.

"Anterograde amnesia," the doctor mentions walking into the room, "It's an amnesia in which a loss of the ability to create new memories after the event that caused the amnesia, leading to a partial or complete inability to recall the recent past, while long-term memories from before the event remain intact happens."

"Say what?" Eiichi questions.

"Basically what you said earlier," the doctor replies.

"How long will this last?" Harue asks.

"Anywhere from a few days to months," the doctor replies.

"All signs of her are good," Minami says.

"Good," the doctor says, "It's sad seeing you daughter back in here."

"Yeah I know," Minami frowns.

Akira starts waking up and sees everyone.

"Where am I?" Akira questions.

"You're in the hospital," the doctor says, "It is now five in the afternoon. You hit your head off the ground at school and blacked out."

"It can't be five," Akira denies, "It's only seven-thirty in the morning."

"I'm sorry but what the doctor is saying is true," Minami responds.

"Okaasan that's a lie!" Akira snaps, "It's only seven-thirty."

"Akira don't yell at Mom!" Yuichi states, "Neither are lying!"

"Usoda!" Akira shouts, "It's only seven-thirty in the morning."

Akira grabs her head and starts experiencing major pains. Akira screams in pain.

"Akira!" Minami worries.

"We need to check her right away!" the doctor shouts, "Kids you should leave the room for now."

Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue exit the room and head for the waiting room. After a while of waiting Minami comes to the waiting room crying with the doctor. Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue get upset stomachs.

"I'm sorry to say this but Akira Jeffcoat-chan has major brain damage from this fall that will most likely take her life before New Year's," the doctor announces.

Harue starts crying right away as Eiichi and Yuichi are in shock.

"How can this be?" Yuichi questions shocked.

"The fall caused major damage to her brain and since she already had amnesia and was in a coma because of her suicidal attempt the brain can't function how it needs to," the doctor responds.

"That doesn't fucking make sense!" Yuichi snaps, "My sister can't die!"

"I'm sorry," the doctor frowns.

Yuichi drops to his knees in shock.

"Can we go see her?" Eiichi asks.

"Please do," the doctor replies, "She needs you three right now."

Harue helps Yuichi up and with Eiichi they head into Akira's room. In the room Akira is laying down.

"Hey," Akira smiles, "I guess you heard."

Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue start to cry.

"Don't cry over me," Akira says, "You three need to live on. Please for me."

"But Akira you are still young," Harue mentions.

"The good die young," Akira smiles.

"Don't say that!" Yuichi snaps, "You can't die. I won't let you leave me alone!"

Akira smiles at Yuichi.

"Thank you for being a great onii-chan," Akira smiles, "I cherish every day we have spent together."

"There will be many more days," Eiichi says, "This is all just a false accusation. You're going to live. We are going to graduate together. I swear it!"

Akira smiles at Eiichi.

"Thank you but I know the truth," Akira frowns, "I won't live past New Year's. This is the last year of my life. I will die at age sixteen without ever having a boyfriend. I'm okay with this because I have three important people I love with all my heart. Onii-chan, Eiichi, and Harue."

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi walk over to Akira.

"Please don't go," Harue frowns, "It won't be the same with you gone."

"I know and I apologize," Akira says, "But it's my time."

Yuichi stays silent so he can fight his tears. Eiichi and Harue are also crying but they aren't stopping them.

"Before that how about you get yourself a boyfriend so you won't die regretting not being able to fall in love," Yuichi says.

"That wouldn't be far to him though," Akira mentions.

"It wouldn't bother me," Eiichi admits, "Akira how about we go on a date Christmas Eve so we can spend together during Christmas. I know it's selfish of me to keep you from your family during that time but I want to make the date a day you won't ever forget."

Akira smiles at Eiichi.

"Sure thing," Akira says, "I'd love to date you."

Eiichi smiles as he moves Akira's hair from her eyes.

"Then it's a date," Eiichi smiles.

"Yes," Akira smiles.

Later that night Akira and Yuichi have a dream. They are in "Another World" in their casual clothes instead of pajamas. Akira and Yuichi are together.

"This is like that video game Kingdom Hearts," Yuichi laughs.

"I know," Akira laughs, "This can be fun onii-chan."

From out of nowhere Akira is attacked by these monsters.

"Akira!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi rushes for Akira but is knocked back by the monsters. The monsters attack Akira destroying her clothes. From behind Yuichi comes Stephen, Minami, forty-two year old Kenneth Cosimo Cravotta, fifty-one year old Robert Michael Letham, forty-nine year old Trisha Letham, fifty-nine year old Timothy James Savinda, forty-five year old Rick Wood, fifty-six year old Dan Weissert, and forty-two year old Chase Mosesman. All of them are in magical clothes with weird looking swords. Swords that look like keys. Stephen and Minami have red and black flame design outfits. Kenny has a blue and black star tribal outfit, Rob has a black and red skull designed outfit, Trisha has a pink and black flower design outfit, Tim has a black and white cross designed outfit, Rick has a purple and black skull designed outfit, Dan has a black and red skull designed outfit, and Chase has an orange and black flame designed outfit. Stephen slashes at the monster with the others. Minami grabs Akira and hands her over to Yuichi. Yuichi notices Akira naked so he puts his jacket over her. Stephen and the team wipe out all of the monsters. Once all the monsters have been defeated, Stephen and the team turn to Yuichi.

"What the hell is going on?" Yuichi asks.

"This is the 'Another World,'" Stephen replies, "This is the dream cursed dream world that we all have been through. It's hell."

"'Another World?'" Yuichi questions, "So this is just like Kingdom Hearts?"

"You could say that," Rob mentions, "But right now that doesn't matter. The 'Nothingness' have finally begun their attack."

"Cousin Rob?" Yuichi questions, "What is this 'Nothingness' and what do they want?"

"They want to destroy love," Kenny replies.

"Uncle Kenny!" Yuichi says, "Destroy love? God what the hell is with this dream?"

"This all will be confusing but let us explain," Tim responds.

"Let's start from the very beginning," Stephen explains, "This all started back during mine and Minami's college years. 2012, Minami and me have started having dreams of the 'Another Side' along with my side of the family. Minami was dragged into it because of my love for her. Back then our enemy was the 'Darkness' instead of the 'Nothingness.' The 'Darkness' also had the same goal: to destroy love. So they kidnapped Minami from me. With the help of everyone hear we traveled throughout 'Another World' facing many of the 'Darkness' and coming across many cities where there was also a big boss 'Darkness.' Eventually we reached a castle where the 'Darkness' had taken Minami. We all fault the lord of 'Darkness' and defeated him. With his defeat the others including Minami where stopped from having this dream but I continued. I was sent to another castle where I met the 'Nothingness' who were formed from the 'Darkness.' At this castle they tried removing my memory of Minami to destroy my love so they can learn how to completely destroy love just like the 'Darkness' tried."

Yuichi stares at Stephen totally not amused.


	17. Chapter 17

December twenty-fourth, today is the date of Akira and Eiichi. It is now eleven in the morning, Akira has been allowed to have this date. Eiichi has picked Akira from the hospital. Akira is in a suit while Minami is dressed in a white dress.

"You do realize this is a date and not a wedding?" Eiichi questions.

"Oh be quiet," Akira blushes, "I didn't know what to wear."

Eiichi smiles at Akira.

"So what are we doing today?" Akira asks.

"We have a tight schedule so first thing we need to do is have lunch at a café," Eiichi replies, "Your brother and Harue helped up to set today's date since they are also going on a date today."

"I figured as much," Akira responds, "They are boyfriend and girlfriend after all."

"Yeah so how are you feeling right now?" Eiichi asks.

"Good," Akira smiles.

"Then let's head to that café," Eiichi smiles.

Arm in arm, Eiichi and Akira walk from the hospital to the café. At the café, the two order a Christmas special dinner for couples. The two begin eating together.

"Wow this is much better than anything I can do," Akira states.

"You're cooking is pretty good," Eiichi admits, "Isn't Harue teaching you?"

"Yes she is and she has taught me a lot," Akira smiles.

"How about you cooking for me one of these days?" Eiichi questions.

"Sure thing but once I get released from the hospital," Akira smiles.

"Yeah," Eiichi concludes.

Eiichi and Akira continue eating and by one the two head for the movie theatre.

"A romantic movie?" Eiichi asks.

"Hell no," Akira replies, "Let's see this comedy."

"I think I can fall for you," Eiichi says.

"Baka!" Akira blushes.

Akira and Eiichi head into the theatre and watch the Christmas comedy.

"American movies sure are funny," Eiichi whispers.

"I know," Akira agrees, "I can understand what they are saying but the subtitles make it funny because they aren't truly correct."

"Must be nice having an American father," Eiichi says.

"Sometimes," Akira responds, "I use to be made fun of for being half Japanese and half American."

"Your onii-chan stuck up for you," Eiichi smiles, "He told me all about it."

"I figured as much since we all went to kindergarten together," Akira says, "We been together for most of our lives."

"Maybe we are soul mates just like Yuichi and Harue are," Eiichi announces.

"Baka!" Akira blushes.

"That's twice I get called stupid today," Eiichi says, "Well so far this date is going good."

"Shut up and watch the movie," Akira says.

Akira and Eiichi finish watching the movie and then the two exit the movie theatre by two-thirty.

"Where is our next stop?" Akira asks.

"We're going shopping until five," Eiichi replies, "You're gonna pick out a Christmas gift for yourself and I'll be buying."

"Really?" Akira questions.

"Of course," Eiichi smiles.

Akira smiles big at Eiichi.

"Well than what are we waiting for?" Akira asks, "Let's go!"

Akira grabs Eiichi's hand and drags him along to the nearby shops. Akira and Eiichi head into a clothing shop. Akira checks out some clothes and tries them on having Eiichi judge them. After picking an outfit, Eiichi pays for it and then the two go to a jewelry store.

"I know this will supposedly be her last Christmas but I rather it not be," Eiichi thinks, "She's an angel. She doesn't need to die young."

Akira flashes off a necklace.

"So how does it look?" Akira asks.

"Beautiful," Eiichi replies, "Or maybe I should say you make it beautiful."

Akira blushes at Eiichi.

"Thank you Eiichi," Akira smiles.

"Wow I didn't get called baka for once," Eiichi laughs.

Eiichi pays for the necklace and puts it on Akira.

"We have an hour before five so let's get to that restaurant I made reservations for," Eiichi says.

"Reservations?" Akira questions, "Is this place expensive?"

"Well sort of but that doesn't matter," Eiichi responds, "What matters most is that you are having a good time."

"What about you?" Akira asks, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes I am," Eiichi replies.

"That's good," Akira smiles.

Akira and Eiichi walk hand in hand to the fancy restaurant and are seated right away.

"Wow," Akira says, "This place is beautiful. I wonder how good the food is."

"Harue told me the food was excellent," Eiichi says, "Yuichi took her to this restaurant back on their first date."

"Oh really?" Akira questions, "Well if she says it's great than it has to be."

The two place their orders and within twenty minutes or so their food arrives.

"Let's see how it tastes," Eiichi says.

Eiichi cuts his steak and eats it while Akira eats the lobster she got.

"Words won't even describe how amazing this is," Akira admits.

"Wow," Eiichi says, "I don't even know what to say about this steak."

Akira smiles at Eiichi.

"Thank you for bring me here," Akira thanks.

"You're welcome my princess," Eiichi smiles.

Akira blushes and then the two continue to eat their dinner. Around six-thirty the two leave the fancy restaurant and now are walking around checking out the decorations.

"What do couples do now?" Akira asks.

"That's something we shouldn't be thinking about," Eiichi replies.

"How come?" Akira questions.

"Christmas is different in Japan than it is in the states," Eiichi responds.

"Oh yeah," Akira smiles, "I forget. In Japan, Christmas is mostly about romance instead of family and couples usually go to love hotels and stuff."

"Yeah so how about we…" Eiichi goes to say.

"Go to a love hotel," Akira says sticking her tongue out.

"What?" Eiichi blushes, "You're joking!"

"I'm being serious," Akira smiles, "Please do this for me. Who knows when I will pass?"

Eiichi looks down and then nods his head.

"Fine but I may be joining you if your brother finds out about this," Eiichi says.

Eiichi takes Akira's hand and the two head for a love hotel. Eiichi picks a room and then the two head into that room.

"We really are in a love hotel," Eiichi blushes.

Akira pushes Eiichi onto the bed and then saddles him.

"Akira?" Eiichi questions.

"Don't be embarrassed," Akira responds, "It will make me embarrassed too."

Akira unbuttons Eiichi's shirt and takes it off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eiichi asks.

"Yes," Akira replies, "I want to have sex with you."

Akira and Eiichi strip naked and then start making out.

"This may be the last time I can feel warmth from another human," Akira thinks, "This will hurt you when I die Eiichi but I want my last days be happy ones with you and I want you to be able to remember me for all I am."

Akira is now laying down on the bed. Eiichi stares at Akira's naked body.

"Don't stare for so long," Akira blushes, "You'll embarrass me."

Eiichi grabs his penis and rubs it against Akira's vagina.

"Are you really sure you want this?" Eiichi asks.

"Yes," Akira replies, "I want my Christmas gift to be your body."

Eiichi smiles and then sticks his penis into Akira's vagina. Akira makes a painful face.

"Are you alright?" Eiichi asks.

"I'm fine," Akira replies, "Please continue."

Akira sticks his penis deeper into Akira and then starts thrusting in and out of her.

"I'm really having sex with Akira," Eiichi thinks, "And she's enjoying it."

Akira wraps her arms around Eiichi's neck and makes out with him while Eiichi thrusts in and out of Akira.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Akira thinks, "But please love me this moment."

Akira moans out loud from the pleasure.

"Eiichi!" Akira moans, "That's the spot!"

Yuichi continues to thrust Akira.

"Yes Eiichi!" Akira moans, "Make love to me!"

Eiichi laughs as he makes love to Akira. Eiichi starts sucking on Akira's nipples to keep him from laughing. This pleasure causes Akira to moan even more.

"That feels so amazing Eiichi!" Akira moans, "Don't stop. Please don't stop!"

Eiichi and Akira continue to have sex. Soon it becomes Christmas Day, midnight. After about hours of continuous sex, the two take a shower together and then leave the love hotel. When they exit the love hotel they see Yuichi and Harue. Harue and Akira blush as Yuichi glares at Eiichi.

"Shit looks like I'm dead," Eiichi thinks.

Yuichi smiles at Eiichi and Akira.

"How was your date?" Yuichi asks.

"Amazing!" Akira replies happily, "Eiichi is the best!"

"I'm not asking how he is in bed," Yuichi blushes.

"Baka!" Akira blushes.

The four laugh.

"Merry Christmas," the four say to each other.

Around two in the morning Akira and Yuichi are fast asleep and their "Another World" dream continues from where it stopped. In the "Another World," Akira is still knocked out on Yuichi's lap. Some more of the "Nothingness" appear and attack Stephen's group.

"Persistent bastards," Stephen says.

Stephen and his team fight the "Nothingness." Akira starts waking up and sees Stephen having his sword stuck into the ground. Stephen slams his foot into the ground releasing the sword. Stephen now kicks the sword sending it flying towards the "Nothingness" finishing the rest of them off.

"Amazing," Akira smiles, "Otousan is badass."

Yuichi sees Akira awake.

"Are you all right?" Yuichi asks.

"I'm fine," Akira replies sitting up, "Why is our family here?"

"The 'Nothingness,'" Minami responds.

"'Nothingness?'" Akira questions.


	18. Another World 1

"The Nothingness are a group that were formed by the Darkness," Stephen explains, "Both the Darkness and Nothingness are set out to destroy love. The Darkness however, were defeated by us back when Minami and I were in college. I first discovered about the Nothingness back after defeating the Darkness. The Nothing and Darkness have these lackeys that look like monsters. The main group or 'Organization' take on human forms. For the Darkness they look like a human's shadow but for the Nothingness they take on a human's form with a black jacket covering their whole body. To make things simple just think of this as a dream of Kingdom Hearts so I don't have to go into greater detail."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Akira questions, "But how come we are all having this dream together?"

"That's a question we want answered and only the Organization of Nothing, which is the main group, will tell us," Stephen responds.

Another horde of Nothingness monsters appear and attack the team. They separate everyone from Akira and then kidnap her.

"Akira!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi goes to get Akira back but is knocked back. Yuichi flies into Stephen's arms. Akira disappears into nothingness with the monsters.

"Shit!" Stephen shouts, "We need to track where they are going! Cuz!"

"On it," Rob smiles.

Rob casts a dark magic spell to trace where the monsters are going.

"They are going to some huge castle far off from where we are," Rob explains.

"The Darkness Castle?" Minami questions.

"No it's much bigger and designed nothing like that Darkness's gothic castle," Rob responds.

"Well at least we don't have to go through all these 'cities' to get to this castle right?" Rick questions.

"No but first we need to train Yuichi," Dan mentions, "Yuichi and Akira have never had this dream before so they will need practice fighting so they can help us defeat the Organization and Nothingness monsters."

"Why us?" Yuichi questions.

"I've been wondering that since 2012," Kenny answers.

Ten in the morning on December twenty-fifth, Christmas Day, Yuichi and his family are called to the hospital. The three are now inside Akira's room. Akira is hooked up to machines.

"What happened doctor?" Minami asks.

"Akira has slipped into a coma!" the doctor replies.

Minami starts getting to work as Akira's personal nurse.

"How can this be?" Yuichi asks.

"It's probably because of that dream we've been having," Stephen replies.

"Seriously?" Yuichi questions, "That can be true."

"It is," Stephen whispers, "Minami was put into the hospital too during college when she was kidnapped from the Darkness."

"Shit," Yuichi mumbles, "So what are we gonna do?"

"We are gonna have to fight the Nothingness and the Organization to get Akira back and when that happens Akira should recover from her so called 'brain damage,'" Stephen replies.

"Seriously?" Yuichi questions.

Stephen nods his head. Rushing into the room are Eiichi and Harue.

"Akira!" Eiichi shouts.

Eiichi and Harue see Akira hooked up to many machines. Eiichi drops to his knees so Yuichi grasps Harue to keep her up.

"How could this of happened?" Eiichi questions, "Is it my fault for taking her out on that date yesterday?"

"It's not your fault," Minami responds, "If of all things you made Akira happy enough to fight."

Eiichi smiles and looks at Akira.

"I hope," Eiichi says with tears falling down his face.

"I'm not sure when she will wake up from her coma this time or if she ever will," the doctor explains, "You are should visit her as much as you can in case she will never wake up."

The five look down at the floor.

"All right," Minami says, "But she will most defiantly wake up."

Minami puts on a big smile which cheers the others up. Later that night in the Another World, Stephen, Yuichi, Rob, Rick, Dan, Tim, Trisha, Kenny, and Chase appear.

"Where's Minami?" Trisha asks.

"She's with Akira in the real world to keep her body healthy while she's in a coma," Stephen replies, "She may actually appear next to Akira's body in this world when she fall asleep. I can't guarantee it though."

"Let's begin my training," Yuichi says, "I want to get this done as fast as we can so we can get Akira and have her wake up from her coma. Though I still can't believe these damn dreams have been causing this."

"It's hard to believe it but it's the truth," Tim says, "Minami was also put into a coma after just collapsing from overexerting herself from college and work."

Yuichi takes a deep breath.

"Let's do this," Yuichi says with a straight face.

Rob casts a spell on Yuichi giving him a magical outfit. Yuichi gets a yellow and black lightning designed outfit. Rob now tosses Yuichi one of his swords.

"What's this?" Yuichi asks holding the sword.

"It's the only weapon that can defeat the Darkness and Nothingness," Rob replies, "Keyblades you can call them but that can cause a copy right issue with this if we actually use that."

"How about calling them just katanas?" Yuichi questions.

"Good enough for me," Dan responds.

"Each katana has their own name," Rob explains, "Mine is called the Ultimate Weapon. Stephen has the Bonded Flames and Carnage Flare. I gave you the Halloween Nightmare. Your mother, Minami, has the Angel Wing. Chase has the Fatal Blow. Tim has the Dark Reaper. Rick has the Earth's End. Trisha has the Ultimate Crown. Kenny has the Chaos Bringer. Lastly we have Dan with the Obliterator."

"How come Dad has two?" Yuichi questions.

"That's just how we trained himself," Chase says, "He likes to be the badass out of all of us. He is also much stronger and more experienced with all of this."

"Chase I think you two should join bodies now," Kenny says, "Stephen only is at full strength when his Nobody, you, is part of him."

"Nobody?" Yuichi questions.

"I got myself a Nothingness called a Nobody back when I entered the Organization's first castle," Stephen responds, "Forgotten Castle."

Chase and Stephen join bodies. Stephen keeps his same look and weapons but his strength and abilities increase.

"Does anyone else have a Nobody?" Yuichi asks.

"You're mother does," Trisha replies, "Christina is her Nobody but they always stay in one body. Chase is a stubborn bastard and wants to be his own separate body."

"Enough of this chit chat," Tim interrupts, "We need to train Yuichi so we can save Akira from the Organization. Dan and Rob you'll need to teach him about magic while Stephen and Kenny will need to teach them about fighting. Let's get going!"

The first week of training is magic. Dan and Rob teach Yuichi all about magic. The elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. All sorts of magic spells: healing, poisoning, resurrection, mind control, telepathy, levitation, and much, much more. Out of all the magic, Yuichi masters the lightning magic the fastest.

"So you go for the element the Fire can use?" Rob questions, "Lightning. Suites your outfit perfectly if I do say so myself."

"It's been one week," Dan says, "How would you grade yourself on your magic ability?"

"About a C?" Yuichi questions, "It's good knowing magic but I rather use my own strength when fighting the Organization and Nothingness."

"He surely is your child bro," Kenny laughs.

"Yeah," Stephen laughs.

Kenny and Stephen step forward.

"Well if you honestly feel like you are ready for your next stage of training then your father and I will be more than happy to make you stronger at fighting," Kenny states, "Our training won't be as easy as the magic because you'll need physical strength more than anything."

Yuichi looks at both Stephen and Kenny with a straight face.

"I'm ready," Yuichi says.

Stephen and Kenny both smirk. Dan and Rob head back to Tim, Rick, and Trisha.

"He defiantly wants to get his sister back," Rick says, "Just as much as Stephen wanted to get Minami back and almost as much as Rob wanting to get us three back."

"Thanks to Stephen," Trisha adds, "Rob was able to get us three back and keep Tim from joining the Darkness."

"I remember that," Tim laughs, "Such a pain."

Stephen and Kenny summon their katana. Yuichi does the same.

"I will only use my one katana to make this fair," Stephen says, "I already mastered the two sword technique. It isn't easy so don't attempt to do it. If you die here, you die in the real world too."

Yuichi nods his head.

"The first thing we will test you is how to properly hold your weapon," Kenny states.

Kenny walks over to Yuichi. Stephen positions himself and the katana.

"That is how you properly hold it," Kenny explains, "You are protecting yourself and keeping your balance. You lose either one and you are dead. Now this is how you do it."

Kenny helps position Yuichi and the katana.

"Wow this is an awkward stance," Yuichi says.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Stephen laughs, "It's a bigger pain with two katana though."

"How can that be?" Yuichi asks, "You got two katana protecting yourself."

"Yes but if you don't position them right you won't be able to fight with both," Stephen replies, "You'll end up hitting the other with the one."

"And that's why we are starting you out with just one," Kenny explains, "Stephen is the only one with the patients to use two katana."

"Dad having patients?" Yuichi questions.

"I know it's hard to believe isn't it?" Rob laughs.

"Shut up," Stephen glares.

"Okay we will practice this stance for another day," Kenny mentions, "Today is January second so by January fourth you should have this stance down perfectly."

"I can't believe this all started on December twenty-fourth," Yuichi says.

"More like the twenty-fifth but whatever," Stephen smirks.

After one more day of training with the stance it becomes January fourth. The whole gang appears at the usual city in Another World.

"What is this city even called?" Yuichi asks, "I've been here for a week and don't even know."

"It's called Twilight City," Dan replies, "It's in between Light and Dark."

"Day and Night," Rob corrects.

Stephen and Kenny step forth to Yuichi.

"Today is when we will start teaching you how to defend yourself," Stephen explains, "Next week we will teach you how to attack."

"All right," Yuichi smirks, "I'm ready."

"Excellent," Kenny smirks.

Kenny strikes at Yuichi. Yuichi blocks the attack.

"Very good for a beginner but how long can you keep this up?" Kenny questions.

Kenny keeps striking Yuichi. Yuichi keeps blocking until Yuichi drops to one knee.

"With this training your stamina will get better," Stephen says.

Kenny helps Yuichi up.

"Wanna keep going?" Kenny asks.

"Yes!" Yuichi shouts.

Kenny smiles and then continues to strike Yuichi in which Yuichi defends himself. Stephen and the others watch Yuichi closely.

"He sure has some skill," Trisha says.

"I'm impressed," Tim admits, "Never expected him to have this much skill in both magic and fighting."


	19. Another World 2

The dream of January seventeenth, 2033, Yuichi and the others appear in Twilight City of Another World.

"Since December twenty-fifth you have been trained in both magic and fighting," Stephen says, "We have taught you how to defend and attack with the two skills and how to use them together when fighting. You have successfully shown us you are ready to take on the Organization and Nothingness. From this point on you are a Katana Master."

Stephen grinds his teeth.

"Dammit I wanted to say Keyblade Master so bad!" Stephen thinks.

Stephen clears his throat.

"The battles in our near future will be very difficult but with all of us working together we will be able to get Akira back from the Organization and stop them from destroying love," Stephen continues, "Today we will have Rob lead us to the castle that the Organization is staying at. Any questions?"

"How many are in this Organization?" Yuichi asks.

"Right now there are only six left," Stephen replies, "I took out the other seven back at Forgotten Castle."

"Organization THIRT…." Yuichi goes to say.

"Copyright!" Rob shouts.

"Now cuz locate the castle," Stephen says.

"The Organization Castle," Rob says, "Got it."

Rob uses his magic and locates the Organization Castle.

"Found it," Rob mentions.

Rob creates a portal to the Organization Castle's city.

"This is where the fight truly begins," Stephen says, "Let's go men!"

Stephen and his team head through the portal.

"The World That Never…" Yuichi goes to announce.

"Copyright!" Rob shouts.

"Enough of that!" Stephen yells.

"This city is called Never City," Dan explains, "A lame ass name but it prevents copyright like all the names for the katana and Twilight City."

"Is this ever gonna even reach the world?" Yuichi asks.

"Probably not but still," Stephen replies, "Anyway we need to get to that castle."

Stephen points at the Organization Castle.

"That's a far way to go," Yuichi says.

"Yes so be on your guard," Kenny states, "Who knows what types of monsters will appear."

Yuichi and the team advance through Never City. Around the first corner Darkness monsters appear.

"What the hell?" Tim questions.

Tim, Dan, Trisha, and Rick all start disappearing.

"What's going on?" Yuichi asks.

"Those four are being removed from the dream world!" Stephen replies, "But why now?"

"Maybe we were only needed to train Yuichi," Dan responds, "Good luck and be safe!"

Dan, Trisha, Rick, and Tim all disappear from Another World.

"It's just us four now and we are surrounded by these Darkness monsters," Kenny explains.

"I thought you defeated these monsters before I was brought in this dream world," Chase says inside Stephen's head.

Stephen looks around.

"They are the weakest of the Darkness monsters," Stephen explains, "Shadows."

"All right let's clear our path to the Organization Castle!" Kenny shouts.

Kenny, Rob, Stephen, and Yuichi start slashing away at the Shadows and eventually reach a tower.

"Never Tower," Rob says, "The castle is just around this corner!"

The team rushes around the corner and sees Castle Organization straight ahead.

"There it is," Stephen glares, "Akira we're coming. Just hold on."

When the four head for Organization Castle they are stopped by an invisible wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenny asks.

A member of the Organization appears behind the group. Yuichi turns and sees the member.

"Crap!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi rushes for the member.

"No wait!" Stephen yells.

The member teleports Yuichi and himself to a different location. Yuichi and the Organization member appear on a stain glass platform. Yuichi summons his katana. The Organization member pulls out two normal katana and then dashes at Yuichi. The Organization member continuously strikes Yuichi which has Yuichi protect himself.

"This guy isn't even as strong as my uncle!" Yuichi thinks.

Yuichi pushes the Organization member back and strikes him down. The Organization member fades into nothingness.

"That was too easy," Yuichi smirks.

Yuichi teleports back to the Never Tower. Stephen, Kenny, and Rob rush to Yuichi.

"What the hell happened?" Rob asks, "Where is that member?"

"I defeated him," Yuichi replies, "He wasn't even as strong as Uncle Kenny."

Kenny smiles at Yuichi.

"Don't be so reckless," Stephen sighs, "I don't want to lose you."

Yuichi smiles at Stephen.

"All right let's get to the Never Castle," Stephen says.

"Changed the name didn't you?" Rob asks.

"That was its official name in the beginning," Stephen replies.

Yuichi and the team take the corner around Never Tower and head into Never Castle where the Darkness stop appearing.

"The Darkness creatures are gone so that means that the Nothingness creatures will be coming after us," Rob states.

The team heads onto an elevator that teleports the group to the next level. In this level the team rushes up a set of stairs to a large empty room.

"This looks like a room where training would go on," Kenny mentions.

"Bravo!" a voice shouts, "You four are really smart. Well maybe not."

Yuichi and the team look and see an Organization Member.

"Give Akira back!" Stephen shouts.

"Sorry not happening!" the Organization member yells.

The Organization member summons a magic gun and starts shooting at the team.

"Wow!" Rob shouts, "You can kill someone with that thing!"

"You're point?" the Organization member asks.

Stephen summons his second katana and whips the bullet back at the Organization Member. The Organization member is killed right away.

"His point was that you'll die yourself," Stephen smirks.

"That was so amazing Dad!" Yuichi shouts, "How did you do that?"

"Practice," Stephen replies.

"All right two Organization member have been taken down so we got four left," Kenny mentions, "Let's keep going to get Akira."

The team heads deeper into Never Castle and soon appears to a graveyard like room.

"What's with these thirteen tombstones?" Kenny asks.

"It's a graveyard for the Organization," Rob replies.

"No most likely these teleport you to each of the Organization's corridors," Chase tells Stephen.

"Why is one of them destroyed?" Yuichi asks.

"Chase was a member of the Organization but broke free," Stephen replies, "He's on our side so we only got three more members to defeat to get Akira back."

"Let's go in member ten's corridor," Kenny says.

The team heads through member ten's corridor and see him looking over the ledge of a slanted balcony.

"Looks like I was right," Member ten chuckles.

Member ten turns and faces the team.

"Let's make a bet," Member ten says, "If you can defeat me here I'll let you go on but if you don't you'll die here."

"We accept," Rob smirks.

"Excellent," Member ten smiles.

Member ten casts a spell on Stephen, Rob, and Kenny trapping them in cards.

"What did you do?" Yuichi asks.

"I'm just making this fight fair," Member ten replies.

Yuichi rushes towards Member ten and slashes but Member ten blocks the attack with a large card.

"Dammit!" Yuichi shouts.

"I won't be as easy to defeat like Member two," Member ten laughs.

Yuichi casts a fire spell burning the card and then casts a lightning spell shocking and paralyzing Member then.

"Sorry but I must defeat you to save my sister!" Yuichi shouts.

Yuichi slashes down on Member ten making him begin to fade.

"That was a surprise," Member ten smiles, "Good lucky fighting member seven and our leader."

Member ten fades away and so Stephen, Rob, and Kenny are released.

"What the hell is with us being kept out of these battles?" Kenny asks.

"Most likely because they know Yuichi isn't as strong as us," Stephen replies.

Yuichi turns to face the others.

"Member seven is next," Yuichi says.

The team exits the corridor of Member ten and heads into the corridor of Member seven. Member seven is starting up at the bright moon.

"So Member ten was defeated?" Member seven questions, "Then let's see if you can defeat me!"

Member seven summons a claymore.

"A Berserker type?" Kenny questions, "Leave this to me."

Kenny rushes towards Member seven and is trapped with Member seven in an invisible barrier.

"Good," Kenny smiles, "Now Yuichi can rest."

"Let's begin," Member seven smirks.

"Let's," Kenny smirks.

Kenny and Member seven go all out.

"Wow Uncle Kenny is impressive," Yuichi says, "He's able to keep up with Member seven."

"Kenny specializes in strength more than anything else," Rob explains, "I specialize in magic and you father specializes in everything. Rick has speed. Tim has illusions. Dan has magic. Trisha has space."

"There is so much to know," Yuichi says scratching his head, "My brain is gonna explode!"

Within minutes, Kenny defeats Member seven. The barrier fades away so Kenny turns to face the other three.

"The leader is the last one left," Kenny glares, "Let's end this and get Akira back."

Stephen and Yuichi nod their head. The four exit Member seven's corridor and then head through a large door. The team rushes up Never Castle and arrives at the very top. The team of four sees the Organization leader looking up at the blackish purple heart in the sky.

"Soon love will vanish from the Earth!" the Organization leader states, "First I must defeat your four now below and then kill the girl I have trapped."

"You mean this girl?" Minami questions.

The leader turns as do the team of four. Appearing at the very top of Never Castle is Minami holding Akira.

"Impossible!" the leader shouts.


	20. Another World 3

"With the Organization being distracted I was able to break Akira free," Minami smiles, "Those pathetic Nothingness guards you had watching her had nothing on me."

The Organization leader grinds his teeth.

"You wretched bitch!" the Organization leader shouts, "I'll kill you all!"

The Organization leader summons red lasers that he has fly towards the team. Rob opens a portal.

"Everyone get through!" Rob shouts.

Kenny, Minami with Akira, and Rob head through the portal.

"Hurry!" Rob shouts.

Stephen pushes Rob through the portal and closes it.

"Sorry but we need to end this once and for all," Stephen says.

Stephen and Yuichi summon their katana and reflect the lasers.

"You should have escaped with your lives!" the Organization leader mentions, "Because now you will die!"

Stephen splits his Bonded Flames into two Chakram that he throws at the Organization leader. This causes the Organization leader the open a door and head through it.

"We will fight through here," the Organization leader explains, "Follow me if you dare!"

Stephen and Yuichi stare at each other and smile.

"Let's defeat him," Yuichi says.

"Yeah," Stephen smiles.

Stephen and Yuichi head through the door and appear in a destroyed version of Never City.

"Why this guy has some issues," Yuichi says, "Destroying a whole city to end love."

"At least the Darkness had some dignity," Stephen laughs.

Stephen and Yuichi head further into the destroyed Never City fighting Nothingness creatures and slashing through buildings that the Organization leader tosses at them. Soon the two arrive at the end of the path and see floating building in front of them.

"Looks like we jump for it now," Yuichi says, "What a pain."

Yuichi and Stephen jump from building to building fighting off tossed buildings. Soon the two arrive on a platform with the Organization leader sitting on a throne cover in armor.

"This is too similar to the last boss of Kingdom Hearts II," Stephen laughs, "Such a rip off!"

Stephen and Yuichi slash away at the Organization leader. After so many hits, the Organization leader sends them flying back.

"Dammit!" Yuichi shouts, "How long will it take to kill him?"

"The last boss is usually the longest," Stephen says.

Stephen and Yuichi appear in front of the Organization leader again. This time Stephen uses fire magic on the Organization leader as Yuichi uses lightning magic. Once again they are blown back.

"Dammit he won't even burn!" Stephen shouts, "This is starting to irritate me!"

When Stephen and Yuichi get near the Organization leader the city they are in disappears.

"What is going on?" Yuichi asks.

"We are teleporting!" Stephen replies.

Stephen grabs a hold of Yuichi. The two with the Organization leader teleport to a room filled with nothing.

"Where are we?" Yuichi asks.

"The World of Nothingness," the Organization leader replies, "This is what the Earth will look like once I kill all love!"

"Like hell!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen swings both his katana at the Organization leader. The Organization leader teleports so Stephen and Yuichi jump up and continuously swing at him missing. The Organization leader gets annoyed with this so he summons many lasers and has them fly towards Stephen and Yuichi.

"This again?" Yuichi questions, "Thing of something original!"

Stephen and Yuichi fight off the lasers with their katana. After all the lasers are reflect, Stephen and Yuichi jump up and start attacking the Organization leader. This time they successfully hit him. The Organization leader blows them away.

"Dammit," Stephen says, "This guy is tougher than the other eleven members. Even with Chase inside me I can't seem to defeat him!"

"Dad we will win!" Yuichi shouts, "We can't afford to lose here! We need to protect against this evil!"

"Evil?" the Organization leader questions, "This is not evil! It's Nothingness! So embrace it!"

"You can't embrace nothing!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen slits his Bonded Flames into two and lights them on fire.

"Burn baby, burn!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen tosses the two Chakram at the Organization leader hitting him.

"We only have one reason to be doing this!" Yuichi shouts slashing at the Organization leader, "To protect my sister!"

Stephen catches the two Chakram and puts them back together.

"Yuichi you are brave," Stephen smiles, "Chase let's release our full potential."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Chase questions.

"Yes even if it means I die," Stephen responds.

"Okay," Chase says.

Stephen unleashes his full power. Stephen's outfit goes from red and black with fire designs to black and white with a tribal design suited for the Organization team.

"No!" the Organization leader shouts, "You can't be the thirteenth member!"

The Organization leader tosses Yuichi away.

"Oh but I am," Chase says taking over, "I am the thirteen member of the Organization, Chase Mosesman!"

"Impossible!" the Organization leader shouts, "Number eight was supposed to have killed you!"

"Sorry but he went against your orders and died protecting me!" Chase shouts.

Yuichi gets up and stares at Chase who now controls Stephen's body.

"Dad?" Yuichi questions.

The Organization leader sees Yuichi and quickly teleports down to him. The Organization leader grabs Yuichi.

"Let him go!" Chase yells.

"First drop your weapons!" the Organization leader demands.

"Shit," Chase says, "Why did he have to go for Yuichi?"

"Chase just attack him," Stephen says.

"But your son!" Chase shouts.

"He'll be fine," Stephen says, "The leader will never expect you to attack while he has Yuichi."

"Fine but if anything happens to Yuichi it's your fault," Chase says.

"I'll accept the blame," Stephen says.

Chase takes a deep breath and exhales.

"All right let's end this right here and now!" Chase shouts.

"You'd risk your own son's life?" the Organization leader questions.

Chase breaks apart the Bonded Flames and tosses the two Chakram.

"Ridiculous!" the Organization leader shouts.

Yuichi sees the Organization leader distracted so he breaks free and then slashes the Organization leader away.

"Told you my son would be alright!" Stephen shouts.

"You're lucky," Chase says.

The two Chakram hit the Organization leader on both sides. Chase catches the two Chakram and fuses them back together. Yuichi rushes over to Chase and faces the Organization leader.

"Impossible!" the Organization leader shouts, "I will not lose!"

The Organization leader summons millions of lasers that he has fly towards Chase and Yuichi. Chase gives Stephen back his body. Stephen and Yuichi reflect all the lasers until no more appear.

"This can't be possible!" the Organization leader shouts, "You aren't stronger than me!"

"It's more like you aren't near our level," Yuichi smirks, "Sorry buddy but your leadership ends today!"

Stephen and Yuichi jump towards the Organization leader and start slashing away at him.

"No!" the Organization leader shouts.

After one last hit, the Organization leader blows Stephen and Yuichi back. The Organization leader falls to his knee.

"Did we win?" Yuichi asks.

"Can't be sure until he fades away," Stephen replies.

The Organization leader goes to grab nothingness.

"This can't be," the Organization leader says, "I was supposed to end love on Earth! I can't die here!"

Stephen and Yuichi recall their katana.

"Sorry leader but it's over with," Chase smirks.

The Organization leader fades into nothingness. The world around Stephen and Yuichi starts falling apart.

"Shit what now?" Stephen questions.

Yuichi notices a portal.

"Dad look!" Yuichi shouts, "Let's get out of here!"

Stephen and Yuichi run through the portal and appear back on an island. Rob, Rick, Trisha, Dan, Tim, Kenny, Minami, and Akira run towards Stephen and Yuichi. Stephen looks up towards Minami. Chase sees Christina.

"We're-we're back!" Stephen smiles.

"You're home," Minami smiles.

March fourteenth, 2033, Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue visit Akira in the hospital.

"I can't believe Akira is finally be released from the hospital today," Eiichi says, "This is good news!"

"But it sucks that she won't be accepted into the next grade because of her missing so much school," Harue says.

"Yeah," Yuichi frowns, "She's depressed knowing she won't graduate with us."

Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue enter Akira's room. Akira is in her bra and panties. Eiichi and Yuichi blush right away as Akira blushes and then screams. Akira throws anything she can grab at Yuichi and Eiichi. The two rush out of the room.

"I believe we aren't going to graduate either," Eiichi says, "Akira is gonna kill us both."

Yuichi gulps and nods his head. Harue comes out of the room and drags Yuichi and Eiichi inside.

"Sorry," Akira apologizes, "I just didn't expect anyone to barge in while I was changing."

"No we're sorry," Yuichi admits, "We should have knocked before entering."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Akira says, "Eiichi I have something I need to ask you."

"Oh no she's gonna ask when she can kill me for seeing her almost naked!" Eiichi thinks.

Akira moves close to Eiichi causing him to start to sweat.

"Remember the date back on Christmas?" Akira asks.

"Yes, of course I do," Eiichi replies.

Akira starts blushing. Harue picks up what is going on right away.

"Oh my, my," Harue thinks, "Is she really gonna ask him out?"

Yuichi looks confused at Akira. Akira takes a deep breath and exhales. Akira bows down in front of Eiichi.

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" Akira blurts.

Eiichi blushes as Yuichi stares shocked. Harue smiles big. Eiichi is shocked and doesn't know what to say.

"Please?" Akira questions.

Eiichi gulps and then has Akira stand up straight.

"Let this answer that question," Eiichi says.

Akira closes her eyes. Eiichi places his lips on Akira's. Yuichi stares still shocked as Harue blushes.

"Wait to go Akira!" Harue shouts, "Congrats!"

Eiichi and Akira blush after they stop kissing.


	21. Chapter 18

April fourth, 2033, Akira has been held back and is still in her second year of high school while Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue went ahead to their third and final year of high school. Akira has Yui Hirasawa as her teacher again in class 2-2, while Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue are in class 3-1 with forty-seven year old Kyou Fujibayashi. Akira is in her classroom with students she has never even talked to before.

"Alright class please take your seats," Yui says.

"Since today is your first day of school being second years I personally like to welcome you," Yui smiles, "So who here would like to join the light music club?"

Students in the class start talking.

"Isn't that club disbanded?" one female student questions.

"I heard they couldn't keep it active because it sucked," one male student states.

Akira raises her hand. Yui sees Akira and smiles. All the other students stare at Akira.

"This is where they are gonna ask who I am," Akira thinks, "But of well it doesn't matter."

"Thank you Jeffcoat-chan!" Yui smiles, "Now we need three more students to join so any volunteers?"

Barging into the room are Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue.

"Hirasawa-sensei we would like to join the light music club too," Yuichi announces.

"Jeffcoat-san, Daisuke-san, and Chisaki-chan?" Yui questions with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much!"

Three in the afternoon, Yui is guiding Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue to the light music clubroom.

"Well here it is," Yui smiles.

Yui opens the door revealing the clubroom.

"Wow it's spacious," Akira says, "I thought it be small."

"Not at all," Yui explains, "When you are dealing with music you need a large area for all the instruments. This room reminds me of my clubroom back when I was in high school. Everything is where it was back at my high school. The chalkboard along the wall of the door. A couch in front of the chalkboard. A white board to the right of the couch. A table with six chairs behind the couch. A cabinet behind the couch. A sink along this wall with another cabinet with a closet.

"Hirasawa-sensei?" Harue questions.

Yui stops explaining the room and stares at Harue.

"Yes?" Yui responds.

"Did you decorate this room like your old club?" Harue asks.

"You got me," Yui blushes as she rubs the back of her head.

"For a year since you entered our school you had kept this room clean and organized everything the way it was back at your old school?" Yuichi questions, "That takes dedication. Hirasawa-sensei I'm really impressed. I took you to be the klutzy type."

"I have my moments," Yui blushes, "So what instruments do you know how to play and what would you like to call your band?"

Yuichi, Eiichi, Harue, and Akira stare at each other and nod their head.

"K-On!" Yuichi, Eiichi, Harue, and Akira smile.

"K-On!?" Yui questions, "Japanese for light music?"

"Correct," Yuichi replies, "Now I will be playing electric guitar. I have a Gibson 2013 Les Paul Studio Electric Guitar."

"I'm the bassist and I have a Fender Modern Player Dimension Bass," Akira announces.

"I got the drums," Eiichi states, "My drum set is the Yamaha Stage Custom 3-Piece Birch BeBop Shell Pack."

"Lastly I will be the keyboardist," Harue smiles, "My keyboard is the Yamaha PSR-S650 61-Key Arranger Workstation."

"Amazing!" Yui smiles, "When I first joined the light music club I never even played an instrument."

"But you're a famous guitar player?" Harue questions, "How is that possible?"

"Just is," Yui laughs, "So do you four know how to play together?"

"No," Yuichi replies, "We only know how to play alone."

"Onii-chan," Akira says, "We know how to play together."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that," Yuichi blushes.

"Okay how about playing…" Yui goes to say, "Fluffy Time! Yeah that's Houkago Tea Time's official song!"

"Really?" Harue tears up, "You'd let us play your most famous song?"

"Oh course," Yui replies with a smile, "We would love to hear a cover of our song. But since this is your first song it will sound like us when we first started. Alright take your positions."

Yui told the four where to go and set up their stuff.

"You may begin when you feel comfortable," Yui smiles.

Yui takes a seat on the couch and looks at K-On!

"Oh before I forget," Yui mentions, "Who will be singing?"

"That will be me," Harue smiles, "I'll be lead singer."

"Okay then begin with Fluffy Time," Yui says.

Yuichi begins to play the guitar as Akira starts playing the bass. Harue joins with the keyboard and lastly Eiichi slams away on his guitar. Yui watches amazed at how they know the song without even looking at the notes. Harue is nervous and forgets to start singing so Akira picks up the lyrics.

"KIMI WO MITERU TO ITSUMO HAATO DOKIDOKI (When I look at you, my heart always goes thump-thump)

YURERU OMOI WA MASHMUMARO MITAI NI FUWAFUWA (This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy, like a marshmallow)  
ITSUMO GANBARU (You're always so persistent)," Akira sings.

"ITSUMO GANBARU (You're always so persistent)," Harue sings.

"KIMI NO YOKOGAO (You don't even notice)," Akira sings.

"KIMI NO YOKOGAO (You don't even notice)," Harue sings.

"ZUTTO MITETE MO KIZUKANAI YO NE (Me, always staring at your profile)  
YUME NO NAKA NARA (When we're in my dreams)," Akira sings.

"YUME NO NAKA NARA (When we're in my dreams)," Harue sings.

"FUTARI NO KYORI CHIJIMERARERU NO NI NA (The distance between us can be shortened)  
AA KIMI-SAMA ONEGAI (Oh, God, please)  
FUTARI DAKE NO DREAM TIME KUDASAI (Give some Dream Time for just the two of us!)  
O-KI NI IRI NO USA-CHAN DAITE KON'YA MO OYASUMI (Cuddling my favorite bunny doll, Goodnight again, tonight)  
FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUTO SHITA SHIGUSA NI KYOU MO HAATO ZUKIZUKI (Again today, your unexpected behavior makes my heart go pound-pound)  
SARIGE NA EGAO WO FUKAYOMI SHISUGITE OVERHEAT! (Reading too much into your casual smile, I overheat!)  
ITSUKA ME NI SHITA (The serious face of yours)," Akira sings.

"ITSUKA ME NI SHITA (The serious face of yours)," Harue sings.

"KIMI NO MAJIKAO (I saw one day)," Akira sings.

"KIMI NO MAJIKAO (I saw one day)," Harue sings.

"HITOMI TOJITE MO UKANDE KURU YO (Appears even when I close my eyes)  
YUME DE II KARA (Even in my dreams is fine)," Akira sings.

"YUME DE II KARA (Even in my dreams is fine)," Harue sings.

"FUTARI DAKE NO SWEET TIME HOSHII NO (I want some Sweet Time for just the two of us!)  
AA KAMI-SAMA DOUSHITE (Oh, God, why)  
SUKI NI NARU HODO DREAM NIGHT SETSUNAI NO (Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it?)  
TOTTEOKI NO KUMA-CHAN DASHITA SHI KON'YA WA DAIJOUBU KA NA? (I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight?)" Akira sings.

Akira stops singing while only Eiichi plays the drums. Akira soon joins playing the bass. Harue joins with the keyboard and last Yuichi slams away on the guitar.

"MO SUKOSHI YUUKI FURUTTE (If I could muster just a little courage)  
SHIZEN NI HANASEBA (And speak to him naturally)  
NANIKA GA KAWARU NO KA NA? (I wonder if anything would change?)  
SONNA KI SURU KEDO (I think it would, but...)" Akira sings.

"DAKEDO SORE GA ICHIBAN MUZUKASHII NO YO (But that's the hardest part of all!)  
HANASHI NO KIKKAKE TO KA DOUSHIYO ('Cause how would I have an excuse to talk to him?)  
TE KA DANDORI KANGAETERU JITEN DE ZENZEN SHIZEN JA NAI YO NE (And then, I'd have to think of something to talk about, and that wouldn't be natural at all!)  
AA MOU II YA NECHAO NECHAO NECHAO-! (AAAAAH! That's enough! Just go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep!)" Akira raps.

"SOU! NECHAO~ (That's right! Go to sleep~!)" Harue sings.

"AA KAMI-SAMA ONEGAI (Oh, God, please)  
ICHIDO DAKE NO MIRACLE TIME KUDASAI! (Give me some Miracle Time, just this once!)  
MOSHI SUNNARI HANASEREBA SONO ATO WA... DOU NI KA NARU YO NE (And afterwards, if I can talk with him no problem... we'll see where it goes.)  
FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

K-On! stops playing. Yui is shocked at how well they kept up with each other. Yui starts clapping right away as tears fall down her face.

"Amazing!" Yui cries, "Simply amazing!"

"Really?" Harue asks, "Even though I got too nervous to start sing?"

"Don't worry about that," Yui replies, "I was the exact same way when I first started."

Harue smiles.

"Oh right!" K-On! cheers.

"All right," Yui announces, "You need to practice together more so you can use to each other's speed. How about going on a summer trip so you can defiantly get better together by playing each and every day?"

"Sounds good," Yuichi says.

"Wow I'm just too happy!" Yui shouts, "I never thought I get students to join the light music club. Thank you all so very much. This means everything to me!"

Harue goes to the tea set at the back.

"Would every like a cup of tea?" Harue asks.

Yui jumps over the couch and sits at one end of the table.

"Yes please!" Yui smiles.

K-On! laughs at Yui and then the rest of the band sits at the table. Harue gives everyone a cup of tea.

"This brings back good memories," Yui smiles.

"Is this why your band was called Houkago Tea Time?" Akira asks.

"Yes," Yui replies, "Sawako-chan, our teacher and club advisor named us that."

"Sawako-chan?" Yuichi questions, "You must be real close to her."

"We sure are," Yui smiles, "Me, Rit-chan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, and Azu-nyan."

"Cutesy names," Harue says, "Do you still have Gita?"

"Gita!" Yui shouts, "You know my Gita?"

"Yeah the Gibson Les Paul Traditional in Heritage Cherry Sunburst," Yuichi responds.

"That's Gita!" Yui smiles.

K-On! again laughs at Yui.

"Did any of you name your instruments?" Yui asks.

"I named my guitar Gibbie because it's a Gibson Electric Guitar," Yuichi replies.

"My bass is called Felicia," Akira says, "I wasn't sure how to name it after Fender…"

Eiichi and Harue start laughing at Yuichi and Akira.

"Wow I never expect you two to name your instruments," Eiichi laughs.

"Darling you're just too cute," Harue laughs.

Yuichi and Akira blush.

"Now from this day on let's have fun being part of the light music club!" Yui says happily.

"Yeah!" K-On! cheers.

"Days of the light music club turn into weeks that turns into months," Yuichi says, "At a fast pace summer vacation arrives for the band K-On!"


	22. Chapter 19

July eighteenth, 2033, K-On! and their club advisor Yui arrive to the Jeffcoat summer house.

"Wow!" Yui blurts, "Your parents must be loaded like Mugi-chan!"

"No, no," Akira laughs, "They just got good paying jobs."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yuichi asks, "Let's head inside. We should practice first before hitting the beach out back."

"Beach?" Yui questions, "No one mentioned a beach!"

"Then why is there a swimsuit hanging out of your luggage?" Eiichi asks.

"Oh well you see," Yui says nervously.

K-On! laughs and then with Yui they head into the summer house.

"This place is huge!" Yui blurts, "It didn't even look this big outside."

"Most houses look like that when staying at the front," Harue smiles, "Where is the studio?"

"It's in the back," Yuichi responds, "Let's put our luggage in our rooms and then head for the…"

"Beach!" Yui shouts, "Let's head to the beach right away!"

"We didn't come here during summer vacation to have fun!" Eiichi shouts, "We need to practice as a band!"

"I know but I really want to go to the beach," Yui pouts.

"Fine but after we have fun we are practicing through the night!" Yuichi explains.

"Roger!" Yui salutes.

Everyone changes into their swimwear and then heads out back and onto the beach. Yui, Eiichi, and Akira rush to the sea.

"This is a beautiful sight," Harue says, "Your parents picked a great spot for their summer house."

"Yeah," Yuichi smiles, "This is actually the first day it's been used. It was just recently built."

"Really?" Harue questions, "And your parents allowed us to use it first?"

"Why not?" Yuichi responds, "We are here to practice to make K-On! a better band."

"True," Harue smiles, "Well shall we play to get our energy in control for practice tonight?"

"Why not?" Yuichi sighs.

Yuichi and Harue run hand in hand to the sea. The five play with a beach ball and build sand castle. By five in the afternoon the whole group starts a barbeque and eats. Around seven in the afternoon, everyone heads inside and goes straight to the studio.

"Okay we will now begin practicing as a band!" Yuichi announces, "We need to get down each other's speeds. How fast each of us play our instruments and how fast we can sings and play at the same time. Hirasawa-sensei do you know any songs that will help us?"

Yui puts her finger to her lips.

"Let me see," Yui says, "Oh how about, No, Thank You!?

"Good choice sensei!" Eiichi smiles.

K-On! picks up their instruments and gets into their positions. To start the song off, Harue starts playing the keyboard. The others join in on the song after a few seconds.

"HOWAITOBOODO DE HISHIMEKIAU (We jostle each other around the whiteboard)  
RAKUGAKI JIYUU NA NEGAIGOTO (Making graffiti of our free wishes)  
HOUKAGO NO CHAIMU YUUHI NI HIBIITE MO (Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun)  
YUMEMIRU PAWAA DISURENAI NE AINIKU (You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately)  
LET'S SING MOTTO MOTTO MOTTO KOE TAKAKU (Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice)  
KUCHIBIRU NI KIBOU TAZUSAETE (Carry hope on your lips)  
WAKANA HANATSU SONO TABI HIKARI NI NARU (Every time when you release words, they turn into light)  
WATASHI-TACHI NO KAKERA (They're our pieces)  
OMOIDE NANTE IRANAI YO (I don't need memories)  
DATTE "IMA" TSUYOKU, FUKAKU AISHITERU KARA (Because I firmly and deeply love "now")  
OMOIDE HITARU OTONA NO YOU NA KANBI NA ZEITAKU (Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury)  
MADA CHOHOTTO…ENRYOSHITAI NO (But not yet…I want to hold back from it)," Akira sings.

Akira pauses from singing while the band keeps playing.

"KOKORO NO NOOTO MAAKAA HIKIMIDARETE (Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart)  
OSARERU TO NAKISOU NA POINTO BAKKA (It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed)  
ITAMI YOROKOBI MINNA TO IRU TO (When I'm with everyone, pain and joy)  
MUGEN NO RIBAAVU DE SASARU FUSHIGI (Stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange)  
LET'S FLY ZUTTO ZUTTO ZUTTO KANATA MADE (Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder)  
KAUNTODAUN MATENAI YABOU OIKAZE NI (Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind)  
BIITO KIZAMU SONO TABI PURACHINA NI NARU (Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum)  
WATASHI-TACHI NO TSUBASA (They're our wings)  
YAKUSOKU NANTE IRANAI YO (I don't need promises)  
DATTE "IMA" IGAI, DARE MO IKIRENAI KARA (Because no one can live besides "now")  
YAKUSOKU HOSHIGARU KODOMO NO YOU NA MUJAKI NA ZEIJAKU (Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty)  
MOU TOKKU NI…SOTSUGYOUSHITA NO (I've already long since…graduated from it)," Akira sings.

Akira stops singing while only Yuichi strums his guitar.

"ITSU MADE MO DOKO MADE MO KITTO KIKOETSUZUKERU (Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening)  
EIEN SAE IRANAI NO NI NAZE NAKUSESOU NI NAI (Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?)," Akira sings slowly while beginning to strum her bass.

Eiichi and Harue join in slowly.

"OUR SPLENDID SONGS," Akira sings.

Yuichi starts jamming away on the guitar with no singing.

"LET'S SING MOTTO MOTTO MOTTO KOE KARETE MO (Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse)  
KUCHIBIRU DE KONO TOKI TATAETE (Praise this moment with your lips)  
RUUTO ONAJI CHIZU MOCHI MEGURIAETA (Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other)  
WATASHI-TACHI NO KIZUNA (It's our bond)  
NO, THANK YOU! OMOIDE NANTE IRANAI YO (No, Thank You! I don't need memories)  
DATTE "IMA" TSUYOKU, FUKAKU AISHITERU KARA (Because I firmly and deeply love "now")  
OMOIDE HITARU OTONA NO YOU NA KANBI NA ZEITAKU (Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury)  
MADA CHOTTO…ENRYOSHITAI NO (But not yet…I want to hold back from it)," Akira sings.

K-On! continues playing their instruments for a while until they end the song. Yui right away claps.

"Impressive!" Yui admits, "You four are getting better each time you practice! Now how about playing…"

All the way up to eleven at night, K-On! practices playing as a band. Around eleven at night, everyone heads to the outdoor bath. The five clean themselves off and then relax.

"This is amazing," Yui says, "I love outdoor baths."

"It's so relaxing," Harue says.

"I feel bad that the guys have to take their baths indoors though," Akira says.

"So you want your boyfriend seeing you naked?" Yui questions.

Akira blushes.

"Why would you asks something like that?" Akira asks.

"Well you said you felt bad so I just had to ask," Yui replies.

"I don't see what's so embarrassing," Harue points out, "They already seen us naked many times. It's pretty natural for us to see each other naked anyway."

Yui blushes right away.

"You're still so young!" Yui blurts, "Your hormones are acting up and stuff. You shouldn't be seeing each other naked at all. Please tell me you didn't…"

"Yes we had sex with our boyfriends," Akira responds, "Back when we were sixteen."

Yui faints in the bath.

"Hirasawa-sensei!" Harue shouts.

Akira and Harue drag Yui out of the bath.

"I never expected her to faint because of that," Akira admits.

"You think she ever had a boyfriend?" Harue asks.

"I don't see why not," Akira replies, "She's beautiful and smart. She's also part of an amazing band!"

"True," Harue says, "Let's get her dressed and inside. We did a lot today. We all need our rest."

"I agree," Akira admits.

Harue dries off Yui and then dresses her. Akira and Harue now dry off and get dress. The two head inside and then take Yui straight to her room. Yuichi and Eiichi are already asleep. Harue goes to Yuichi and kisses him on the lips goodnight as Akira does this to Eiichi. Akira and Harue now head into their rooms and go to bed for the night. Six in the morning everyone wakes up to Yui screaming. K-On! rushes into Yui's room.

"What's wrong Hirasawa-sensei?" K-On! asks.

"Azu-nyan it's so good to hear from you again!" Yui smiles while on the cellphone, "How are you and the other three doing? Really now? That's great to hear. Yeah I'm doing well. I'm actually at my students' summer house for the light music club vacation. Yeah I actually was able to keep the light music club active! Well it's good hearing from you Azu-nyan. Tell Mugi-chan, Mio-chan, and Rit-chan I said hi and that I miss them. Okay well take care. Bye-bye."

Yui hangs up the phone and sees K-On! glaring at her.

"Good morning," Yui smiles nervously.

Around seven in the morning everyone is getting breakfast. Yui has a welt mark on her head.

"I said I'm sorry so why did you have to hit me?" Yui asks.

"You randomly screams in the morning worrying us," Akira replies, "That's why."

"But still I'm your teacher and club advisor," Yui explains, "You shouldn't be hitting me."

"Do you want hit again?" Harue asks.

Yui flinches at Harue.

"No, thank you," Yui replies.

"Enough," Yuichi says, "Stop picking on Hirasawa-sensei."

"Thank you Jeffcoat-san," Yui smiles.

"No problem sensei," Yuichi smiles, "So how are your friend doing?"

"They are doing great!" Yui smiles, "They are all having a great time at their jobs. I really wish I can see them though."

"Maybe during the culture festival you can invite them to watch K-On! perform," Akira mentions.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yui smiles, "Good thinking Jeffcoat-chan."

"Hirasawa-sensei?" Yuichi questions, "Can you stop calling us by our last names. You can use all of our first names."

"Okay Yuichi-san," Yui smiles, "You can call me Yui-chan if you want."

"Yui-sensei works perfectly," Eiichi blushes.

Yui smiles at Eiichi. After the five eat breakfast they head off to the beach again to play. Yuichi and Harue are sun bathing.

"We sure practiced a lot last night," Harue says.

"Yeah we played a lot of Houkago Tea Time songs too," Yuichi adds, "Yui-sensei was so happy hearing us play her songs."

"She truly misses her old band," Harue frowns, "I hope they can come see us during the culture festival."

"I do too," Yuichi admits, "Let's try and get a hold of them for Yui-sensei since she can be unreliable sometimes."

"Yeah you're right about that," Harue laughs.

Near the sea, Yui, Eiichi, and Akira are playing with the beach ball.

"This is so much fun even as an adult!" Yui smiles.

"Are you sure you are an adult?" Eiichi asks.

Akira hits the beach ball into Eiichi's face knocking him down to the ground.

"That's rude!" Akira shouts.

"Sorry it was a joke," Eiichi laughs.

"Oh don't worry about it," Yui smiles, "I rather still be a teenager like you guys. I still don't have a boyfriend yet…"

"Wow that's pathetic," Eiichi mumbles.

Akira grabs the beach ball and welts it at Eiichi.

"Shut up!" Akira shouts.

Yui is oblivious to what Eiichi says.

"Is she really that dense?" Yuichi asks, "We even heard what Eiichi said."

"Maybe she is just use to it?" Harue responds.

"Yep we should contact Houkago Tea Time for her because she will forget about it," Yuichi sighs.

"Maybe she already forgot," Harue laughs.

"She couldn't have," Yuichi says looking at Harue.

Yuichi and Harue start bursting out laughing while Yui helps up Eiichi.

"Thank you all for letting me join you for your summer vacation," Yui smiles.


	23. Chapter 20

November second, 2033, K-On! along with their club advisor Yui Hirasawa are sitting at the club's table near the chinaware cabinet drinking tea and eating strawberry cheesecake.

"So what songs do you four plan on performing tomorrow for the culture festival?" Yui asks.

"About that," Yuichi sighs placing his fork down, "We haven't thought of anything. First we were going to create our own songs but then we realized we don't have an act for it. After finding this out we went through all of Houkago Tea Time's songs but we still couldn't pick which song we wanted to perform. We practiced each and every song too."

"At least you turn in the paper to perform," Yui smiles, "I remember when Rit-chan didn't even do that."

"Having a reliable club president like Akira comes in handy sometimes," Eiichi laughs.

"What do you mean sometimes?" Akira questions.

"This isn't the time to argue," Harue mentions, "We need two songs to perform for tomorrow. Especially since…"

Yuichi covers Harue's mouth causing Yui to tilt her head to the side.

"Especially since what?" Yui asks.

"Nothing," Eiichi laughs nervously, "You know my cousin Harue, she talks nonsense."

Harue kicks Eiichi under the table.

"Ouch!" Eiichi shouts.

Yui laughs out loud.

"You four are so close," Yui smiles, "I'm glad this club got saved by you four."

K-On! smiles at Yui. Later that day, K-On! walked around their school seeing all the decorations.

"Everyone is so excited about this culture festival," Akira says, "Everyone takes it so seriously."

"Well each third year wants to impress their sempai," Yuichi explains.

"So that means next year you better make the light music club better Akira," Eiichi smiles.

"I'll do my best!" Akira smiles.

"Anyway what songs do you think Yui-sensei will choose for us to perform for tomorrow's concert?" Harue asks.

"Good question," Yuichi responds, "Knowing her they will be Houkago Tea Time's top songs. I just wonder how long it will take her to decide what songs to choose."

"Hopefully they'll impress the rest of Houkago Tea Time when they show up tomorrow," Eiichi smiles, "I'm just glad you didn't ruin that surprise Harue."

"I'm sorry about that," Harue frowns.

"Don't worry about it," Yuichi smiles, "Yui-sensei is still in the dark about tomorrow's surprise."

"How are we going to get the other four to accidently bump into Yui-sensei though?" Akira asks.

"That's the tricky part," Eiichi mentions, "We need to do that without being to suspicious."

K-On! starts thinking of a plan while walking through the halls of their school. When the four exit the school to look outside at all the decorations, Harue thinks of a plan.

"I got it!" Harue smiles.

Yuichi, Eiichi, and Akira focus on Harue.

"How about we get Yui-sensei on the stage and then introduce the other four?" Harue asks.

"That may actually work," Eiichi replies, "Yui-sensei isn't all there so she wouldn't expect anything."

"That's not really nice to say but it is the truth," Akira says, "But she did manage to become a teacher so she is smart."

"I wonder why she didn't just focus on her band with the others," Yuichi says.

"That make a good question for Yui-sensei," Eiichi admits.

K-On! looks at everything outside at the front gate.

"So tomorrow is the big day?" Harue asks.

"Yeah," Eiichi replies.

"I'm so nervous!" Akira blurts.

"We all are," Yuichi admits, "This will be our first time performing in front of a large crowd in our gymnasium."

"I hope we do well," Harue says.

"So do I," Eiichi agrees.

"Don't worry we will," Yuichi smiles.

"How can you be so sure?" Akira asks.

"Because together we can do anything," Yuichi replies.

"Everyone!" Yui shouts.

Running towards K-On! is Yui. Yui stops in front of the four.

"You pick the songs we will be performing tomorrow?" Yuichi asks.

"Yep," Yui replies with a smile.

Yui hands Yuichi a note with the two songs that K-On! will be performing at the culture festival. The four look at the songs and smile.

"I'm so ready for tomorrow," Eiichi smiles.

Yuichi, Akira, and Harue smile with Eiichi. November third, 2033, K-On! is on the stadium that has been set up for the concert. Akira looks from the back and sees a full house.

"It's packed," Akira says.

"That's a good sign," Eiichi smiles.

Yuichi puts his hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Don't be nervous," Yuichi says, "We will do fine."

"Next up is the light music club and their band K-On! performing two songs chosen by their club advisor, Yui Hirasawa-sensei!" the announcer states.

The curtain goes up revealing K-On! in their positions. Eiichi is sitting at his drum set, Harue is standing in front of her keyboard, Yuichi is holding his electric guitar while standing near a microphone, and Akira is holding her bass guitar while standing next to a microphone. In the audience is the other four members of Houkago Tea Time. Forty-one year old Mio Akiyama, forty-one year old Ritsu Tainaka, forty year old Tsumugi Kotobuki, and forty year old Azusa Nakano.

"Hello everyone we are the light music club's band called K-On! which is a shorten version for Keiongaku," Yuichi announces, "The four of us came up with this name last year even before joining the light music club which Yui-sensei was trying to keep active all this time. During our third year we wanted to make a great memory for the four of us and so we helped Yui-sensei keep the club active."

"Now I will be introducing each and every member of the light music club," Akira smiles, "First up we have our club advisor, Yui Hirasawa-sensei!"

Yui walks up to the front of the stadium and waves. Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, and Azusa smile.

"Mio Akiyama-chan!" Akira smiles.

Yui turns to Akira confused as the audience stares confused to."

"Wasn't Akiyama-chan and Hirasawa-chan in that band called Houkago Tea Time?" a female classmate asks.

"Ritsu Tainaka-chan!" Akira continues, "Tsumugi Kotobuki-chan, and Azusa Nakano-chan!"

"Why is she calling Houkago Tea Time?" a male classmate asks.

Walking onto the stage is Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, and Azusa. Everyone in the audience goes silent as Yui sees the four and immediately starts crying.

"Mio-chan, Rit-chan, Mugi-chan, Azu-nyan!" Yui cries.

Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, and Azusa run to Yui and the five hug.

"What are you doing here?" Yui asks.

"Your students called us and told us that you been wanting to see us so we decided to come," Azusa replies.

Everyone in the audience is shocked. Mio walks over to Yuichi and his given the microphone.

"Sorry for the interruption of your culture festival," Mio apologizes, "To make it up to all of you I personally will announce the official light music club members. On electric guitar we have Yuichi Jeffcoat-san!"

Yuichi starts playing random notes.

"On bass guitar we have his little sister Akira Jeffcoat-chan!" Mio announces.

Akira plays some notes on her bass.

"On drums we have Eiichi Daisuke-san!" Ritsu interrupts.

K-On! laughs as Eiichi slams away on his drums.

"And lastly we have Harue Chisaki-chan on keyboard!" Azusa and Tsumugi announce.

Harue plays away on her keyboard.

"Now let's get this concert going!" Yui blurts out.

Everyone in the audience cheers as Houkago Tea Time steps off the stage and stands in the front.

"Thank you Houkago Tea Time for that amazing introduction," Yuichi smiles, "Now everyone we will be playing two top songs from Houkago Tea Time. The first one is called…!"

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy Time)!" Akira shouts.

Yuichi starts playing the electric guitar as Eiichi smacks his drumsticks together having everyone start clapping. Eiichi starts slamming on the drums as Akira plays her bass. Harue joins in on the keyboard.

"KIMI WO MITERU TO ITSUMO HAATO DOKIDOKI (When I look at you, my heart always goes thump-thump)

YURERU OMOI WA MASHMUMARO MITAI NI FUWAFUWA (This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy, like a marshmallow)  
ITSUMO GANBARU (You're always so persistent)," Akira sings.

"ITSUMO GANBARU (You're always so persistent)," Harue sings.

"KIMI NO YOKOGAO (You don't even notice)," Akira sings.

"KIMI NO YOKOGAO (You don't even notice)," Harue sings.

"ZUTTO MITETE MO KIZUKANAI YO NE (Me, always staring at your profile)  
YUME NO NAKA NARA (When we're in my dreams)," Akira sings.

"YUME NO NAKA NARA (When we're in my dreams)," Harue sings.

"FUTARI NO KYORI CHIJIMERARERU NO NI NA (The distance between us can be shortened)  
AA KIMI-SAMA ONEGAI (Oh, God, please)  
FUTARI DAKE NO DREAM TIME KUDASAI (Give some Dream Time for just the two of us!)  
O-KI NI IRI NO USA-CHAN DAITE KON'YA MO OYASUMI (Cuddling my favorite bunny doll, Goodnight again, tonight)  
FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUTO SHITA SHIGUSA NI KYOU MO HAATO ZUKIZUKI (Again today, your unexpected behavior makes my heart go pound-pound)  
SARIGE NA EGAO WO FUKAYOMI SHISUGITE OVERHEAT! (Reading too much into your casual smile, I overheat!)  
ITSUKA ME NI SHITA (The serious face of yours)," Akira sings.

"ITSUKA ME NI SHITA (The serious face of yours)," Harue sings.

"KIMI NO MAJIKAO (I saw one day)," Akira sings.

"KIMI NO MAJIKAO (I saw one day)," Harue sings.

"HITOMI TOJITE MO UKANDE KURU YO (Appears even when I close my eyes)  
YUME DE II KARA (Even in my dreams is fine)," Akira sings

"YUME DE II KARA (Even in my dreams is fine)," Harue sings.

"FUTARI DAKE NO SWEET TIME HOSHII NO (I want some Sweet Time for just the two of us!)  
AA KAMI-SAMA DOUSHITE (Oh, God, why)  
SUKI NI NARU HODO DREAM NIGHT SETSUNAI NO (Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it?)  
TOTTEOKI NO KUMA-CHAN DASHITA SHI KON'YA WA DAIJOUBU KA NA? (I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight?)," Akira sings.

Akira stops singing as Eiichi playing the drums is the loudest thing being heard. Yuichi slams away on his guitar a few seconds later. Before Akira starts singing only her and Yuichi play their instruments.

"MO SUKOSHI YUUKI FURUTTE (If I could muster just a little courage)  
SHIZEN NI HANASEBA (And speak to him naturally)  
NANIKA GA KAWARU NO KA NA (I wonder if anything would change)  
SONNA KI SURU KEDO (I think it would, but...)," Akira sings.

Eiichi and Harue join in with Yuichi and Akira.

"DAKEDO SORE GA ICHIBAN MUZUKASHII NO YO (But that's the hardest part of all!)  
HANASHI NO KIKKAKE TO KA DOUSHIYO ('Cause how would I have an excuse to talk to him?)  
TE KA DANDORI KANGAETERU JITEN DE ZENZEN SHIZEN JA NAI YO NE (And then, I'd have to think of something to talk about, and that wouldn't be natural at all!)  
AA MOU II YA NECHAO NECHAO NECHAO-! (AAAAAH! That's enough! Just go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep!)," Akira raps.

"SOU! NECHAO~ (That's right! Go to sleep~!)," Harue sings.

"AA KAMI-SAMA ONEGAI (Oh, God, please)  
ICHIDO DAKE NO MIRACLE TIME KUDASAI! (Give me some Miracle Time, just this once!)  
MOSHI SUNNARI HANASEREBA SONO ATO WA... DOU NI KA NARU YO NE (And afterwards, if I can talk with him no problem... we'll see where it goes.)  
FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

K-On! stops playing as everyone applauds.

"That songs was Houkago Tea Time's official songs Fluffy Time!" Yuichi announces, "The next song is another great song by Houkago Tea Time and it's called Don't Say 'Lazy!'"

Eiichi slams away at his drums as the others join in after.

"PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY  
DATTE HONTOU WA CRAZY (Because you're actually crazy.)  
HAKUCHOU-TACHI WA SOU (Just like how the swans)," Akira sings.

"MIENAI TOKO DE BATAASHI SURU NDESU (Kick their legs out of sight.)," Akira auto-tunes.

"HONNOU NI JUUJUN CHUUJITSU HONROU MO JUUJUU SHOUCHI (Faithfully obeying my instincts, I accept being tossed around.)

ZENTO YOUYOU DA SHI… (My future is promising,)," Akira sings.

DAKARA TAMA NI KYUUKEI SHICHAU NDESU (That's why I take rests sometimes.)," Akira auto-tunes.

Yuichi specially plays his guitar.

"KONO ME DE SHIKKARI MISADEMETE (With these eyes I'll confirm)  
IKISAKI CHIZU JOU MĀKU SHITE (My destination and mark it on the map.)," Akira sings.

Yuichi specially plays his guitar.

"CHIKAMICHI AREBA SORE GA OUDOU (If there's a shortcut, that's the best route.)  
HASHORERU TSUBASA MO AREBA JOUTOU (If I had wings to skip over things that would also be great.)," Akira sings.

Yuichi specially plays his guitar.

"YABA TSUMEWARETA GURŪ DE HOSHUU SHITA (Crap, I broke a nail! I fixed it with glue.)  
SORE DAKE DE NANKA TASSEI KAN (Somehow, that's enough to give me a sense of achievement.)  
DAIJI NA NO WA JIBUN KAWAIGARU KOTO (The most important thing is to love yourself.)  
JIBUN WO AISANAKYA HITO MO AISENAI (If you don't love yourself, then you can't love anyone else.)  
PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY  
DATTE HONTOU WA CRAZY (Because you're actually crazy.)  
NOU ARU TAKA WA SOU (Just like how capable hawks)," Akira sings.

"MIENAI TOKO NI PIKKU KAKUSU NDESU (Hide their picks out of sight.)," Akira auto-tunes.

"SOUZOU NI ISSHOU GENMEI GENJITSU WA ZETTAI ZETSUMEI (I try to use my imagination, but reality is a bitch.)  
HATTEN TOCHUU DA SHI (I'm midway to development,)," Akira sings.

"DAKARA FUI NI PICCHI HAZURERU NDESU (That's why I suddenly get out of pitch sometimes.)," Akira auto-tunes.

Yuichi specially plays his guitar.

"SONO ME NI UTSURANAI DAKE DATTE (It's just not reflected in those eyes,)  
YARU KI WA MĒTĀ FURIKITTE (But my willpower breaks out of the meter.)," Akira sings.

Yuichi specially plays his guitar.

"ITSUDEMO ZENRYOKU DE YUME MIRU (To dream with all of my energy,)  
ZONO BUN ZENRYOKU DE NEMUTTE (I sleep with all of my energy.)," Akira sings.

Yuichi specially plays his guitar.

"YARI CHOI YASETA CHOUSHI DZUITE KUTTA (I lost a little weight, and I enthusiastically eat.)  
SORE DAKE DE NANDE? HAIBOKUKAN (With only that much, why do I feel defeated?)  
SUKASAZU NI MOKUHYOU KAHOUSHUUSEI SHITE (I immediately lower my goal.)  
JUUNAN NI RINKIHOUHEN SHICHIHENGE GA KACHI (I'm flexible and I adapt, so my dance will win.)  
PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY  
DATTE HONTOU WA CRAZY (Because you're actually crazy.)  
KUJAKU-TACHI WA SOU (Just like how peacocks)," Akira sings.

"KOKO ZO TO IU TOKI BI WO MISERU NDESU (Charm at the moment they show their beauty.)," Akira auto-tunes.

"GOZOUROPPU MANSHIN MAISHIN GANBOU WA SOUSHIN REIJIN (My entire body works hard to become a slim beauty.)  
YUUWAKU TAHATSU DA SHI… (Temptation comes often,)," Akira sings.

"DAKARA YAKE NI ISHI KUDAKECHAU NDESU (That's why my will breaks down.)," Akira auto-tunes.

Akira stops singing as K-On! just plays their instruments while Yuichi specially plays his guitar. Harue plays some specially notes on her keyboard.

"YABA MASAKA REDDO POINTO!? IYA GIRI KURIA! (Crap, can it be the Red Point? No, I barely cleared it.)  
SORE DAKE DE NANTE ZENNOU KAN (With just that, I feel like I can do anything.)  
DAIJI NA NO WA JIBUN MITOMETEKU KOTO (The most important thing is to appreciate yourself.)  
JIBUN WO YURUSANAKYA HITO MO YURUSENAI (If you can't forgive yourself, then others can't, either.)," Akira sings.

Akira plays a special note before continuing to sing.

"PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU ARE LAZY  
DATTE HONTOU WA CRAZY (Because you're actually crazy.)  
HAKUCHOU-TACHI WA SOU (Just like how swans)," Akira sings.

"MIENAI TOKO DE BATAASHI SURU NDESU (Kick their legs out of sight.)," Akira auto-tunes.

"HONNOU NI JUUJUN CHUUJITSU HONROU MO JUUJUU SHOUCHI (Faithfully obeying my instincts, I accept being tossed around.)  
ZENTO YOUYOU DA SHI… (My future is promising,)," Akira sings.

"DAKARA TAMA NI KYUUKEI SHICHAU NDESU (That's why I take breaks sometimes.)," Akira auto-tunes.

K-On! continues to play as Yuichi specially plays the guitar. At the end everyone in the gymnasium applauds for K-On! After the concert the next club heads onto the stadium. Both K-On! and Houkago Tea Time exit the gymnasium and walk around the school festival. K-On! and Houkago Tea Time go their separate ways at the festival. K-On! has grabbed some drinks and are checking out the classrooms.

"Man that concert was so fun!" Eiichi blurts, "I never felt so alive before!"

"Yeah," Akira smiles, "Singing was the best. I wasn't nervous after Houkago Tea Time exited the stage."

"Yui-sensei was so happy seeing her old friends," Harue smiles, "It made me so happy."

"Seeing her old bandmates made her cry right away," Yuichi laughs, "I'm glad we surprised her like that. Seeing her old friends has made her day. They seem happy too."

"I wonder if we'll be like that after we graduate and leave Akira behind," Harue speaks out.

"Probably," Akira smiles, "Onii-chan will probably cry because he has to leave me behind."

"I most defiantly won't!" Yuichi snaps.

The four laugh and then grab some candy apples.

"I wonder what it's going to be like after graduation," Eiichi says, "College will be held off a year so we can go with Akira."

"Well for that year we all got to get jobs to make time pass until Akira graduates so we can all go to college together," Harue says.

"Plus the jobs will help us get money in case we need any new instrument parts," Yuichi adds, "We also may need to keep those jobs if we decide to get our own place. All of us staying together in a two bedroom apartment. Harue and me in one room and Eiichi and Akira in another or the two guys and two girls. Whatever makes everyone comfortable."

"It doesn't matter to me," Eiichi admits.

"Same here," Akira smiles.

"Staying in a room with Yuichi?" Harue questions, "Sounds sexy."

Yuichi blushes while Harue wraps her arm around his.

"Now that this concert is over what should we do for club activities?" Eiichi asks.

"How about we perform at a bar or something on Christmas Eve?" Yuichi responds, "And after that we can spend time together all the way through New Year's."

"Sounds like fun," Akira smiles.

"I agree," Harue smiles.

"Well it's settled than," Eiichi announces, "This winter break we will spending it together."

Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue all smile.

"It's a deal," Yuichi concludes.

For the remainder of the day, Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue visit each class's event and eat all the food that is being sold. Around five the second day of the Engei High School culture festival comes to an end. Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue meet up at the school's gate.

"Tomorrow is the final day for our culture festival," Harue mentions, "Since we only performed for today what should we do tomorrow?"

"Should we head to the gym and check out what the other clubs are doing?" Akira answers.

"Yeah then we will know what our competition is when the freshman come here to see what club they will want to join," Eiichi says, "We need at least three other members to be able to leave Akira with peace in mind."

"Guys," Akira smiles.

"That settles it," Yuichi shouts, "We will see what all the clubs are like and then make the best performance ever for the freshman when the time comes!"

The four smile together and then head off home. Around six, Yuichi and Akira arrive home.

"We're back!" Yuichi and Akira announce.

"Welcome home," Stephen and Minami reply coming into the hallway, "How was your performance?"

"Amazing!" Akira smiles, "We had so much fun and met the band Houkago Tea Time."

"Really?" Minami questions, "That's wonderful."

Yuichi and Akira take off their shoes and put on their slippers.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour," Stephen states, "Get cleaned up and head back down."

"Okay," Yuichi and Akira say.

Yuichi and Akira head up to their rooms.

"So this will be the last year of high school?" Yuichi questions, "I feel bad having to leave my imouto but I know she'll be just fine with the other club members we will be picking up at the freshman reception."

Yuichi takes off his school uniform and puts on his normal pajamas. In Akira's room she is in her white bra and white panties.

"I can't believe how awesome we did," Akira smiles looking at her bass.

Akira goes into her dresser and picks out her regular pajamas. After getting change the two head downstairs and help set the table for dinner. By six-thirty the family is eating their dinner. After dinner the siblings head back into their room and get into their beds to relax.

"I wonder what songs we will perform for the freshman reception," Akira questions, "Wait what about that live show?"

Akira flips around in her bed.

"I can't wait to perform together with the others," Akira says, "It's so fun!"

Akira finally sits still in her bed.

"Thank you Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi for being in the light music club with me," Akira smiles, "It has been so much fun and will be until the day you three graduate high school but don't you worry I'll keep the light music club active and make a great band with the new members. Just you wait and see."

Around ten both Yuichi and Akira are asleep in their beds. Downstairs, Stephen and Minami are watching television.

"Seeing those two so happy after the whole nightmare event makes me calm," Stephen says.

"Yeah that could had made everything horrible," Minami adds, "But they are strong just like us and they had the help of the whole family."

"I just hope this will be the last time for those stupid nightmares," Stephen admits.

"With both the Darkness and Nothingness defeated it should be," Minami concludes.


	24. Chapter 21

December twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve, K-On! has just arrived to their live show and are now on stage in front of a huge crowd.

"Hello we are the band K-On! from Engei High School," Yuichi announces, "The song we will be performing today is called Calligraphy Pen ~Ballpoint Pen~!"

"One, two, three!" Eiichi shouts smacking his drumsticks together.

K-On! begins playing their instruments.

"FUDE PEN FUFU (My calligraphy pen, FUFU)  
FURUERU FUFU (Is trembling, FUFU)  
HAJIMETE KIMI E NO GREETING CARD (As I'm writing my first ever greeting card to you)  
TOKIMEKI PASSION (My throbbing passion)  
AFURETE ACTION (And overflowing action)  
HAMEDASHICHAU KAMO NE (Might just spurt out)  
KIMI NO EGAO SOUZOU SHITE (I imagine your smile)  
II TOKO MISETAKU NARU YO (And I want to show you my good points)  
JOUNETSU WO NIGIRISHIME (I grasp my passion)  
FURIMUKASE NAKYA (I gotta make you notice me!)  
AI WO KOMETE SURASURA TO NE SAA KAKIDASOU (All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love)  
UKETOTTA KIMI NI SHIAWASE GA TSUNAGARU YOU NI (So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it)  
YUME WO MISETE GURUGURU TO NE JI GA MAIODORU (I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around)  
GANBARE FUDE PEN KOKO MADE KITA KARA (Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far)  
KANARI HONKI YO (I'm totally serious)," Harue sings.

Harue takes a break from singing as K-On! continues playing their instruments.

"FUDE PEN FUFU (To my calligraphy pen, FUFU)  
MURI KAMO FUFU (I might be being overdoing it, FUFU)  
KUJIKESOU NI NARU KEDO (It seems I might be crushing it, but)  
TEGAKI GA MISSION (My handwriting's on a mission)  
ATSUIWA TENSION (Red-hot tension)  
INSATSU JA TSUMARANAI (Normal print is so boring)  
HANERU TOKO TOMERU TOKO (At the point where I close, the point where I stop)  
DOKIDOKI MARUDE KOI DA NE (This heart-throbbing is most definitely love)  
KOREKARA MO YOROSHIKU NE (Please treat me well from here on out)  
HITOKOTO SOETE (I add that single phrase)  
HASHAGU MOJI WA PIKAPIKA NI NE HORA MIGAKI KAKE (My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is)  
MASSUGU KIMI NO KOKORO MADE TODOKEBA II NA (It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart)  
HASHIRU KISEKI KIRAKIRA DA NE SOU KAWAKU MADE (The running lines shine until they dry)  
MATTETE FUDE PEN GOMEN BAARU PEN WA (You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen)  
OYASUMI SHITETE (You'll have to rest)  
KANARI HONKI YO (I'm totally serious)," Harue sings.

Harue takes a break from singing as K-On! continues playing their instruments.

"KIMI NO EGAO SOUZOU SHITE (I imagine your smile)  
II TOKO MISETAKU NARU YO (And I want to show you my good points)  
JOUNETSU WO NIGIRISHIME (I grasp my passion)  
FURIMUKASE NAKYA (I gotta make you notice me!)  
AI WO KOMETE SURASURA TO NE SAA KAKIDASOU (All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love)  
UKETOTTA KIMI NI SHIAWASE GA TSUNAGARU YOU NI (So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it)  
YUME WO MISETE GURUGURU TO NE JI GA MAIODORU (I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around)  
GANBARE FUDE PEN KOKO MADE KITA KARA (Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far)  
KANARI HONKI YO (I'm totally serious)," Harue sings.

K-On! continues playing their instruments until the end and once they finish everyone in the crowd applauds. After performing Fluffy Time and No, Thank You!, K-On! heads to Yuichi and Akira's house where they will be staying for the rest of their winter vacation. Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue are in the living room while Stephen and Minami are out and about.

"I never expected to have that much fun at a live show," Akira smiles.

"Yeah we should have done that during summer to get in more practice," Harue says.

"Everyone there loved the three songs we played too even though they were just cover versions of Houkago Tea Time's songs," Yuichi adds.

"Maybe someday we can come up with our own songs," Eiichi states.

"We already got the songs we will be performing for the freshman reception so Akira and her band will have to be the ones to come up with new songs if they want," Harue mentions.

"So we are playing Rice As a Side Dish, Fluffy Time, and Singing!?" Akira asks.

"That's the plan," Yuichi replies, "This should be the last time we play Fluffy Time since we have used it up too much," Eiichi admits, "It's a popular song but playing it too much is bad."

"He has a point so let's change it up for the freshman reception," Yuichi declares, "Instead of having just Akira sing it we will have Harue sing it with her and not with just one or two lines but whole choruses and such."

"That may actually work," Akira smiles.

"It's gotta work," Harue smiles.

"Well until we return to school let's take a break and enjoy our vacation," Eiichi states, "This will be the last time we can do this together since we graduate in March.

For the remainder of Christmas Eve, the four friends throw a party for Christmas exchanging gifts, playing video games, eating, and fooling around. By three in the morning the four friends are asleep in the living room. Harue is asleep on Yuichi's lap on the floor as Eiichi and Akira are asleep sitting on the couch. Stephen and Minami walk into the living room and smile.

"They are such good friends," Minami says.

"I'm glad they have each other," Stephen admits.

Time flies for the four friends as it soon becomes December thirty-first, New Year's Eve. The four friends are partying while Stephen and Minami are at a party Stephen's boss is hosting.

"Today makes the end of the first year K-On! came to be," Eiichi announces, "We got only three more months for K-On! but our friendship will not end there. We will always stay together no matter what and once Akira graduates we will go off to college together!"

The four friends slam their juice glasses together.

"Kanpai!" Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue shout.

It is twenty-three fifty five, Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue are all watching the television to watch the ball drop.

"I wonder what this is like in New York City's Times Square," Harue says.

"Romantic," Akira mentions, "A lot of people kiss exactly at midnight and there are some proposals."

"Proposals?" Eiichi questions, "Crap that embarrass me to proposal in front of thousands of people and millions watching through the news."

"Let's worry about graduating and then college before we decided to get married," Yuichi remarks.

"I know I'm willing to marry you," Harue smiles.

Yuichi blushes at Harue.

"Ten seconds until the New Year!" the anchorman shouts.

At the countdown at four, Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue pick up.

"Four," Eiichi says.

"Three," Akira says.

"Two," Harue says.

"One," Yuichi says.

"Happy New Year!" Yuichi, Harue, Eiichi, and Akira shout together.

The year goes from 2033 to 2034.

"Over two years have passed since we been in high school," Yuichi says, "Time sure does fly."

"Well of course it does," Eiichi laughs, "Especially when having fun with friends."

"This last year of school will be one we will all remember forever," Harue smiles.

"I'm glad," Akira smiles, "It would had upset me if this year wasn't your best."

"Let's all head to bed so we can go to a shrine first thing tomorrow!" Eiichi shouts.

Yuichi, Harue, and Akira nod their head. The four head to bed for the night and around nine in the morning they all have breakfast and get dressed for the shrine. Around ten the four arrive to the nearest shrine.

"Let's make this year one that goes by fast so we can be with Akira again after we graduate," Yuichi states, "We can also pick up K-On! again in college if we really want to."

"Sounds fun," Eiichi admits, "Being in a band with you all is pretty amazing."

"And here you didn't want to join the light music club at all," Harue laughs.

"Well I didn't expect it to be this cool!" Eiichi states.

"Neither did I but I don't regret joining one bit," Yuichi admits.

"Same here," Akira smiles, "Being part of the light music club has made repeating my second year fun and fast. Next year I'll be a third year without you but I'll still be part of the light music club with all the new members we pick up during the freshman reception."

"Speaking of the freshman reception we should start practicing to impress all the new students so they chose our club over the others since the other clubs give a tough competition," Eiichi says.

"They sure are tough opponents but we will win in the end and that's because," Yuichi goes to say.

"We are K-On!" Harue blurts.

Yuichi, Harue, Eiichi, and Akira smile and laugh. At the shrine the four make a wish for the New Year.

"I wish for my imouto's success as a third year and the best for the light music club," Yuichi thinks.

"I wish for this year to be another great year for the light music club," Akira thinks.

"I wish Akira does her best as a third year," Eiichi thinks.

"I wish for the four of us to always be together even after graduating," Harue thinks.

After making their wish the four get their fortune told and get fortunes from good to excellent. When they finish paying their respects to the shrine they head off to a family restaurant where they are going to have lunch for the day.

"We still got one more week off of school so we should spend time with our family and practice whenever we get the chance," Yuichi says.

"Agree," Eiichi says.

"March twenty-fourth is when you guys graduate right?" Akira asks.

"Yeah why?" Harue replies.

"Just wondering how long I have with you guys," Akira smiles.

"Even after we graduate we will always be together," Eiichi mentions, "We have been friends for so long that nothing can split us apart."

Yuichi shakes his head as he takes a drink.

"Even if we never joined the light music club we will still be having the time of our lives," Yuichi states, "We have always had fun together. Ever since we first met all those years ago."

"We may have had a rough second year together but that's in the past," Harue adds, "From the new year of 2033 through now we have had the best days of our high school life. We each are in a relationship and we are always there for each other."

"Though are future has changed numerous amounts of time," Yuichi says, "We keep choosing the best route for us."

The group of friends' food arrives and so they begin to eat.

"I wonder what is in store for me during my third year," Akira wonders.

"Success," Yuichi smiles, "You are intelligent so you will have it easy and the three of us will be here to help you out whenever you are having trouble."

"Thanks guys," Akira smiles.

"No problem," Harue says, "It's what friends do for each other."

"Lovers too," Eiichi smiles.

Akira blushes at Eiichi.

After lunch the four friends split up for the day and head home. Akira and Yuichi arrive home around thirteen fifteen. Inside they take off their shoes and put on their slippers.

"You know I wonder what our lives would be like if we stayed the same," Akira mentions, "Me being an otaku model and you being a manga creator."

"Who knows?" Yuichi questions, "Our lives right now are just fine."

"But maybe they could be better," Akira says.

Yuichi and Akira head into the living room.

"Probably but that doesn't matter because that isn't what is happening right now," Yuichi says.

"True," Akira smiles.

Akira grabs tea for the two and then both Yuichi and Akira sit down and watch a movie.

"The freshman reception will be the last time we perform together so let's make it the best performance ever," Akira blurts.

"We will," Yuichi smirks, "We are the best."

Akira starts laughing as Yuichi smiles.

"You're right onii-chan," Akira smiles.

"Of course I am," Yuichi says.


	25. Chapter 22

March twenty-fourth, the day of the freshman reception and a week before the graduation of the third years. K-On! is setting up their instruments on the stage in the auditorium.

"This is making me so nervous," Akira says.

"Don't be," Yuichi says, "We got three songs that will blows the minds of all those freshman."

"The freshman here will be amazed at how awesome our club is," Eiichi says.

"Let's blow their minds," Harue says.

K-On! smiles and gets into their positions.

"To start off the freshman reception welcoming we will have a three song concert from the light music club's band K-On!" the announcer states, "Please give a round of applause for K-On!"

The curtains go up as all the freshman begin applauding.

"Congratulations on your acceptance of Engei High School," Yuichi announces, "My name is Yuichi Jeffcoat and I am a third year along with my friends Eiichi Daisuke, and Harue Chisaki. My imouto Akira Jeffcoat will become a third year so please accept her as your sempai. Now to start off this concert we will perform this first song for our first times. Rice As a Side Dish!"

K-On! starts playing their instruments.

"GOHAN WA SUGOI YO NANDE MO AU YO HOKA HOKA (Rice is amazing, I'll eat anything steaming hot)  
RAAMEN UDON NI OKONOMIYAKI KORE KORE (Ramen and udon with pancake, this and that)  
TANSUIKABUTSU TO TANSUIKABUTSU NO (Carbohydrates, carbohydrates)  
YUME NO (A dreamy)," Akira sings.

"YUME NO (A dreamy)," Harue sings.

"KORABOREESHON (Collaboration)  
ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA (Hot, hot, steaming hot!)  
GOHAN WA SUGOI YO NAI TO KOMARU YO (Rice is amazing, it's a problem if I don't have it)  
MUSHIRO GOHAN GA OKAZU DA YO (Better yet, rice should be a complete side dish)  
KANSAIJIN NARA YAPPARI OKONOMIYAKI & GOHAN (If you're from Kansai, it's all about okonomiyaki and rice)  
DEMO WATASHI KANSAIJIN JA NAINDESU (But...I'm not from Kansai)," Akira sings.

"DONAI YANEN (What did ya say?!)," K-On! sings.

K-On! plays their instruments without a singer for a little bit.

"ICHI・NI・SAN・SHI・GO・HA・N! (One, two, three, four, rice!)  
ICHI・NI・SAN・SHI・GO・HA・N! (One, two, three, four, rice!)," Akira sings as K-On! raises their fist.

"GOHAN WA SUGOI YO NANDE MO AU YO HOKA HOKA (Rice is amazing, I'll eat anything steaming hot)  
KIMUCHI NI NATTOU NAMATAMAGO KORE KORE (Fermented cabbage and soybeans, raw egg, this and that)  
SHIROI GOHAN WA MASSHIROI KANBASU (White rice is a pure, snowy white canvas)  
MUGEN (A fantasy)," Akira sings.

"MUGEN (A fantasy)," Harue sings.

"IMAJINEESHON (Imagination)  
ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA (Hot, hot, steaming hot!)  
GOHAN WA SUGOI YO NAI TO KOMARU YO (Rice is amazing, it's a problem if I don't have it)  
YAPPARI GOHAN WA SHUSHOKU DA NE (Rice is a staple food, after all)  
NIPPONJIN NARA TONIKAKU PAN SHOKU YORI GOHAN DESHO (If you're from Japan, it's all about rice over bread)," Akira sings.

"GOHAN WA OKAZU JA NAI NO KA YO! (Rice isn't a side dish, you know!)," Eiichi shouts.

"AH...WASURETETA~ (Oh... I forgot.)," Akira admits.

"KORA-! (Hey!)," K-On! shouts.

K-On! play their instruments only with Yuichi starting them off with his guitar solo.

"GOHAN WA SUGOI YO NANDE MO AU YO HOKA HOKA (Rice is amazing, I'll eat anything steaming hot!)  
YAKISOBA TAKOYAKI TONPEIYAKI KORE KORE (Fried noodles, octopus balls, pork wrapped in egg, this and that)  
TANSUIKABUTSU TO TANSUIKABUTSU NO (Carbohydrates, carbohydrates)  
YUME NO (A dreamy)," Akira sings.

"YUME NO (A dreamy)," Harue sings.

"KORABOREESHON (Collaboration)  
ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA ICCHAE ICCHAE (Hot, hot, steaming hot! Let's go, let's go!)  
GOHAN WA SUGOI YO NAI TO KOMARU YO (Rice is amazing, it's a problem if I don't have it)  
MUSHIRO GOHAN GA OKAZU DA YO (Better yet, rice should be a complete side dish)  
KANSAIJIN NARA YAPPARI OKONOMIYAKI & GOHAN (If you're from Kansai, it's all about okonomiyaki and rice)  
WATASHI ZENSEI WA KANSAIJIN! (I must have been from Kansai in a past life!)," Akira sings.

"DONAI YANEN! (What did ya say?!)," K-On! sings.

"ICHI・NI・SAN・SHI・GO・HA・N! (One, two, three, four, rice!)  
ICHI・NI・SAN・SHI・GO・HA・N! (One, two, three, four, rice!)  
ICHI・NI・SAN・SHI・GO・HA・N! (One, two, three, four, rice!)  
ICHI・NI・SAN・SHI・GO・HA・N! (One, two, three, four, rice!)," Akira sings as K-On! raises their fists.

K-On! continues to play their instruments and once they end the freshman all applaud.

"The next song is a famous one we have played numerous amounts of time but we will change it up today for all of you," Yuichi says, "Fluffy Time starts now!"

K-On! starts playing with Yuichi starting and the others following after.

"KIMI WO MITERU TO ITSUMO HAATO DOKIDOKI (When I look at you, my heart always goes thump-thump)

YURERU OMOI WA MASHMUMARO MITAI NI FUWAFUWA (This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy, like a marshmallow)  
ITSUMO GANBARU (You're always so persistent)," Akira sings.

"ITSUMO GANBARU (You're always so persistent)," Harue sings.

"KIMI NO YOKOGAO (You don't even notice)," Akira sings.

"KIMI NO YOKOGAO (You don't even notice)," Harue sings.

"ZUTTO MITETE MO KIZUKANAI YO NE (Me, always staring at your profile)  
YUME NO NAKA NARA (When we're in my dreams)," Akira sings.

"YUME NO NAKA NARA (When we're in my dreams)," Harue sings.

"FUTARI NO KYORI CHIJIMERARERU NO NI NA (The distance between us can be shortened)  
AA KIMI-SAMA ONEGAI (Oh, God, please)  
FUTARI DAKE NO DREAM TIME KUDASAI (Give some Dream Time for just the two of us!)  
O-KI NI IRI NO USA-CHAN DAITE KON'YA MO OYASUMI (Cuddling my favorite bunny doll, Goodnight again, tonight)  
FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)

FUTO SHITA SHIGUSA NI KYOU MO HAATO ZUKIZUKI (Again today, your unexpected behavior makes my heart go pound-pound)  
SARIGE NA EGAO WO FUKAYOMI SHISUGITE OVERHEAT! (Reading too much into your casual smile, I overheat!)  
ITSUKA ME NI SHITA (The serious face of yours)," Harue sings.

"ITSUKA ME NI SHITA (The serious face of yours)," Akira sings.

"KIMI NO MAJIKAO (I saw one day)," Harue sings.

"KIMI NO MAJIKAO (I saw one day)," Akira sings.

"HITOMI TOJITE MO UKANDE KURU YO (Appears even when I close my eyes)  
YUME DE II KARA (Even in my dreams is fine)," Harue sings.

"YUME DE II KARA (Even in my dreams is fine)," Akira sings.

"FUTARI DAKE NO SWEET TIME HOSHII NO (I want some Sweet Time for just the two of us!)  
AA KAMI-SAMA DOUSHITE (Oh, God, why)  
SUKI NI NARU HODO DREAM NIGHT SETSUNAI NO (Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it?)  
TOTTEOKI NO KUMA-CHAN DASHITA SHI KON'YA WA DAIJOUBU KA NA? (I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight?)," Harue sings.

Harue stops singing as Eiichi slams on his drums surpassing the other instruments with Akira on the bass until Yuichi comes in on his electric guitar.

"AA KAMI-SAMA ONEGAI (Oh, God, please)  
ICHIDO DAKE NO MIRACLE TIME KUDASAI! (Give me some Miracle Time, just this once!)  
MOSHI SUNNARI HANASEREBA SONO ATO WA... DOU NI KA NARU YO NE (And afterwards, if I can talk with him no problem... we'll see where it goes.)  
FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Akira sings.

"FUWAFUWA TAIMU (Fluffy time)," Harue sings.

K-On! continues to play and once they stop all the freshman applaud and holler for them.

"And our last song for today is a new one for us!" Akira shouts.

Yuichi starts playing the guitar with Akira on the bass, Harue on the keyboards, and lastly Eiichi on the drums.

"KAZE NI NOTTE NAGARERU WATASHI-TACHI NO IMA WA (Drifting along on the wind, now we can)  
DONNA KUNI DONNA SEKAI E IKERUN DAROU (Go to any land or any world, right?)  
MERODI NO UBUGOE NI KANKI SHITE KANKIWAMATTE (I get overcome by joy at the first sound of a melody)  
AKETE WA KURETE YUKU CHIISA NA MAINICHI (The sun rises and sets on every little day)  
USO NANTE TSUKENAI YO DAIJI NA HITO NO MAE DE (I can't lie in front of my precious friends)  
SUKI NI BUREEKI NAI YO NE (Love has no brakes)  
MICHI NAKI MICHI DE MO SUSUMOU YO ISSHO NI HANATSU OTO GA CHIZU DA YO (Let's advance on a pathless road, the sounds we let out together is our map)  
BIITO DE MUNE NI KIZAMU CHIKAI (I mark our vow in my heart by the beats)  
YES, WE GO! YES, WE PLAY!" Akira sings.

Yuichi slams away on his guitars.

"HITAI KARA YUBI KARA NIJINDE CHIRU ASE WA (What colors and what rainbow?)  
DONNA IRO DONNA NIJI NI KAWARUN DAROU (Will the sweat running from our soaked foreheads and fingers turn into?)  
HASHITTARI SUROU NA RIZUMU SURECHIGAI YA SHOUTOTSU (A slow running rhythm, disagreements, and conflicts)  
AFURETE ITE ISSHOU DE ICHIDO-KIRI NO SUTEJI (Are everywhere on the one-time-only stage in my entire life)  
KIZU NANTE TSUKANAI YO EGAO GA OSHIETE KURETA (I won't get hurt, your smiles taught me)  
YUUKI NI RIMITTO NAI KOTO (That courage has no limits)  
NA MO NAKI UTA DE MO UTAOU YO ISSHO NI EGAKU YUME GA HANE DA YO (I'll even sing a nameless song, the dream we picture together is our wings)  
HITOMI AEBA TSUUJIRU OMOI (When our eyes lock, we know how each other feels)  
YES, WE FLY! YES, WE SING!" Akira sings.

Akira stops singing as Yuichi slams away on his guitar.

"SHUNKAN SHUNKAN WA Ā, TOMAREZU OWATTE KUKEDO (Every moment upon moment, ah, won't stop ending)

OWARI TSUDZUKERU KARA HAJIMARI TSUDZUKERU (But since they keep ending, they will keep starting)

MIRAI SHINJITE KU (So I'll believe in the future)

MICHI NAKI MICHIDE MO SUSUMOU YO ISSHO NI FUMIDASU SOKO GA MICHIDA YO (Let's advance on a pathless road, the place we step out to together is our road)

BĪTO DE MUNE NI KIZAMU CHIKAI (I mark our vow in my heart by the beats)

YES, WE GO! YES, WE FLY! YES, WE PLAY!

ITSU MADE MO ZUTTO… YES, WE ARE SINGING NOW! (Forever and ever… Yes, we are singing now!)," Akira sings.

K-On! continues to play with Yuichi slamming away on his guitar. After K-On! stops playing all the freshman stand up and applaud. Many even whistle. K-On! stares at each and every freshman and then bow.

"Thank you everyone!" Harue shouts, "Please come by the light music clubroom!"

K-On! exits the stage and head to their clubroom. Moments later the clubroom stays silent.

"Looks like no one is coming," Eiichi says.

Akira frowns so Yuichi stands up. Walking into the clubroom are four freshman.

"Hi we are here to join the light music club," the freshman announces, "I'm sixteen year old Eito Fujimoto and I play the PDP Concept Maple by DW 7-Piece Shell Pack drum set."

"I'm sixteen year old Chihiro Fukui and I play the Yamaha TYROS4 Arranger Workstation Keyboard," Chihiro announces.

"I'm sixteen year old Daisuke Akiyama and I play the Music Man Steve Morse Y2D Guitar with Floyd Rose Tremolo," Daisuke announces.

"Last but not least I'm sixteen year old Fumi Miyamoto and I play the Gibson Les Paul Traditional Pro II '60s Neck Electric Guitar Merlot," Fumi says.


	26. Chapter 23

Seeing the four new students and Akira getting along so well, Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi leave the club room and exit the school.

"Seeing Akira smile back there made me really happy," Eiichi states.

"Thinking about graduating on the twenty-fourth really has me upset," Yuichi admits, "Having to leave my sister behind worries me."

"We don't need to worry about her being alone because she has those four new members of the light music club," Harue smiles.

"Yeah and they seem like an awesome group," Eiichi says, "Those five will make an awesome band. Better than us probably."

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi laugh as they all head home.

March thirty-first, the day of the graduation for Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi. The three are given their diploma. The whole day Akira hasn't seen any of them. Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi are in the clubroom with Yui-sensei.

"So Akira doesn't know anything about this?" Yui asks.

"Not one bit of information has gotten out," Yuichi replies, "Plus Akira hasn't seen us as all today."

"I remember doing this for Azu-nyan when me, Rit-chan, Mio-chan, and Mugi-chan were graduating," Yui smiles, "I just know Akira will be brought to tears."

Walking into the clubroom is Akira and her four new band members.

"Angel Beats has entered the light music club room," Daisuke announces.

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi smiles.

"Onii-chan, Harue, and Eiichi!" Akira shouts, "Congratulations on graduating!"

"Thanks," Harue begins to cry.

"Look what you did sempai," Chihiro says, "You made them start to cry."

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi wipe their tears and then head to their instruments.

"Angel Beats please take a seat we, K-On! with Yui-sensei as replacement for Akira will perform one last song," Yuichi says with a frog in his throat.

"We hope you enjoy this song," Yui smiles.

Yui turns to face the chalkboard and face the others who have tears in their eyes. Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi smile at Yui who smiles back. Eiichi smacks his drumsticks together and then Yui turns around starting to play the electric guitar.

"Wait is onii-chan playing the bass?" Akira thinks.

K-On! with Yui are playing a song that Yui and her friends created for Azusa when they were graduating.

"NEE OMOIDE NO KAKERA NI (Hey, if we could put our names)  
NAMAE WO TSUKETE HOZON SURU NARA (On a piece of our memories and preserve it)  
TAKARAMONO GA PITTARI DA NE (Wouldn't that be the perfect treasure?)," Yui sings.

"SOU KOKORO NO YOURYOU GA (Right, these excitement-colored days)  
IPPAI NI NARU KURAI NI (That have passed have filled our hearts)  
SUGOSHITA NE TOKIMEKI IRO NO MAINICHI (To their full capacity)," Yuichi sings.

"NAJINDA SEIFUKU TO UWABAKI (The familiar uniforms and indoor shoes)  
HOWAITOBOODO NO RAKUGAKI (The doodles on our whiteboard)," Eiichi sings.

"ASHITA NO IRIGUCHI NI (I guess we have to leave them behind)  
OITE KANAKUCHA IKENAI NO KANA (At the entrance to tomorrow)," Harue sings.

"DEMO NE, AETA YO! SUTEKI NA TENSHI NI (But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel)," K-On! sings.

"SOTSUGYOU WA OWARI JA NAI (Graduation isn't the end)  
KORE KARA MO NAKAMA DAKARA (We're buddies from here on out!)," Yuichi sings.

"ISSHO NO SHASHINTACHI (Pictures of us together)  
OSORO NO KIIHORUDAA (Our matching key chains)," K-On! sings.

"ITSUMADEMO KAGAYAITERU (Will shine on forever)  
ZUTTO SONO EGAO ARIGATOU (And always, we thank you for your smile)," Yuichi sings.

Akira starts having tears fall down her face as the other members of Angel Beats are smiling,

"NEE SAKURA NO KI MO CHOTTO (Hey, the cherry trees)  
SETAKE GA NOBITA MITAI (Seem like they've grown a bit too)  
MIENAI YUKKURI NA SUPIIDO DEMO (Though it's too slow for you see)," Yuichi sings.

"KITTO ANO SORA WA MITETA NE (I'm sure, the sky above us saw it all)  
NANDO MO TSUMAZUITA KOTO (All the times we tripped)  
SOREDEMO SAIGO MADE ARUKETA KOTO (But also all the times we walked on till the end)," Yui sings.

"FUWARI HOUKAGO NO ROUKA NI (The wings of the notes we played)  
KOBORETA ONPU NO HANE (Overflowing gently into the hallway)," Harue sings.

"FUKA FUKA TSUMORU MADE (Until it piles up to be cuddly)  
KONO MAMA DE IRETARA II NO NI NA (It'd be fine if it stays the way it is now)," Eiichi sings.

"DEMO NE, FURETA YO! AI SUBEKI TENSHI NI (But hey, we were touched! By a lovely angel)," K-On! sings.

"TADAIMA TTE ITAKU NARU (This place will never change)  
KONO BASHO WA KAWARANAI YO (You could almost say, I'm home!)," Eiichi sings.

"MEERU NO JUSHINBAKO (Our email inboxes)  
MARU SHITA KARENDAA (Circled dates on our calendars)," K-On! sings.

"TOBIKIRI NO YUME TO DEAI KURETA (We were able to encounter an extraordinary dream)  
ONGAKU NI ARIGATOU (So we say thank you to music)," Eiichi sings.

"EKI NO HOOMU KAWARA NO MICHI (The platform at the station, the path by the riverside)  
HANARETETE MO ONAJI SORA MIAGETE (Even if we're apart, we can look up at the same sky)  
YUNIZON DE UTAOU! (And sing in unison!)," K-On! sings.

Yui plays a guitar solo.

"DEMO NE, AETA YO! SUTEKI NA TENSHI NI (But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel)," K-On! sings.

"SOTSUGYOU WA OWARI JA NAI (Graduation isn't the end)  
KORE KARA MO NAKAMA DAKARA (We're buddies from here on out!)," Harue sings.

"DAISUKI TTE IU NARA (If you say you really love us)  
DAIDAISUKI TTE KAESU YO (We'll answer that we really, really love you!)," K-On! sings.

"WASUREMONO MOU NAI YO NE (There's nothing else we've forgotten)  
ZUTTO EIEN NI ISSHO DA YO (We'll be together forever and ever!)," Harue sings.

K-On! continues to play and stops by placing their instrument down and moving forward. Angel Beats applauds as Akira is crying and smiling. K-On! looks at each other and smiles.

"We love you Akira," K-On! smiles.

Akira cries even harder and runs for K-On! knocking them all down hugging them.

"I love you all so very much!" Akira cries, "Thank you!"

Yuichi, Eiichi, Harue, and Yui rub Akira head as she cries in their arms. The four members of Angel Beats smile.

"We'll miss you K-On!" Daisuke, Chihiro, Eito, and Fumi smile and clap.

K-On! stands up and bows with Yui.

"This isn't goodbye but see you later," Yuichi smiles.

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi exit the clubroom leaving behind Yui and the newly formed band Angel Beats.

"Thank you onii-chan," Akira smiles wiping away her tears.

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi are at their lockers crying while they switch shoes.

"This isn't goodbye but see you later?" Eiichi cries, "Baka!"

"Why didn't you have to end it like that?" Harue cries.

"I don't know," Yuichi cries, "I wanted to put a smile on my imouto's face the last day I see her in school."

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi exit the school and at the gate they turn and face Engei High School.

"Thank you for the three amazing years," Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi cry.

Running to the window in front of the high school is Angel Beats.

"See you later!" Angel Beats shouts, "We'll never forget your awesomeness!"

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi wave bye and then head off home to the new apartment they just rented for college.

"So we start our jobs first thing Monday?" Eiichi asks.

"Yep," Harue replies, "You guys are working construction and I'm a waitress."

"Not having to wake up for school is going to be a major change for us," Yuichi says, "I wonder how we'll handle it."

"We'll be fine," Harue smiles, "We just got one school year left until we are with Akira again in college."

"I wonder how your sister will handle it with you not living with her anymore," Eiichi says, "It's going to be tough no waking up with you for school."

"She'll handle it well," Yuichi smiles, "She's strong."

April third, 2034, Akira is waking up for her third year of Engei High School. Akira gets up, changes into her school uniform and heads to Yuichi's door. Akira knocks on the door.

"Nii-chan we have school!" Akira yawns, "Nii-chan?"

Akira opens the door and sees the room empty and frowns.

"Oh year he moved into an apartment with Eiichi and Harue so we can have a place to stay for when we all go to college together," Akira frowns, "This is going to be difficult not having him here anymore."

Akira heads downstairs and into the dining room. Stephen and Minami are in the dining room too. Minami has just placed the last set of food on the table while Stephen is reading the weather on the newspaper.

"Good morning," Akira smiles.

"Good morning," Stephen and Minami respond.

"It's different without onii-chan around," Akira says.

"It sure is," Minami smiles, "But he is doing this for you."

"Getting an apartment for college is a very adult thing to do," Stephen mentions, "I did the same thing. Yuichi is becoming a fine adult."

"Yeah you can say that," Akira smiles.

Akira takes a bite of her toast.

"So is your light music club going to perform in this year's Culture Festival again?" Minami asks.

"Yep," Akira replies, "The new band of mine, Angel Beats, will be practicing from today until the festival."

"Is that so?" Stephen questions, "Well you can bet me and your mother will be there to cheer you on this year since we missed last year."

"Thanks Otousan," Akira smiles, "Okaasan."

Around six thirty in the morning, Akira arrives to the school gates with her new friends.

"Morning Akira-sempai," the freshman smile.

"Morning," Akira smiles.

Akira switches shoes and gets to room 3-4.

"Good morning everyone," Akira smiles.

"Morning Akira-chan!" the classmates smile.

Akira takes her seat and around six forty-five the bell rings. Walking into the room is forty-eight year old Kyou Fujibayashi.

"Good morning class," Kyou greets.

"Good morning Fujibayashi-sensei," the class responds.

"Today is your first day as third years," Kyou announces, "Let's work hard together to see that every single one of you graduates and moves onto college or work."

Kyou takes attendances and right after homeroom the class starts. After school the light music club meets up in the club room.

"Good afternoon nii-chan!" Akira blurts.

Akira imagines Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi in the classroom but the imagination fades away.

"SOUZOU NI ISSHOU GENMEI GENJITSU WA ZETTAI ZETSUMEI (I try to use my imagination, but reality is a bitch)," Akira sighs.

Walking into the club room is the rest of the members of the light music club.

"Good afternoon sempai!" the members shout.

"Good afternoon," Akira smiles.

The five members place their belongings off to the wall. Yui walks into the room and with the others she heads towards the table. The six have tea and snacks.

"I'm glad this didn't change since the others graduated," Yui smiles.

"Yui-sensei," Akira sighs, "This is the light music club. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Please Akira-chan don't stop this," Yui whines.

"I won't," Akira smiles, "It brings back memories of when K-On! use to fool around before getting into their extreme practice session."


	27. Chapter 24

After having their tea time, Angel Beats heads to their instruments.

"This feels weird," Akira frowns, "I miss the others."

"Akira-sempai don't let it get you down," Fumi smiles, "Let's have the most fun we can so we can make this third year of yours the best."

"Thanks guys," Akira smiles, "Second year is over and third year begins. A future without you in school onii-chan."

"So will you five be performing songs from Houkago Tea Time like K-On! did?" Yui asks.

"No I actually made up a few songs," Chihiro smiles.

"Wow you can write music?" Eito asks.

"Yep," Chihiro replies, "But for today let's play a song from Houkago Tea Time. How about U&I for Akira?"

"Sounds good to me," Daisuke admits.

"You guys," Akira smiles.

Angel Beats begins to play their instruments in front of Yui has sat on the couch.

"KIMI GA INAI TO NANI MO DEKINAI YO (If you're not around I can't do anything)  
KIMI NO GOHAN GA TABETAI YO (I long for the taste of your cooking)  
MOSHI KIMI GA KAETTE KITARA (So when you get back home)  
TOBIKKIRI NO EGAO DE DAKITSUKU YO (I'm gonna glomp you with a great big smile)  
KIMI GA INAI TO AYAMARENAI YO (If you're not around I can't take it anymore)  
KIMI NO KOE GA KIKITAI YO (I long for the sound of your voice)  
KIMI NO EGAO GA MIREREBA SORE DAKE DE IINDA YO (Just being able to see you smile that would mean everything to me)  
KIMI GA SOBA NI IRU DAKEDE ITSUMO YUUKI MORATTETA (Simply being by my side you've always given me the courage)  
ITSUMADE DEMO ISSHONI ITAI (I wanna be with you forever and a day)  
KONO KIMOCHI WO TSUTAETAI YO (I wanna tell you that this is how I feel)  
HARE NO HI NI MO AME NO HI MO (Whether under the sun or under the rain)  
KIMI WA SOBA NI ITE KURETA (You were always there when I needed you)  
ME WO TOJIREBA KIMI NO EGAO KAGAYAITERU (Whenever I close my eyes I could see your smile shining brightly)," Akira sings.

Akira takes a breather before continuing.

"KIMI GA INAI TO NANI MO WAKARANAI YO (If you're not around I don't know what to do)  
SATOU TO SHOUYU WA DOKO DAKKE? (Where's the sugar and soy sauce?)  
MOSHI KIMI GA KAETTE KITARA (And I was hoping that I could surprise you)  
BIKKURI SASEYOU TO OMOTTA NO NI NA (When you come home)  
KIMI NI TSUI TSUI AMAECHAU YO (I think I've been spoiled too much)  
KIMI GA YASASHI SUGIRU KARA (Because you're too good to me)  
KIMI NI MORATTE BAKARI DE NANI MO AGERARETENAI YO (You gave me so many things that I can't even get to pay you back)  
KIMI GA SOBA NI IRU KOTO WO ATARIMAE NI OMOTTETA (All the while I took your existence for granted)  
KONNA HIBI GA ZUTTO ZUTTO (And I thought that we would always, always be together)  
TSUZUKUNDA TO OMOTTETA YO (As days go by)  
GOMEN IMA WA KIZUITA YO (I'm sorry only now that I realized)  
ATARIMAE JA NAI KOTO NI (That it really isn't the case)  
MAZU WA KIMI NI TSUTAENAKUCHA (So to start things off I have to tell you these two words)  
ARIGATOU WO (Thank you)," Akira sings.

Akira takes a breather again while Angel Beats continues to play their instruments and stop when Akira picks up singing. Chihiro and Akira continue playing their instruments softly.

"KIMI NO MUNE NI TODOKU KANA? (Will they go straight to your heart?)  
IMA WA JISHIN NAI KEREDO (I'm not so sure of myself right now but)  
WARAWANAI DE DOUKA KIITE (Don't laugh, okay? Please listen to me)  
OMOI WO UTA NI KOMETA KARA ('Cause I'm gonna put all my feelings into this song)," Akira sings.

The rest of Angel Beats joins in on the instruments.

"ARITTAKE NO ARIGATOU (I would like to give you every ounce of my gratitude)  
UTA NI NOSETE TODOKETAI (And send it to you through this song)  
KONO KIMOCHI WA ZUTTO ZUTTO WASURENAI YO (This is a feeling I will never, ever forget)  
OMOI YO TODOKE (Dedicated to you)," Akira sings.

Angel Beats play some more and then stops. Yui applauds with a huge smile on her face.

"That was amazing," Yui smiles, "You play so wonderfully together. You are just as great as when Akira was part of K-On!"

"So do you think we can perform during the culture festival in November?" Daisuke asks.

"Yes but you should keep practicing together until then," Yui replies, "You got seven months until then. I just know you will all become amazing by then."

Angel Beats smiles at each other and then Yui.

"Thank you sensei!" Angel Beats smiles.

Yui smiles big at Angel Beats.

"And thank you for joining the light music club!" Yui says.

Days go by and it soon becomes Golden Week. Each and every day Angel Beats has met up and practiced old and new songs together. Today on April twenty-ninth, Angel Beats is meeting up at the Showa Day festival. The females are in kimonos.

"I remember back during my first second year this jerk I was dating caused problems for my Golden Week," Akira states.

"That must have stunk," Fumi says.

"Well hopefully last year's Golden Week was better for you," Chihiro says.

"It sure was," Akira smiles, "My nii-chan and two friends made it the best week ever."

"Well let's try to make this year's Golden Week even better than the last two years!" Daisuke says.

"Thank you guys," Akira smiles, "But I'm too nervous about the culture festival in November."

"Don't worry," Eito says, "We'll be amazing together by then. I just know we will be."

"Now let's not worry about being good or bad," Fumi says, "Let's have fun!"

Akira and her four new friends spend the rest of the day together while back at an apartment, Yui, Eiichi, and Harue are taking a break from work.

"Man working is tough and it hasn't even been over a month!" Eiichi sighs.

"We got a year of doing this so we better get used to it," Harue says.

"I wonder how Akira is doing with her new band," Yuichi wonders, "I haven't been able to text or call her from all the work and her being in school."

"Maybe you should call her this week since it's Golden Week," Eiichi says, "I was planning on going to see her since I am her boyfriend after all."

"Yeah can't be a bad boyfriend," Harue smirks.

"Shut it," Eiichi says, "At least you can see your lover each and every day because you live with him."

"Don't get angry," Yuichi laughs, "Akira will be moving in with us once she graduates high school."

"But that's a whole year away!" Eiichi announces.

"I know," Yuichi admits, "You won't die from waiting that long."

Harue laughs at Eiichi.

"I swear you two are teaming up against me!" Eiichi shouts, "It's so unfair."

"We aren't against you Eiichi," Harue says, "We want Akira leaving with us as much as you do."

"I wonder if she is having fun with her friends right this moment," Yuichi wonders.

Back at the festival Akira is having a blast with her new friends. The five are playing the festival games and eating the food.

"Wow I never knew this could be so much fun," Akira smiles.

"Told you we make this week the best for you," Daisuke admits, "And this is just the first day!"

"Cool it hyper boy," Eito says, "We can't run laps around these girls. We need to keep a calm pace for them."

"Oh don't worry about us," Fumi smiles, "We are just fine."

"There you have it," Daisuke concludes.

Eito snaps his tongue. Golden Week goes a long like usual. It has now become May fifth, the last day of golden week. Akira, Daisuke, Eito, Fumi, and Chihiro have again met up at the festival.

"This is the last day so there will be fireworks at the very end," Chihiro announces.

"I love fireworks," Fumi states, "They are so pretty."

"They can also be turned into any shape and color," Eito says, "They are awesome."

"It's just exploding gunpowder," Daisuke mumbles.

"Let's not argue," Akira says, "Let's have fun because once we return to school we will be slamming in some hard practice sessions for the culture festival in November. Speaking of that this summer we will be going to my vacation house to practice."

"You got a vacation house?" Chihiro asks.

"Yep and last year K-On! went there to practice too," Akira replies.

"And because of that you guys performed awesomely at the culture festival?" Eito asks.

"Well I can't say just because of that but yeah," Akira responds.

"I can't wait until summer now!" Daisuke shouts.

"Wow spring hasn't even ended," Fumi says, "Don't rush your life away."

"She has a point," Chihiro admits.

"We should enjoy today right now and worry about the future later on," Eito concludes.

The five friends agree and spend the whole day at the festival. Just like the first day of Golden Week, the females are wearing kimonos. The friends are also playing the games and eating the food waiting for the fireworks that are later that day.

"I'm glad those nightmares aren't returning," Akira thinks, "Those Kingdom Heart like nightmares were seriously scary especially since they nearly killed me. I just wonder how we all were able to have the same nightmare and how it could affect the real world."

While walking through the festival Akira sees the place where all the bad things happened that one day.

"I still can't believe that was two years ago when my ex was killed," Akira thinks, "It's scary. I hope they caught the guy who did it because before nii-chan and all of us left he was still breathing. Who could have killed him anyway?"

Once it becomes dark the festival lights are shut off and the fireworks begin to be light into the sky. Akira and the others watch the fireworks in amazement.

"So pretty," Fumi smiles.

"So many different shapes and colors," Eito says.

"It's just gunpowder," Daisuke announces.

Akira and Chihiro elbow Daisuke in the sides.

"Sheesh don't go and ruin it for the others now," Chihiro says.

"Sorry," Daisuke apologizes.

After the fireworks the five head home for the night but before leaving Akira announces the future plans.

"May eighth we will begin the training for our culture festival performance," Akira announces, "We will practice each and every afternoon and even during summer vacation so we are a least in a good condition to be able to amaze all the people who are willing to watch our mini concert."

"Roger!" the four shout.

Akira smiles at the four.

"Get a good night rest," Akira says, "Take a break this weekend too."

"Will do," Daisuke says.

"Take care sempai," Fumi and Chihiro say.

The four split up for the night. Akira arrives home at nine.

"I'm home!" Akira shouts.

Akira switches her shoes to slippers.

"Oh yeah they still aren't home," Akira laughs.

Akira heads up to her room and jumps onto her bed.

"I hope we can perform just as good at the culture festival that K-On! did," Akira sighs.

Akira gets off her bed and grabs a photo album and looks through it. The photos go from her and Yuichi's baby days until the day of Yuichi graduation.

"Onii-chan I hope you are doing okay with Harue and Eiichi," Akira thinks, "I'm doing just fine with my new friends. I'm just really nervous about performing at the culture festival with them."

Akira closes the photo album and puts it away. Akira switches from her kimono into her usual pajamas and then lays down in her bed.

"I wonder if the three of you will come to the culture festival with Otousan and Okaasan," Akira thinks.

Akira smiles at the ceiling.

"Most likely," Akira smiles.

Akira soon falls asleep. Back at Yuichi's apartment he flips through the calendar and circles the day of Engei High School's Culture Festival.

"I promise we will be there imouto," Yuichi smiles.


	28. Chapter 25

Friday, November third, the Engei High School Culture Festival. Stephen, Minami, Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi are in the gymnasium with many others waiting for the performance of Angel Beats. On the stage, Angel Beats is setting up.

"It's packed," Eito announces, "We got a full house."

"That's amazing," Chihiro smiles, "I didn't think we be this popular in the beginning."

"It's probably because of Akira being part of K-On!" Daisuke says, "But that has it good points."

"Welcome everyone to Engei High School's Culture Festival," the announcer states, "To start off today we would like you all to enjoy this mini concert of Angel Beats, our light music club's band. Please give a round of applause for them."

The curtains size as everyone in the gym starts clapping for Angel Beats. Angel Beats is in their position. Akira is in the front by the microphone.

"Welcome everyone to our culture festival," Akira nervously says, "My name is Akira Jeffcoat and I am the lead singer and bassist of Angel Beats. Behind me we have Daisuke Akiyama on electric guitar, Chihiro Fukui on keyboard, Eito Fujimoto on drums, and Fumi Miyamoto also on electric guitar. Unlike K-On!, last year's light music club band, we will be performing two new songs that our very own Chihiro has created. But first we will perform a Houkago Tea Time song and it is called…  
CURRY NOCHI RICE! (Curry, Then Rice!)"

"One, two, one, two, three, four!" Eito counts down smacking his drumsticks off the drums.

Angel Beats begins to play their instruments.

"KIMI NI TOKIMEKI KOI KAMO NE AWAAWA (You make my heart throb, it may be love, I scurry)  
HANGURII SEISHIN TOMERANNAI KURAKURA (I can't stop this hungry sensation and get dizzy)  
ONEGAI! (Please!)  
ATSUATSU O-SARA NO KAREE (A piping hot plate of curry)  
SUPAISU HITOSAJI SHIGEKI CHO-DAI (Motivate me with a single spoon of spice)  
AMAKUCHI JA NAKU KYOU WA CHUUKARA NA NO (I don't want mild, I want medium spice today)  
OTONAAJI NA NO (It's an adult's flavor)  
O-NIKU O-YASAI HIMITSU NO KAKUSHIAJI (Meat, vegetables, and a secret hidden flavor)  
SODACHIZAKARI NO YOKUBARI KOIGOKORO (It's the greedy loving heart of a growing girl)  
DAISUKI! (I love you!)  
KOTOKOTO NIKONDA KAREE (Bubbling boiled curry)  
SUPAISU FUTASAJI KEIKEN SHICHAE (Let me experience two spoons of spice)  
DAKEDO GENKAI KARASUGITE... MOU DAME (But that's my limit, it's too spicy...I can't)  
BIRIRI, BIRIRI, BIRIRI (Shocked, shocked, shocked)  
OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO  
KAREE CHOPPILI RAISU TAPPULI (A bit of curry and plenty of rice)," Akira sings.

Akira takes a break from singing.

"KIMI GA INAKUCHA SAMISHII TEEBURU NA NO (It's a lonely table when you're not here)  
ITSUKA NAKAYOKU GIN NO SUPUUN NO UE (Someday we'll become friends on a silver spoon)  
GOMEN NE! (Sorry!)  
RUU DAKE NOKOSHITA KAREE (A curry with just the roux forgotten)  
ONNA NO KO WA AMAI NO GA SUKI (Young girls like to eat sweet things)  
AKOGARE DAKEDO CHUUKARA WA O-AZUKE (I aspired for medium spice but put it off)," Akira sings.

Akira stops singing while Fumi and Daisuke slam away on the guitars.

"DAISUKI! (I love you!)  
KOTOKOTO NIKONDA KAREE (Bubbling boiled curry)  
SUPAISU FUTASAJI KEIKEN SHICHAE (Let me experience two spoons of spice)  
DAKEDO GENKAI KARASUGITE... MOU DAME (But that's my limit, it's too spicy...I can't)  
BIRIRI, BIRIRI, BIRIRI (Shocked, shocked, shocked)  
OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO  
KAREE CHOPPILI RAISU TAPPULI (A bit of curry and plenty of rice)," Akira sings.

Angel Beats plays their instruments a little longer and then stop. Everyone in the gym applause for them.

"Alright these next two songs are ones I personally created so I hope you enjoy them," Chihiro announces.

"I knew she would be the one to have a band creating original songs," Eiichi says.

"Yep," Yuichi nods, "That's my imouto."

Eito starts playing the guitars as the others join in.

"HAIGO NI WA SHATTAA NO KABE (There's a wall of shutters behind me.)

YUBISAKI WA TETSU NO NIOI (My fingertips smell like steel.)

SUSUME HAJIKE DONO MICHI KOMU DESHO (Move ahead! Strum those strings! It's crowded, at any rate.)

FIND A WAY KOKO KARA (Find a way from here.)," Akira sings.

"FIND A WAY KOKO KARA (Find a way from here.)," Angel Beats sing.

"FOUND OUT MITSUKERU (You'll find what you're looking for.)," Akira sings.

"FOUND OUT MITSUKERU (You'll find what you're looking for.)," Angel Beats sings.

"ROCK O KANADERO (Play some rock)," Akira sings.

"ROCK O KANADERO (Play some rock)," Angel Beats sings.

"TOOKU O MISUERO (Gaze into the distance)," Akira sings.

"TOOKU O MISUERO (Gaze into the distance)," Angel Beats sings.

"IKITSUGI SAE DEKINAI MACHI NO NAKA (Inside this city where you can't even take a breather.)

HOSHIZORA GA SAIKOU NO BUTAI (The starry sky is the best stage of them all.)

KARASUTACHI KAAKAA TO NAKU YO (The crows cry out, Caw, caw.)

ITSUMO OMOU YO ITSU NETERU N DARO (I'm always thinking of them. I wonder when they'll go to sleep.)

FIND A WAY ATASHI MO (Find a way – I will too,)," Akira sings.

"FIND A WAY ATASHI MO (Find a way – I will too,)," Angel Beats sings.

"SONG FOR UTAU YO (In a song for me to sing out.)," Akira sings.

"SONG FOR UTAU YO (In a song for me to sing out.)," Angel Beats sings.

"ROCK O HIBIKASE (Making rock echo)," Akira sings.

"ROCK O HIBIKASE (Making rock echo)," Angel Beats sings.

"CROW TO UTAU YO (With the crows, I'll sing out.)," Akira sings.

"CROW TO UTAU YO (With the crows, I'll sing out.)," Angel Beats sings.

"ITSU MADE KONNA TOKORO NI IRU (How long will I exist in this place?)

SOU IU YATSU MO ITA KI GA SURU (I feel like there were people who once said that.)

URUSAI KOTO DAKE IU NO NARA (If you're only going to say annoying things,)

SHIKKOKU NO HANE NI SARAWARETE KIETE KURE (Let the jet black wings carry you away and just disappear.)," Akira sings.

Angel Beats play their instruments without singing for a while.

"ZENRYOKU DE MOU TAORESOU DA (With all my power, I'm about to collapse.)

YUBI MO SURIKIRETE ITAI (My fingers are worn out and in pain,)

DEMO NE YARU YO KONYA MO BIGGU NA SUTOORII (But, still, I'll perform. Tonight will be a big story.)

FIND A WAY KOKO KARA (Find a way from here.)," Akira sings.

"FIND A WAY KOKO KARA (Find a way from here.)," Angel Beats sings.

"FOUND OUT MITSUKERU (You'll find what you're looking for.)," Akira sings.

"FOUND OUT MITSUKERU (You'll find what you're looking for.)," Angel Beats sings.

"ROCK O KANADERO (Let's rock out and play on.)," Akira sings.

"ROCK O KANADERO (Let's rock out and play on.)," Angel Beats sings.

"LUCK O UTAU YO (I'll take my luck and sing it out.)," Akira sings.

"LUCK O UTAU YO (I'll take my luck and sing it out.)," Angel Beats sings.

"ITSU MADE DATTE KOKO NI IRU YO (No matter how long, I'll exist here)

TOORISUGITE IKU HITO NO NAKA (Within all the people who pass through.)

YAMI NI TOZASARETA SUTEEJI DE (On this stage enclosed in the darkness,)

IMA KIBOU NO UTA UTA YO (I sing my poem of hope right now.)

ANATA DATTE TSUKARETERU DESHOU (Even you must also be tired.)

SONO SENAKA NI MO TODOKETAI YO (I want to send this to that back of yours)

KONNA KURAYAMI NO NAKA KARA NO (From within the pitch darkness,)

KIBOU TERASU HIKARI NO UTA O (The song of light that gleams with hope…)

SONO UTA O (Yes, that song…)," Akira sings.

Angel Beats continues to play and then soon stops having everyone applaud for them.

"That song was called Crow Song," Fumi announces, "This next song is our favorite and it is called Alchemy!"

Eito and Fumi start playing the guitar as the others join in.

"MUGEN NI IKITAI (I want to live forever)

MUGEN NI IKIRARETARA SUBETE KANAU (And if I could live forever everything would come true)

DEMO IRUN NA MONO GA ATASHI WO OIKONDEKU (But everything I have keeps driving me)

IKIRU NOKORI JIKAN WO (During the time I have left to live)

YUME NO ZAHYOU YUKUE (Where can I find my dreams?)

ZENBU DAIJI NA MONO NA NO NI (Even though everything is precious to me)

IISA KOKORA DE CHOTTO AMAI MONO TABETE IKOU (It's no problem; I'll just have a little snack right here)

SOU IU SHIKOU TEISHI BAKARI TOKUI NI NATTA (I took pride when I quit thinking like that)

ARUITE KITA MICHI FURIKAERU TO (Looking back on the path I walked)

IYA NA KOTO BAKKARI DE MOU UNZARI DA YO (I've had enough of only having the things I hate)

FURERU MONO WO KAGAYAKASHITE YUKU (The things I have experienced)

SONNA MICHI WO IKITE KITAKATTA YO (Brighten the path that I wanted to live)," Akira sings.

Akira takes a breather while Angel Beats plays.

"MUSHOU NI IKITAI (I want to live as much as I can)

ASETTE BAKARI NO HIBI SUBETE KIESOU (The days of only hurrying all vanish)

DEMO SABOTTE MO MIRU DATTE TSUKARECHAU JA NAI (But I try to skip even though I'm not completely exhausted)

SONNA MUJUN SHIKOU ATASHI ATAMA DOKKA (I had such contradictory thoughts)

SHIRANAI UCHIUTTA MITAI DA (I guess I didn't know that I got hit somewhere on the head)

IKKA KOKORA DE CHOTTO BYOUIN HE ITTO KOU (It's okay; I'll go to a nearby hospital for a bit)

ZUTTO OKITERARERU KUSURI HA OITEMASEN KA? (Could you give me medicine to keep me up forever?)

BOSAATO TSUTTATTERU DAKE DE MOU (Even if I just stand up)

KASEKI NI NATTE SHIMAISOU NAN DA YO (I'm already turning into a fossil)

DAREKARA MO WASURERARETA YOU NA (Like being forgotten by everyone)

KUSUNDA SONZAI NI NATTE SHIMAU YO, OH, OH (I'll become a dusty existence)," Akira sings.

Akira takes a breather while Angel Beats plays.

"IISA KOKO DE CHOTTO KONJOU WO MISETE YARU (It's no problem; I'll show you a bit of my will-power)

JIBUN DE HOO TATAITE SONZAI NO SHOUMEI HE (I slap my own face as proof of my existence)

ARUITE KITA MICHI FURIKAERANAI (Not looking back on the path I walked)

IYA NA KOTO BAKKARI DEMO MAE HE SUSUME (Even if it's only the things I hate I'll move forward)

FURERU MONO WO KAGAYAKASHITE YUKU (The things I have experienced)

SONNA SONZAI NI NATTE (Brighten the existence that I'll become)

MISERU YO (I'll show them to you)

MISERU YO (I'll show them to you)

MISERU YO (I'll show them to you)

MISERU YO (I'll show them to you)," Akira sings.

Angel Beats stops performing. Everyone in the gym cheers on Angel Beats.

"That was truly amazing," Harue smiles.

"They are awesome," Eiichi admits.

"Wait to go imouto," Yuichi smiles.

Everyone in the gym cheers on Angel Beats. Angel Beats bows before everyone.

"Thank you all so very much for supporting the light music club!" Akira shouts, "Please enjoy the rest of today!"

The curtains fall as Akira sees Yuichi and the others. Yuichi smiles at Akira.

"They really came," Akira smiles.

Yuichi, Harue, and Eiichi exit the gym and walk around the festival.

"She is doing fine without us," Eiichi says, "Kind of depressing isn't it?"

"You can say that," Yuichi smirks, "But my sister was always strong way before dating you."

Harue laughs at Eiichi.

"Whatever," Eiichi snorts.

"I can't believe it's already November," Harue says, "Just a few more months and Akira graduates and then we can all go to college together."

"And Eiichi here was complaining the day would never come," Yuichi laughs.

"Shut up!" Eiichi shouts.

Yuichi, Eiichi, and Harue laugh as they enjoy the last day of Engei High School's culture festival. Before leaving the three head to the light music clubroom and congratulate Angel Beats.

"You did great," Yuichi says, "Glad we came."

Yuichi smiles which makes Angel Beats smile too.


	29. Chapter 26

As the days count down, Akira is coming up to graduating from Engei High School. November and December fly by as well as January. The freshman reception is now just a weekend away. March sixteenth, 2035.

"I can't believe our time together flew so fast," Fumi says.

Angel Beats in their clubroom with Yui drinking tea and eating their sweets.

"Yeah I know and this year Akira will graduate and leave behind Angel Beats," Chihiro sighs.

"Don't worry guys even with Akira gone the light music club won't disband," Yui mentions, "You only need four members to keep a club active."

"That isn't the point," Eito says, "We're just going to miss her."

"I have to agree with Eito for once," Daisuke admits.

"She hasn't been coming around that often because of college exams and stuff," Fumi sighs, "I hope we are able to do well at the freshman reception on Monday."

Yui stands up from her seat.

"Don't worry your little heads!" Yui blurts, "Angel Beats will rock the freshman reception and have new freshman racing to join us and our after school tea time."

"Do you honestly forget that this is the light music club?" Eito asks.

"No but I do love my tea and sweets," Yui replies with a laugh.

"Looks like Akira won't be coming today either," Daisuke sighs, "Should we head home?"

The other shake their heads. March nineteenth arrives. Angel Beats is on the stage waiting for Akira who has yet to arrive.

"Is she going to make it?" Fumi asks.

"I called her and she said she should," Chihiro replies.

"Where is she then?" Eito asks.

"Welcome freshman of Engei High School," the announcer says, "To start off your wonderful life at Engei High School our light music club will have their band Angel Beats perform three songs for you. The curtains start going up.

"She isn't here!" Daisuke shouts.

Angel Beats stares at the full house.

"What do we do?" Fumi asks.

Bursting through the auditorium doors is Akira.

"I'm here!" Akira shouts.

Akira runs down the alley and jumps onto the stage.

"I'm so sorry," Akira bows to her friends.

"We're just glad you made it," Chihiro smiles.

Akira turns to face all the new freshman.

"Hello everyone and congratulations on your acceptance to Engei High School!" Akira shouts, "My name is Akira Jeffcoat and I am the ex-club president of the light music club due to me graduating this year. For now I play the bass guitar in Angel Beats. The new club president Fumi Miyamoto plays the electric guitar along with Daisuke Akiyama. Our keyboardist is Chihiro Fukui and our drummer is Eito Fujimoto. We first became Angel Beats after the disbandment of my old band K-On! but thanks to the help of K-On! I've found four new club members and best friends. Now let us give you a performance that you will never forget. We will be performing three brand new songs that Chihiro herself created. The first is called My Soul, Your Beats. Enjoy!"

Chihiro starts playing the grand piano. As the others slowly join in.

"MEZAMETE WA KURIKAESU NEMUI ASA WA (On a sleepy morning that I keep waking up)

ERI NO TAI WO KITSUKU SHIME (To pull my necktie tight)

KYOUSHITSU NO DOA KUGURU TO (And when I pass through my classroom door)

HONNO SUKOSHI MUNE WO HATTE ARUKIDASERU (I can start walking with my chest puffed out just a little)

SONNA NICHIJOU NI FUKINUKERU KAZE (The wind blows through such ordinary days)

KIKOETA KI GA SHITA (I realized I heard it)

KANJITA KI GA SHITAN'DA (I realized I felt it)

FURUEDASU IMA KONO MUNE DE (Now in my chest that started to tremble)

MOU KURU KI GA SHITA (I realized it was coming already)

IKUOKU NO HOSHI GA KIESATTEKU NO WO (I saw off the millions of stars that were disappearing)

MIOKUTTA TE WO FUTTA (I waved my hand)

YOKATTA NE TO (Saying, good for you)," Akira sings.

Angel Beats stops playing their instruments.

"ROUKA NO SUMI MIOROSU SOUJI NO TOCHUU (I look down at the corner of the hallway in middle of cleaning)

OKASHI NA MONO DA TO OMOU (I think it's a strange thing)," Akira sings.

Angel Beats starts playing their instruments again.

"ATASHI NO NAKA NO TOKI HA TOMATTERU NONI (Even though the time inside of me has stopped)

CHIGAU HIBI WO IKITERU YOU NI (It feels like I'm living through different days)

HOKORI WA YUKI NO YOU NI FURITSUMU (Dust falls and accumulates like snow)

MATTERU KI GA SHITA (I realized you're waiting)

YONDERU KI GA SHITAN'DA (I realized you're calling)

FURUEDASU IMA KONO TOKI GA (Now in this time that started to tremble)

MITSUKETA KI GA SHITA (I realized I found it)

USHINAWARETA KIOKU GA YOBISAMASHITA (My lost memories recalled)

MONOGATARI (My story)

EIEN NO (Of eternity)

SONO OWARI (It's ending)

ITSU NO MANIKA KAKEDASHITETA (I started running before I knew it)

ANATA NI TE WO HIKARETETA (My hand was being pulled along by you)

KINOU WA TOOKU ASHITA WA SUGU (Yesterday was far away, tomorrow was right ahead)

SONNA ATARIMAE NI KOKORO GA ODOTTA (That natural fact made my heart dance)

KIKOETA KI GA SHITA (I realized I heard it)

KANJITA KI GA SHITAN'DA (I realized I felt it)

FURUEDASU IMA KONO MUNE DE (Now in my chest that started to tremble)

MOU KURU KI GA SHITA (I realized it was coming already)

IKUSEN NO ASA WO KOE ATARASHII HI GA (A new sun overcame thousands of mornings)

MATTERU KI GA SHITA (I realized you're waiting)

YONDERU KI GA SHITAN'DA (I realized you're calling)

FURUETERU KONO TAMASHII GA (My soul is trembling)

MITSUKETA KI GA SHITA (I realized I found it)

IKUOKU NO YUME NO YOU NI KIESARERU HI WO (I saw off the day that's able to disappear like millions of dreams)

MIOKUTTA TE WO FUTTA (I waved my hand)

ARIGATOU TO (Saying, thank you)," Akira sings.

The others stop playing while Chihiro finishes off the song on the piano. After the song ends all the new freshman applaud. The grand piano is now moved and Chihiro moves back to her original position with her keyboard.

"This next song is called Thousand Enemies," Akira announces.

Eito and Fumi start off with the guitar and then the others join in. This time Fumi starts to sing.

"FUKIGEN SOU NA KIMI TO SUGOSHITE (Passing the time with you when you're in a bad mood,)

WAKATTA KOTO GA HITOTSU ARU YO (There's one thing that I've learned.)

SONNA FURI SHITE TATAKAU KOTO NI HISSHI (You're just pretending to be like that and desperately fighting.)

ITSU MADE MO KAENAI DE KOORI NO YOU NI (Don't ever change yourself like the ice does.)

NATSU NO HIZASHI ATSUKUTE MO TOKEZU NI ITE NE (Even if the summer sun's rays are hot, don't melt away.)

KITTO SAKI NI UTSUKUSHII HYOUGA GA ARU YO (I'm sure that just ahead, there's a beautiful glacier.)

KATACHI ARU SONNA KOKORO DARE DATTE KIZUKEBA MOTTERU (That kind of heart with a shape – if they'd realize it, all people have them.)

KIMI MO MOTTERU (You have one too!)

ONAKA GA SUITE ARUKENAKU NATTE (Hungry and unable to keep on walking,)

WAKATTA KOTO GA HITOTSU ARU YO (There's one thing that I've learned.)

YARU BEKI KOTO SAKIOKURI NI SHITE YARITAI KOTO BAKKA YATTERU (I'm putting off the things I should do and just doing what I want.)

GOHAN TABETE TATAKAU SHITAKU SHI YO (I'll eat my food and get ready to fight!)

ITSU MADE MO MOTTETAI YO HAGANE NO YOU NA (I want to have this forever – as strong as steel,)

DONNA MONO MO TOOSANAI GANKO NA IJI O (A stubborn spirit that won't let anything through.)

KITTO IMA MO TACHITSUKUSHITE MAMORI NO TOCHUU (I'm sure that even now, it's in the middle of standing still and defending.)

YUKUTE NI WA KAZOEKIRENAI (Countless enemies are in my way)

TEKI GA ITE ATASHI O MATTERU (Waiting for me)

KIMI NI MO MATTERU (Waiting for you, too)

MAYOTTA TOKI NI WA KOKORO NO CHIZU O (When you're lost, I want you to show me)

ATASHI NI MISETE HOSHII (The map in your heart.)

SORE NARA YUKISAKI SUGU WAKARU KARA (In that case, we'll know the way to go soon.)

JIBUN JA WAKARANAI DAKE (You just can't figure it out on your own.)," Fumi sings.

Fumi gets her guitar solo.

"SAA SA SUSUMOU IKUTSU MO NO KAKEHASHI (Come on, let's move ahead across any number of bridges.)

ITSU MADE MO ISSHO DA KARA KOIBITO NO YOU NI (We'll always be together like lovers,)

NATSU NO HIZASHI ATSUKUTE MO HANAREZU IRU NE (So even if the summer sun's rays are hot, we won't be apart.)

KITTO SAKI NI SOUDAI NA KESHIKI GA MATSU YO (I'm sure that just ahead, a magnificent landscape awaits.)

SONO TOKI WA TAMATTE ITA SONO KIMOCHI ZENBU KIITE YARU (When that time comes, I'll ask you about all of your stored-up feelings)

ATASHI MO MOTTERU (I have those too.)

KIMI NI MO KIKASU (I'll tell you about them, too.)

TAPPURI KIKASU (I'll tell them all to you!)," Fumi sings.

Angel Beats continues to play and once they stop the freshman clap for them.

"Hello I'm the new light music club president, Fumi Miyamoto," Fumi announces, "I am the new lead singer and lead electric guitarist. The next song we will perform is called Shine Days."

Fumi begins playing the guitar and then the others join in.

"KINOU MITA YUME WA MOU WASURETE SHIMATTA KEDO (I've already forgotten the dream I had yesterday,)

KONO KODOU WA MADA DOKIDOKI SHITERU YO (But my heart is still beating so fast.)

POKETTO NI ARITTAKE NO KOIN WO TSUMEKONDE MIRU (I'll try cramming all of the coins into my pocket.)

KAKATO WO NARASHI SEMAI HEYA WO DEYOU (Let's click our heels and get out of this cramped room.)

SAA HASHIRINUKERO KINOU TO KYOU MADA MINU MIRAI E TO GO! (Come on, run on through yesterday and today. To the future we haven't seen yet, go!)

KAKUMEI WO OKOSHI NI YUKOU YUME WO KANAE NI IKOU (Let's go start a revolution. Let's go make our dreams come true!)

KAKEDASHITARA DOKO MADE MO YUKOU (Once we run out there, let's go anywhere.)

AINSHUTAIN NO RIRON MO BUKKOWASHITE TSUKISUSUMOU (Let's break down Einstein's theories and push on forward.)

ARUHARETA HI NI DEATTA TABIBITO WA ITTA (A traveler I met on a sunny day said)

KONO SAKI NI WA ARETA DAICHI DAKE TO (That past here, there's only a vast wasteland.)

SONNA KOTO YORI KONO DORO DARAKE NO KUTSU WO (More importantly, I want to wash these mud-covered shoes)

ARATTE YARITAI ZUTTO ISSHO DAKARA (Because we're always together.)

SAA KOKO KARA WA JIBUN TO NO SHOUBU TATOE HITORI DEMO GROW! (Come on, from here, it's a contest with yourself. Even if it's with yourself, you'll grow!)

ITSU MADE MO KIDS NO MAMA JA ONAKA GA SUICHAU YO! (We'll always get hungry just like kids!)

DEKIREBA KOKORO NO MAMA NI YUKOU OOKINA CHIZU WO EGAKOU (If we can, let's follow our hearts. Let's draw great map.)

HATE WA ATASHITACHI SHIDAI MUGENDAI DA YO (The end depends on us – it's infinite.)

DONNA HI GA KITE MO ITSU DEMO KONO KOBUSHI WO KAZASHITE (No matter what kind of day comes, I'll hold up this fist.)

I'M A SUNSHINE KUMO NO KIREMA KARA SASHIKOMU YO (I am sunshine, shining through the gaps in the clouds)

YAWARAKA NA BEAM! (A soft and gentle beam!)," Fumi sings.

Angel Beats continues to play with Fumi's solo.

"OITEKU YO GUZU NA YATSU WA (Indecisive people will be left behind.)

SUGU SOKO NI SHOUKI NO YOKAN (Right over there, I'll predict our chances of winning.)," Fumi sings.

Angel Beats lays off their instruments.

"SAA HASHIRINUKERO KINOU TO KYOU MADA MINU MIRAI E TO GO! (Come on, run on through yesterday and today. To the future we haven't seen yet, go!)

KAKUMEI WO OKOSHI NI YUKU YO? ARE YOU READY TO GO, BABY? (We're going to start a revolution. Are you ready to go, baby?)," Fumi sings.

Angel Beats starts playing their instruments together again.

"KIMETARA MOU MAYOWAZU NI YUKU YO (If we're all sure, we'll go with no confusion in our minds.)

AISHUTAIN NO RIRON MO BUKKOWASHITE TSUKISUSUMU (We'll break down Einstein's theories and push on forward.)

ATASHITACHI WA MINNA DAZZLING SUNSHINE (We are all dazzling sunshine!)

IKOU MONSTER SUNSHINE (Let's go, monster sunshine!)

KUTTE KAKATTE YARU NDA (I'll get you all fired up!)

WE ARE SUNSHINE KUMO NO KIREMA KARA SASU (We are sunshine, shining through the gaps in the clouds)

YUME WO KANAERU HIKARI SHINE DAYS (Light that can make dreams come true. Shine days!)  
HUU HUHUU ELALALALA UHUH, UHUH  
SHINE DAYS," Fumi sings.

Angel Beats stops playing as all the freshman applaud for them. Later that day Angel Beats is in their clubroom giving autographs too many freshman who have heads straight to the light music club.

"Wow I never expected us to be this popular," Chihiro smiles.

"This makes me happy," Akira admits, "I don't have to stress out about leaving you guys behind now."

"Especially since we got all these new members," Fumi says, "So many that we can form more than two bands. Angel Beats, two more, and then some."

"This is amazing," Yui cries, "I never expected the light music club to become so popular in such a short time. Thank you all so very much."

"Any time Yui-sensei," Eito smiles.

"It's thanks to your effort we were even able to join this club so thank you," Daisuke thanks.

Yui smiles at Angel Beats.

"Well you graduate this Friday and then it's spring break," Yui announces, "Last year for some odd reason graduation was after spring break but whatever. I'll be seeing you at graduation Akira-chan and all of you next year."

"Right," Angel Beats smiles.


	30. Chapter 27

"The day of graduation," Akira exhales, "It's finally here."

As Akira is getting her diploma, the members of Angel Beats are decorating the club room.

"We better hurry before Akira-sempai gets here!" Fumi shouts, "We can't mess this up. This is her last day to be with us!"

"That guitar needs placed right there!" Eito shouts.

"Right sempai!" a new freshman responds.

The club room has been fully decorated and the instruments have been placed for a special performance.

"Akira will be so happy," Chihiro says, "This new song I created just for her will make her so happy that she will be calm leaving us behind."

"Alright she should be coming!" Daisuke shouts.

Everyone gets into their positions. Yui enters the room with Akira.

"Well today is your last day with the light music club," Yui goes to say.

"Congratulations!" Angel Beats shouts, "You are officially done with high school and a freshman at college with you onii-chan and friends!"

Yui jumps from fear as Akira smiles at everyone.

"Thank you all so very much," Akira smiles, "This is so wonderful."

"But wait there is more!" Eito announces.

Fumi and Chihiro help Yui and Akira to the couch. The four then grab their instruments. Eito is now playing the bass guitar.

"Akira-sempai, I created this song just for you," Chihiro announces, "I hope you like it."

Chihiro starts playing the keyboard as Fumi takes the microphone.

"SUKOSHI WARATTE MACHI O NAGAMETA HARUKA KI OKU (You smiled a bit as you gazed upon the town, that's a distant memory)

KAZE NI FUKARETE KAMI GA KASUKA NI HOHOU NANTERU (When your pain becomes your strength and time turns into memories,)," Fumi sings.

"TOMAWARI SHITE TE NI IRETA NO WA HITOTSU NO KAGI (You got to be the key to detour a single)

ITAMI WA TSUYOSA JIKAN GA OMOIDE NI KAWARU TOKI (Time when the pain intensity change to memories)," Chihiro sings.

Fumi and Eito start playing their guitar.

"TOBIRA O AKETA (You opened the door)," Daisuke sings.

Angel Beats now starts playing their instruments together.

"SHINE ASAHI GA SASU BOKU HA MITE IRU NO WA MIRAI (Shine in the morning light I am looking to the future)

FINE TE O SASHI DASU KIMI WA BOKU O TERASU HIKARI (Fine, you are the light shining down on me when you offer me a hand)," Eito sings.

Only Chihiro keeps playing her instrument. Fumi and Eito join in with the guitar.

"AME NI UTARETA HIYA DA KARATA DE YOSE ATTA UME (Dream that it was received in the body's cooling with the rain)

YUME NI FUKOTOMO AYA MACHI NO YOU NA KIRASHITA YOI BOKURA NI YOWAKE (Dawn to evening feel like a mistake we also dream)," Fumi sings.

Angel Beats play their instruments together.

"RISE ASAHI NOBORU FUSETA ME O MOICHIDO AGETE (Rise with the morning sun raise your lowered gaze once more)

EYES HITOMI UTSUSU KIMI NO KAKUSHIN O MITSUMETAI (Eyes; I want to gaze into the eyes that reflect your core)," Chihiro sings.

"SHINE ASAHI GA SASU BOKU GA MITE IRU NO WA MIRAI (Shine in the morning sun I am looking to the future)

FINE TE O SASHI GA SU KIMI WA BOKU O TERASU HIKARI (Fine, you are the light shining down on me when you offer me a hand)," Eito sings.

"HITORI KIRI SOU II SUTE KOBARA SETA (Alone I bothered to say)

KONO RYOUTE NI ANORU HODO KAKAETE (Holding both hands to this left over)," Daisuke sings.

"FLIGHT TABIDATSU ASA ANO HI SE WO HI SHITE GA KATA NI (Flight, the morning journey to stretch the shoulder had been that day)

BRIGHT CHIISANA TE WO KAKETE ORECHI SORA NI AGETA (Bright, a small hand was raised over to the same sky)

SHINE ASAHI GA SASU BOKU GA MITE IRU NO WA MIRAI (Shine in the morning light I am looking to the future)," Chihiro sings.

"FINE TE O SASHIDASU KIMI WA BOKU O TERASU HIKARI (Fine, you are the light shining down on me when you offer me a hand)

RAY KIMI TO ARUKU HIKARI (Ray light to walk with you)

RAY KONO OMOI WO UTAU (Ray let's sing this thought)," Fumi sings.

"LA LALALALALALA LALALA...

LA LALALALALALA LALALA...," Angel Beats sings.

Chihiro is the only one playing her instrument.

"LA LALALALALALA LALALA...

LA LALALALALALA LALALA...," Angel Beats sings.

No more instruments are being played.

"LA LALALALALALA LALALA...

LA LALALALALALA LALALA...

LA LALALALALALA…," Fumi sings.

Akira starts crying.

"That was so beautiful," Akira cries, "Thank you for making my third year of high school so fun and amazing."

"Anytime sempai," Fumi says, "We will always be friends."

"How about one more song?" Eito questions, "But all of us together!"

"Sure thing!" Chihiro smiles.

Akira grabs her bass guitar and begins to play with Angel Beats as Yui smiles.

"You have grown up so much Akira-chan," Yui smiles, "This is why I'm glad I become a teacher. I wish you success in the future."

June fourth, 2035, entering college for the first time is Yuichi, Akira, Eiichi, and Harue. The four are now living together and all working part time jobs. Yuichi and Eiichi are construction workers as Eiichi and Harue are waitresses.

"I'm so glad we could go to the same university," Akira smiles.

"This is paradise," Harue smiles.

"Us together again is the best thing ever," Eiichi admits.

"You have a point there," Yuichi agrees.

"Should we join the light music club for our four years of college?" Akira asks.

"Why not?" Harue questions.

Akira and Harue laugh as they rush to their class.

"Hey wait for us!" Yuichi shouts.

"Hold it!" Eiichi shouts.

Yuichi and Eiichi run after Harue and Akira.

"Too slow!" Akira and Harue shout.

The four friends have been reunited together. At the same college, Yuichi is going to be a doctor, Harue is going to be a nurse, Akira is going to be a preschool teacher, and Eiichi is going to be a police officer. For the four years of the university life, K-On! will come back again so stay tuned for more music from K-On! and of course Angel Beats!

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
